Prisionero de los Secretos
by Hadelqui
Summary: Fue obligado a abandonarlo todo sin dar explicaciones, y ahora que ha vuelto, todo está patas arriba, nada es como era, y él no puede contar nada para no ponerlos en peligro...
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

Después de seis años de ausencia, Edward bajó del taxi que lo había llevado de nuevo al pueblo en el que se había criado, Forks era su único hogar, donde tenía todo lo que quería.

Desde muy joven había estado ayudando a la NASA con algunas misiones poco relevantes, pero al cumplir los veinte años lo hicieron ingresar de manera formal, haciendo que abandonara todo, impidiéndole dar explicaciones, simplemente tenía que irse de allí y dejar todo lo que quería.

Aun recordaba el día de su marcha, apenas había dicho nada a nadie de que iba a irse, no se veía con fuerzas de soportarlo si las personas que quería le suplicaban que no se marchara, los primeros en saberlo fueron sus padres que lo vieron dirigirse a la puerta con una bolsa de mano, Edward dijo que se marchaba y salió de allí sin mirar atrás. Lo peor de todo fue no poder despedirse de la chica que amaba, si hablaba con ella estaba seguro de no poder soportarlo, así que se fue sin más, sin darle una sola explicación o una excusa del motivo de su marcha, simplemente desapareció de su vida.

Después de seis años sin ningún tipo de comunicación, sabía que las cosas no serían fáciles, que era más que probable que su amor no quisiera volver a verlo, que hubiera rehecho su vida, pero aun así, él necesitaba verla de nuevo, necesitaba decirle que aun la quería.

Aun no podía explicar el motivo de su marcha, la NASA le había permitido volver durante un tiempo mientras tuviera la boca cerrada sobre los proyectos en los que estaba involucrado, y eso era mejor que nada.

Edward bajó del taxi en la plaza mayor de Forks y caminó por las solitarias y frías calles del pueblo, todo seguía tal y como lo recordaba, caminó lentamente, recordando cada momento que había pasado con sus hermanos, con sus padres, con sus amigos, con ella...

Inconscientemente, sus pies lo llevaron a la casa en la que ella vivía cuando estaban juntos, esperaba encontrarla en el mismo estado, al igual que el resto del pueblo, pero para su sorpresa, aquella casa se había convertido en un montón de escombros que tenían pinta de haber sufrido un incendio.

Su corazón se aceleró, ¿acaso ella había desaparecido de ese mundo cruel que los había separado hacía años? Puso su mano en el pecho y algo en su interior le dijo que no era así, que ella continuaba con vida aunque no fuera allí.

Aun impresionado por lo que acababa de ver, siguió caminando, salió del pueblo y entró por un camino bastante escondido, llevaba al hombro la bolsa de viaje de la NASA. Siguió el camino muy bien cuidado y por fin llegó al lugar que tanto ansiaba, su hogar.

Se acercó a la puerta y con algo de nerviosismo llamó al timbre, esperó unos segundos hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercándose a la puerta, esta se abrió lentamente, mostrando a la persona que menos esperaba ver.

-¿Bella?

-Edward...- Salió de sus labios con una mezcla de dolor y sufrimiento mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- No...- Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo hacia el interior de la casa, dejando a Edward allí en la entrada.

Edward no supo muy bien que hacer, estaba dudando si entrar o no, decidió esperar un poco, después de todo, habían pasado seis años, quizá no era bien recibido. Minutos después apareció la figura de una mujer que nada más verlo se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó.

-Edward, ¿de verdad eres tú?

-Si mamá, soy yo- Le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza- He vuelto.

-Pensé que no volvería a verte nunca.

-Jamás podría haceros algo así- Le limpió con los dedos las lágrimas- Lo siento.

-Lo único que importa es que has vuelto- Lo cogió del brazo- Entra, pasa al salón.

-Mamá, ¿donde está Bella?

-Ella está allí- Esme suspiró algo nerviosa y triste- Creo que será mejor que pases.

Edward siguió a su madre por el ancho pasillo hasta llegar a las puertas de cristal, al traspasarlas llegó al salón donde estaba Bella llorando en los brazos de su hermano Emmet, el llanto de Bella era desgarrador y la cara de Emmet también era de sufrimiento.

Edward se sentó en el sofá de al lado, junto a su madre, sin saber que hacer, el comportamiento de Bella le decía que aun lo quería, pero su rostro al abrirle no le había dicho lo mismo.

-¿Estás bien?

-No- Respondió ella apretándose con fuerza a Emmet- No estoy bien- Tomó aire, se secó un poco las lágrimas y se giró hacia Edward- Desapareciste sin más, sin decirme nada, me abandonaste.

-Lo siento, no tuve más remedio que hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?- Bella lo miraba con dureza- ¿Qué te hizo marcharte así?

-Me temo que no puedo decirlo- Un silencio incómodo se interpuso entre ambos, la cara de Bella era decidida, Edward estaba seguro de que para que le perdonara debería contarle todo y eso era algo que no podía hacer- Tampoco habrá sido tan duro, seis años y tienes un aspecto estupendo.

-No gracias a ti desde luego- Se puso en pie y fue a la puerta del salón- Me voy arriba, no puedo con esto- Bella salió de allí, dejándolos allí.

-Sigue con el mismo genio que tenía- Sonrió Edward al ver su actitud- La he echado tanto de menos.

-Y supongo que ahora esperas que ella vaya a tus brazos como si nada.

-Emmet, cálmate- Le pidió su madre.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Edward, Bella es un tema delicado de tratar- Esme tomó la mano de su hijo- No se si aun la seguirás queriendo igual que antes pero ella no siente lo mismo- Edward se tensó- Cuando te marchaste, por razones que no me corresponde a mi contarte, ella vino a vivir a casa con nosotros, durante meses parecía un muerto viviente, pero después consiguió seguir adelante, Emmet fue un gran apoyo para ella, hasta el punto de ser indispensable para ella.

-¿Indispensable?

-Bella y yo llevamos casi cuatro años saliendo juntos- Dijo Emmet sin rodeos- Ella necesitaba cariño y yo se lo di sin intención de ser más que un hermano para ella, pero los sentimientos no se controlan y ella me correspondió así que empezamos una relación.

El corazón de Edward se rompió en mil pedazos al escuchar eso, su hermano mayor estaba con la mujer que amaba, eso era mucho peor que haberla encontrado con cualquier otro hombre, el dolor que sintió en su pecho fue mil veces peor que el que había sentido al tener que dejarla abandonada.

La puerta de la entrada sonó al cerrarse y segundos después apareció un hombre alto, rubio y bien vestido, los dos se quedaron mirando y no pudieron evitarlo, se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Papá, me alegro tanto de verte.

-Y yo a ti Edward- Sonrió al mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos- Por fin has vuelto.

-¡PAPI!- Gritó la vocecita dulce de una niña que corría a los brazos de Emmet- El abuelo me ha metido en un tuvo blanco que tenía muchas luces.

-¿No me digas preciosa?

-Si, y me ha dicho que dentro de dos días iremos a hacerme más pruebas con cosas más chulas- Sonrió la pequeña, Edward pudo comprobar que tenía la misma sonrisa y los mismos ojos que su Bella.

-¿Es hija de Bella?- Preguntó Edward sin poder apartar la mirada de la niña.

-Así es- Le respondió Carlisle haciendo que se sentara- Renesmee, tesoro ven aquí- Emmet cogió a la niña entre sus brazos y la acercó a ellos- Presentate cariño.

-Me llamo Renesmee Carlie Cullen, es un placer.

-El placer es mío pequeña- Edward le cogió la mano en forma de saludo, sintiendo que todo dejaba de tener sentido- ¿Has venido por mi cumple?

-¿Por tu cumple?

-Si, mañana cumplo cinco años- Sonrió orgullosa la pequeña.

Edward miró a la niña un poco confundido, cumplía cinco años, cinco años, empezó a hacer cuentas en su cabeza, aun faltaban unos meses para que hiciera exactamente seis años de su marcha, y si esa niña era hija de Bella solo había una posibilidad...

-Eres mi hija...


	2. 1º Corazón Partido

**1º Corazón Partido**

Edward miró fijamente a la niña, fijándose bien podía ver rasgos de él en la pequeña, su color de pelo tan poco común y sus rasgos faciales, sin duda alguna era su hija.

-Papi- La niña miró a Emmet asustada y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No llores princesa, sube con mamá, ¿de acuerdo?- La niña asintió y salió de la habitación rápidamente.

-Ella es hija mía.

-Si Edward, Renesmee es tu hija biológica, pero desde antes de nacer yo he sido su padre- Emmet le cortó rápidamente.

-Cuando me marché no sabía nada.

-Ni Bella lo sabía cuando te marchaste- Señaló Carlisle- Bella lo descubrió una semana después.

-¡Dios! ¡Es todo tan injusto!

-¡No hables de injusticias! ¡Tú has sido injusto con todos nosotros durante seis años!- Emmet estaba furioso- ¡No sabes lo difícil que ha sido para Bella olvidarte! ¡Sobretodo cuando la niña se parece tanto a ti!

-¡Yo nunca quise marcharme! ¡No fue por propia voluntad! ¡Y lo que más me revienta es saber que no puedo contaros nada de todo esto a ninguno, aun sabiendo que puedo perder lo que más quiero en el mundo!

-No digas nada que te comprometa Edward- Le dijo Esme cogiéndole la mano con cariño- Si te fuiste así estoy segura de que fue justificado, pero hay algunos miembros de la familia que han sufrido más que otros con tu marcha, no puedes llegar y esperar que todo esté como antes.

-Nunca he venido con ese pensamiento en la cabeza- Se sinceró Edward- De hecho, estaba convencido de que me encontraría a Bella casada y con familia, pero nunca pensé que su pareja fuera mi propio hermano- Edward no pudo contener sus lágrimas- No te culpo por quererla Emmet, pero me duele.

-¡No tienes derecho a ello!

-¿Por qué vino a vivir ella aquí?- Preguntó Edward intentando desviar el tema para que su hermano se calmara.

-Eso debe contártelo ella Edward- Respondió Carlisle- Es su vida.

-Ella no va a querer hablar conmigo, nunca me perdonará.

-¡Qué poco la conoces!- Escupió Emmet- Ella se muere de ganas de que le des explicaciones y de que le preguntes, aunque las respuestas le duelan.

-No puedo darle respuestas.

-Aun así, ella acabará hablando contigo, con el tiempo lo hará- Respondió Emmet sentándose en el sofá mirando el suelo- Te pido que no agobies a Bella, ha sido feliz los últimos cuatro años.

-No voy a hacer nada que ella no quiera Emmet, pero la quiero, lamento que seas tú mi rival pero no puedo renunciar a ella.

-Temía que dijeras eso- Emmet se levantó y se acercó a la puerta de entrada- Bella es mayorcita para defenderse sola de ti, pero hazla llorar una sola vez y te aseguro que no lo cuentas.

Emmet salió de allí y fue a la habitación que compartía con Bella, Renesmee estaba en sus brazos llorando mientras Bella la mecía con delicadeza. Emmet se acercó a ellas y las abrazó con cariño.

-¿Se lo has contado?

-Si- Suspiró Bella- Merece saberlo.

-Lo se, pero él no lo merece- Emmet giró su rostro ensombrecido- ¿Por qué no vas a saludar a tu padre Renesmee?

-Ese señor no es mi papá, tú eres mi papá.

-No conoces a Edward pequeña, puede que te guste más que yo- Emmet temía que eso fuera verdad, desde que Edward se había marchado, Bella y Renesmee habían sido su prioridad, la razón por la que despertaba cada mañana.

-¡NO!- Soltó a su madre y se lanzó al cuello de Emmet- Solo te quiero a ti...- Lloró con fuerza- Solo tengo un papá y eres tú... No quiero ver al otro señor... ¡No dejes que me lleve! ¡Quiero quedarme contigo! ¡No me dejes papi oso!

-Ssssshhhh...- Emmet acarició su espalda con dulzura, notando el fuerte agarre de la niña- Nunca voy a dejarte princesa, nunca, papi oso siempre cuidará de ti.

Bella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Emmet, ella también necesitaba palabras de consuelo para afrontar la vuelta de Edward, ella tenía claro que después de lo que había pasado tras su marcha no podría perdonarlo, pero también sabía como era Edward, él lucharía por la niña, lucharía por lo que consideraba suyo.

Edward permaneció abajo hasta altas horas de la noche, después subió sin hacer ruido, creyendo que todos estaban ya durmiendo. Había evitado a Bella y Emmet todo lo que había podido y no había tenido oportunidad de ver de nuevo a la niña.

Al subir por las escaleras vio como Emmet salía con sigilo de una de las habitaciones y cerraba la puerta para entrar en la habitación que estaba junto a la suya dejando la puerta entornada. Edward no tenía intención de espiar, pero al llegar a la puerta de su habitación escuchó su voz.

-¿Ya se ha dormido?

-Si, le ha costado mucho, está muy asustada- Respondió Emmet, se escuchó el sonido de los muelles de la cama, Emmet se había sentado- No es fácil descubrir que tu padre no es quien tu creías.

-Tú eres el padre de Renesmee, ¿entendido? Me da igual de quien sea el ADN, tú has estado para ella siempre, incluso ahora que lo está pasando tan mal.

-Nunca podría abandonar a mi princesita- Se escuchó el sonido de un beso- ¿Y tú como estás?

-No sabría decirlo- Suspiró Bella- Tengo una mezcla de emociones dentro... Por un lado siento odio, tantos años sin dar señales de vida y ahora aparece como si nada. También siento alegría, sabes que una parte de mi aun siente algo por él...

-Lo se, y eso es algo que nunca comprenderé.

-También siento miedo, la verdad es que miedo es lo que más siento- Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Temes volver a enamorarte de él? Si es así, dímelo sin miedo, yo te quiero y aceptaré lo mejor para ti, aunque él no lo merezca.

-No, aunque quisiera, no creo que pudiera volver a confiar en él- Dijo con dolor- Temo que quiera llevarse a Renesmee, ella es su hija, ¿tengo derecho a negarle estar con ella?

-Él no ha estado en la vida de Renesmee hasta hace unas horas, no sería justo que te hiciera eso.

-¿Si tú supieras que tienes una hija de un momento para otro no intentarías estar con ella?- Preguntó Bella con auténtico sufrimiento.

-Si, supongo que si.

-Ya has visto como se ha puesto Renesmee, no quiere ni verle y yo no le he dicho nada de Edward, nunca le he hablado de él- Suspiró Bella- Si Edward decidiera que quiere tener a Renesmee, eso podrían verlo como un intento mío de coaccionar a Renesmee contra él.

-¡Pero si tú no has hecho nada!

-Por eso tengo miedo Emmet- Empezó a llorar- No podría soportar que me apartaran de mi hija.

-No creo que Edward fuera capaz de hacerte eso Bella, después de todo, él te quiere aun.

-Eso no es cierto, no se abandona a una persona que quieres durante seis años sin decir nada- Se defendió ella de inmediato.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo pero, después de haber hablado con él, estoy convencido de que te sigue queriendo y que no haría nada que te dañara.

-Aunque eso sea cierto, sabes que te quiero, que lo que sienta él no cambia nada de lo que siento yo- Edward notó como su corazón se estremecía al escuchar esas palabras- Edward ha sido alguien muy importante en mi vida, y aun siento algo por él, pero lo que siento no es comparable a lo mucho que te quiero.

-Bella...

A continuación solo se escuchaban sonidos de besos y la cama al tener más peso encima, Edward estuvo seguro de no poder soportar nada más, ni siquiera en su habitación, así que bajó de nuevo, fue a la sala de música, su lugar favorito, y allí lloró, soltó todo el dolor que sentía.

Él quería a Bella, la amaba, y estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella, y también por Renesmee, pero ¿como hacerlo cuando no puedes contar nada de lo que haces y sabiendo que las dos personas que más quieres te odian?

**¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo!**

**Muchas gracias por la buena acogida que ha tendio el fic, la verdad, no esperaba que os gustara al principio, teniendo como pareja a Emmet y Bella, espero que lo que tengo pensado os guste, pero tendréis que tener paciencia.**

**¿Alguien se atreve a intentar adivinar que va a suceder? Estaría bien saber por donde creeis que van a ir las cosas.**

**Si llegais a los 15 reviews subo el siguiente.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo**


	3. 2º Intentando la reconciliación

**2º Intentando la reconciliación**

Edward abrió los ojos al escuchar sonidos procedentes de la cocina, se frotó los ojos y se levantó del sofá de la sala de música, debía haberse quedado dormido después de tanto llorar. Se arregló un poco la ropa y salió, fue hasta la cocina y se quedó en el marco de la puerta, dudando si entrar o no, dentro estaban Bella y Renesmee solas.

-¿Cuanto tiempo se va a quedar en casa?- Preguntó la niña mirando a su madre con preocupación- No quiero estar con él.

-Renesmee, ya hemos hablado de eso, no empieces otra vez.

-¿Por qué tengo que hablar con él? No es justo, yo no quiero hablar con él- La niña se cruzó de brazos- ¿Por qué tengo que hablar con él si no le quiero?

-Porque es tu padre Renesmee, así que intenta ser amable.

-¿Por qué es mi papá? Emmet es mi papá- Dijo mirando a su madre sin entender las cosas, a sis cinco años era normal no entender nada- ¡No quiero hablar con él y no voy a hacerlo!

-Renesmee, vale ya, desayuna de una vez, no tengo más que decir.

Edward esperó a que Bella terminara de ponerse el desayuno y se sentara junto a Renesmee, entonces entró sabiendo que lo habían visto entrar y se dedicó a preparar su desayuno.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días- Respondieron las dos por educación, pero sin dedicarle ni una mísera mirada.

-¿Y los demás?

-Carlisle está en el hospital, Esme en la floristería y Emmet tenía una reunión urgente- Respondió Bella con indiferencia.

-¿Papá se ha ido?- Se quejó Renesmee- Me prometió que hoy me llevaría el al cole- La cara de decepción de Renesmee era enorme y Edward se sintió mal.

-Si quieres puedo llevarte yo.

-¡NO!- Gritó de inmediato- ¡TÚ NO ME LLEVAS!

-Renesmee, cálmate, por favor.

-¡Él no! ¡Él no!- La niña se puso nerviosa, empezó a tener espasmos y a convulsionar.

Bella se apresuró a cogerla y tumbarla en el suelo, hizo que la niña abriera la boca y metió su dedo, impidiendo que se mordiera la lengua.

-¡Abre el primer cajón que hay a tu lado Edward! ¡Dame la cajita que pone Renesmee!- Edward se apresuró a obedecer la orden de Bella, sacó la cajita y se la acercó- ¡Ábrela! ¡Llena la jeringa hasta donde está la raya roja!- De nuevo obedeció sin rechistar y le entregó la jeringa a Bella- Ya está cariño, ya está...- Bella introdujo la aguja en el brazo de su hija y le inyectó su medicina. Poco a poco Renesmee dejó de tener convulsiones.

-Lo siento mamá.

-No te preocupes princesa- La abrazó llorando y la cogió en brazos- ¿Puedes subir tu sola o te llevo yo?

-Voy yo sola.

Renesmee bajó de los brazos de su madre, esperó unos segundos hasta estar segura de que no iba a caerse y se fue a su habitación. Bella se limpió las lágrimas, guardó la jeringuilla en su caja y esta en el cajón.

-Gracias por darte prisa.

-¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?- Preguntó Edward conmocionado por lo que acababa de presenciar- Estaba bien y de pronto...

-Renesmee está enferma, aun no sabemos que es lo que tiene, pero cuando se pone muy nerviosa le sucede eso, y a veces se desmaya sin motivo, o vomita sangre... Carlisle le está haciendo pruebas, esperamos averiguar que le sucede dentro de poco.

-¿Desde cuando está así?- Edward se preocupó al saber eso.

-Desde muy pequeña, antes era muy eventualmente, pero desde hace unos meses ha ido a peor...

-Si puedo hacer algo por ella- Lo decía de corazón.

-No tienes que hacer nada, ella tiene todo lo que necesita.

-Yo soy su padre- Se defendió Edward viendo como Bella quería dejarlo al margen.

-¿No me digas? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Desde ayer? No te atrevas a decirme que tú eres su padre y tienes derecho, no te atrevas ni si quiera a insinuarlo, Emmet es el padre de Renesmee.

-No puedes impedirme que la vea- Se defendió- No voy a dejar que me apartes de ella, ya me he perdido cinco años, no quiero perderme ninguno más.

-¿Vas a... Vas a... Quieres llevarte a Renesmee?- El miedo apareció reflejado en la voz y el rostro de Bella- ¿Vas a quitármela?

-No, claro que no, nunca podría hacer eso, pero tampoco voy a irme, voy a hacer todo lo posible porque me quiera, por estar para ella, eso no puedes negármelo.

-No te lo impediré, pero para conseguir eso, antes tienes que llegar hasta ella, y no pienso ayudarte a conseguirlo- Bella se arregló un poco la ropa y caminó hacia la puerta.

-¿No quieres preguntarme nada? ¿No quieres saber donde he estado? ¿Por qué me fui?

-Hace algún tiempo que eso me da igual- Respondió sin mirarle- Tú ya no eres el centro de mi vida- Salió de la cocina y fue hasta las escaleras de la entrada- ¡Renesmee, baja, es hora de ir al colegio!

-Puedo llevarla yo.

-Hoy no Edward- Respondió Bella alejándose de él, que se había colocado justo tras ella- Ya has visto como se ha puesto, no pienso dejar que hoy sufra otra crisis.

-Dejame que os acompañe al menos.

-Si ella quiere, sino, te quedas aquí- Sentenció ella sin dar opción a réplica.

Renesmee bajó con su uniforme de colegio y su mochila lentamente por las escaleras, agarrándose bien fuerte a la barandilla. Le entregó la mochila a su madre y se giró para que le arreglara el lazo del pelo.

-¿Me dejas que os acompañe en el coche?- Le preguntó Edward suplicándoselo con la mirada- Por favor, te prometo que no tendrás que hablarme si no quieres- Renesmee suspiró y asintió- Gracias.

-Vamos entonces.

Renesmee salió de la mano de su madre sin mirar a Edward, este las siguió de cerca, sabía que todo iba a ser muy complicado pero debía intentar arreglar las cosas cuanto antes, no estaba seguro de cuantos días le iban a permitir permanecer en Forks y debía aprovechar cada instante que pudiera.

Renesmee se colocó en el asiento de atrás, en su sillita para el coche, Bella en el del conductor y Edward ocupó el del copiloto. El coche se puso en marcha y fueron camino de la escuela primaria de Forks, Bella puso la música favorita de Renesmee para que ella se relajara ante la presencia de Edward, eso pareció funcionar.

Cuando llegaron, Renesmee se acercó a la parte delantera del coche y besó la mejilla de su madre.

-Pórtate bien tesoro- Ella asintió- Y tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?

-Como hoy es tu cumpleaños, Emmet me ha dicho que en compensación por no haberte podido traer él al cole como te prometió, vendrá a recogerte con un regalo de cumpleaños que no podrás ni imaginar- Le dijo viendo la cara de emoción de su hija- ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Genial! ¡Verás cuando se lo cuente a mis amigas! ¡Papá oso viene a por mi!

-Cálmate, no quiero que te de otro ataque- Le pidió Bella- Bueno cielo, nos vemos esta tarde.

-Hasta luego mami.

Renesmee bajó del coche sin despedirse de Edward, fue corriendo hasta la puerta del colegio, se giró y se despidió de su madre con la mano antes de entrar, como hacía cada día. Entonces Bella arrancó el coche y se alejó del colegio.

-¿Donde quieres que te deje?

-Iré contigo- Dijo sin más- No tengo nada que hacer.

-Pues yo si, tengo que trabajar, así que dime donde te dejo.

-Te acompaño hasta el trabajo, así podremos hablar- Estaba decidido a ir con ella.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-Vamos Bella, no puedo creerme que tras tantos años de relación no tengas preguntas que hacerme- Edward pensó que picándola un poco conseguiría su propósito- ¿No te interesa saber si he estado con otra?

-Para nada, como te he dicho antes, hace tiempo que eso dejó de importarme.

-Se que aun me quieres, lo noto, así que deja de hacerte la dura y habla conmigo- Bella paró el coche con brusquedad al borde del camino.

-Muy bien, quieres hablar, hablemos- Dijo mirándolo con rabia y medio llorando- ¿Quieres saber si aun te quiero? Pues si, claro que te quiero, por desgracia para mi, te llevo clavado muy hondo. ¿Que si tengo preguntas que hacerte? Por supuesto, ¿quieres oírlas?

-Claro que quiero.

-¿Donde estabas cuando me enteré de que estaba esperando a tu hija? ¿Y cuando tuve que enfrentar a mis padres yo sola por esa razón? ¿Donde estabas cuando me encerraron en mi habitación donde casi muero cuando se produjo el incendio?- Empezó a hacer todas aquellas preguntas atacando a Edward directamente- ¿Donde estabas cuando estuve en el hospital recuperándome? ¿Y cuando nació Renesmee? ¿Donde has estado cuando ella te ha necesitado? ¿Dime? Respóndeme a eso.

-Ojala pudiera responderte, y ojala mi respuesta fuera suficiente para compensar todas esas ausencias.

-No necesito ninguna respuesta, se muy bien donde estabas- La mirada de Bella era acusatoria.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Lejos de mi, lejos de tu hija, lejos de tu hogar- Se secó las lágrimas- Y por muchas excusas que quieras poner, por muy justificada que creas que está tu ausencia, nada me quitará esos malos momentos que pasé por tu marcha, nada justifica tu abandono, si de verdad me hubieras querido como decías, habrías hallado el modo de decirme al menos el porqué- Bella volvió a arrancar el coche- Como te he dicho antes, no tenemos nada de que hablar.

Hola!

Me alegro de que os esté gustando la historia, la verdad es que a mi es de las que más me están gustando escribir, es diferente a lo que he escrito hasta ahora, y me está gustando el resultado.

A las fanáticas Edward/Bella, os diré que tendréis que tener paciencia, pronto irán saliendo nuevos personajes y creo que os gustará lo que llevo, de momento tengo 23 capitulos, y aun no la he acabado.

¿Impresiones del capítulo? ¿Cosas que sospecháis que pasarán? ¿Cual será el regalo de Emmet? ¿Que será capaz de hacer Edward para ganarse a Bella y a Renesmee? ¿Que tendrá Renesmee?

Poco a poco lo iremos descubriendo. Mientras tanto pasaros por mi nueva historia, "La guerra de las especies"

Nos leemos en el próximo


	4. 3º Sufriendo

**3º Sufriendo**

Bella condujo el coche en completo silencio, ya que Edward no decía donde quería que lo dejara, lo llevaría hasta su trabajo y allí lo dejaría para que volviera como mejor le pareciera. No estaba dispuesta a que él jugara con ella y la llevara a su terreno, ella no era aquella adolescente enamorada que se había dejado engañar por un montón de promesas vacías, ahora era una mujer hecha y derecha, madura, segura de si misma y con las ideas claras.

Edward la miraba de reojo, intentando ver en ella aquella mirada asustada e inocente que tanto adoraba ver en ella, pero en lugar de eso solo pudo ver sufrimiento y dolor, todo provocado por él, por sus proyectos, por su ambición, por su estupidez.

-Bella, se que no es fácil, pero intenta entenderme, ¿crees que si pudiera haberte contado algo no lo habría hecho?

-Te marchaste sin avisar, sin decir nada del motivo- Le respondió lo más tranquila que pudo- No necesito saber nada más, nada justifica esa marcha repentina.

-Bella, no dependía de mi, no tuve más remedio- Edward intentó cogerle la mano, pero ella la apartó de inmediato- Ojala algún día pueda contarte lo que ocurre.

-Ya no importa, da igual los motivos que tuvieras para irte y que tengas para no hablar- Paró el coche en el aparcamiento del club- Yo he rehecho mi vida y no puedes hacer nada.

-No puedo porque no me dejas, si me dieras una oportunidad podría demostrarte que sigo siendo el mismo, que sigo sintiendo lo mismo…

-Edward, no sigas, puede que tú no hayas cambiado pero yo si- Bella suspiró y lo miró a los ojos- No puedo darte una oportunidad porque la chica que te quería ya no existe, desapareció en el mismo instante que tomaste la decisión de irte.

-Entiendo que me odies, pero aun así, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, y cuando te des cuenta de que yo soy el adecuado para ti, estaré esperándote con los brazos abiertos.

-Yo no te odio, al menos ya no, y perdonarte…- Bella pensó las palabras que quería decirle con detenimiento- El perdón hay que ganárselo, y tú pretendes que te lo de a cambio de nada- Edward intentó replicar pero ella continuó- No eres capaz de contar nada de lo que te alejó de mi, así que no veo porque debo darte mi perdón- Salió del coche y esperó a que él bajara también- No quiero que me esperes, será en vano y solo nos harás más desdichados a todos.

Bella se alejó del coche y de él, se adentró en el club y desapareció de la vista de Edward. Él la vio entrar sin girarse, haciendo que se sintiera totalmente hundido, miró el local en el que acababa de entrar Bella y casi se cae para atrás de la impresión.

Sin atreverse a entrar en el club, Edward caminó de vuelta a casa de sus padres, pensando en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, tantas cosas habían cambiado en esos años, tanto daño había infligido a sus seres queridos, todo por sus proyectos con la NASA, por ser tan ambicioso de adolescente, eso era lo que había hecho que la NASA lo obligara a irse, a participar a la fuerza en sus proyectos secretos.

Tardó un poco en llegar a la casa, su paso era lento, su mente lo tenía absorto. Al llegar se dio cuenta de que no llevaba llaves y llamó, sin saber si habría vuelto alguien ya. Su madre abrió con el rostro lloroso y un poco alterada.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-He acompañado a Bella a llevar a Renesmee al colegio y luego he ido con ella hasta su trabajo- Respondió sin muchos ánimos.

-¿Solo era eso?- Edward asintió- Pensé que te habías vuelto a marchar sin decir nada- Sonrió con inocencia, calmándose al escucharlo- ¿Qué tal ha ido?

-Creo que no podía haber ido peor, la niña ha manifestado claramente que me odia, he sido testigo de una de sus crisis, he tenido una fuerte discusión con Bella y me ha dicho claramente que la deje.

-No creerías que todo iba a ser como antes de tu marcha, ¿verdad?- Esme lo acompañó hasta el salón.

-No, claro que no, pero esperaba algo más de comprensión por parte de mi familia.

-Comprensión- Esme rió sin ganas- Tu padre y yo comprendemos que tuviste que marcharte, comprendemos que seguramente tendrías motivos que te obligaron a hacer lo que hiciste y no nos importa, pero con Bella y Renesmee la situación es distinta, necesitan respuestas y si no puedes dárselas no tienes nada que hacer.

-Lo entiendo, pero, a pesar de no poder contarles nada, no puedo darme por vencido, yo las quiero, nunca he dejado de amar a Bella, y adoro a Renesmee desde el momento que supe de su existencia.

-No puedo decir que me alegre de escuchar eso porque suceda lo que suceda, uno de mis hijos acabará sufriendo y de momento tienes tú todas las papeletas- Se sinceró con él acariciándole la mejilla mientras se sentaba con él en el salón- Bueno, dejemos estos temas tan tristes para otro momento, ¿me ayudas a preparar el cumpleaños de Renesmee?

-Claro mamá.

Entre los dos arreglaron el jardín para la fiesta que se iba a dar esa misma tarde, Esme lo tenía todo preparado, todo apalabrado, el payaso sabía a que hora tenía que llegar, el catering llegaría poco antes de que la niña llegara del colegio y todo sería perfecto para la princesa de la casa.

-¿No es un poco excesivo todo esto para una niña de cinco años?

-Puede ser, pero así lo quieren Bella y Emmet- Le explicó- Cuando Renesmee empezó a mostrar síntomas de su enfermedad, de inmediato comenzaron a hacerle pruebas y muchos médicos ayudaron a tu padre a intentar averiguar que le sucedía, pero nadie ha dado aun con el problema- Narró aquellos momentos con sufrimiento- Los especialistas cardíacos aseguraron que si las crisis de Renesmee aumentaban era más que probable que la niña no llegara a la edad de diez años- Esme abrazó a Edward llorando- Si no averiguamos que le sucede podemos perderla en cualquier momento, así que todos intentamos que cada día sea inolvidable para ella.

-Lo lamento, no tenía ni idea, nadie me ha dicho nada al respecto.

-Acabas de llegar a sus vidas, dales tiempo para que te abran su corazón- Esme se separó de él y fue hacia el interior de la casa, Edward la siguió hasta la cocina- ¿Sucede algo?

-Bella me ha mencionado esta mañana algo relacionado con un incendio, ¿puedes contarme que ocurrió?

-Supongo que si- Bajó la mirada- Fue al poco de haberte marchado, Bella vino a casa muy alterada y nerviosa, tenía la esperanza de que nosotros supiéramos donde estabas, pero no era así, de modo que se marchó sin decir nada, llorando muy nerviosa- Narró Esme recordando la cara de Bella- Dos o tres meses después, ya no lo recuerdo bien, Bella fue ingresada en el hospital de gravedad, acababa de salir viva de un incendio en su casa. Yo fui a verla de inmediato, antes de que me dejaran verla, tu padre me explicó lo que había ocurrido. Charlie y Reneé Swan habían encerrado a su hija en su habitación hacía meses por haber permitido que "alguien la dejara embarazada"- Edward escuchaba la narración sintiendo cada palabra- Ella se había negado a abortar y ninguno de los dos se lo perdonó. El día del incendio, Charlie se quedó dormido con un cigarro encendido, ese cigarro provocó el incendio, Charlie y Reneé murieron, pero los bomberos pudieron sacar a Bella de la casa por la ventana de su habitación antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Mi pobre Bella- La voz de Edward estaba quebrada por el dolor- Cuanto ha sufrido por mi culpa.

-Después de eso, tu padre y yo decidimos traerla con nosotros- Tomó su mano dándole ánimos- Siempre hemos querido a Bella como si fuera nuestra propia hija, no podíamos dejarla sola, y menos sabiendo que llevaba dentro a tu hija- Le sonrió y limpió sus lágrimas- ¿Quieres saber algo más?

-Una cosa más, hoy al acompañar a Bella, ella ha entrado en un club llamado "Sol de Medianoche", ¿qué es ese club?

-Ese es el club de Bella- Le respondió sonriente- Bella lo abrió después de que naciera Renesmee con el dinero que heredó de sus padres, es un local muy agradable, van los socios a disfrutar de música, de una copa o simplemente a pasar el rato- Esme estaba muy orgullosa del local de Bella- Ella se encarga de todo, busca a los artistas, se encarga de que siempre haya de todo, de los empleados y algunos días va a la hora de apertura para tratar con los clientes.

-Lo ha hecho.

-¿De que hablas?- Esme lo miró sin entender.

-Ese club era nuestro sueño, lo planeamos entre los dos cuando empezamos a salir, pensando la forma en la que nos ganaríamos la vida. Ella lo ha hecho realidad.

Edward lloró al pensar en lo diferente que era todo a como lo había planeado, Bella había hecho realidad su sueño, había conseguido hacer el local que debía haber sido de ambos, y lo había hecho sin él. Subió a su habitación un poco abatido, se tumbó en la cama y, perdido en los recuerdos felices que tenía, se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó unas horas después, bajó a la planta baja, vio como Bella ayudaba a Esme a recoger los platos de la comida, no le importó, apenas tenía hambre después de todo lo que había escuchado en una sola mañana. Emmet estaba apunto de salir a por Renesmee con una caja entre sus brazos, al verle la cara vio una enorme sonrisa, irradiaba felicidad y amor, Edward se sintió terriblemente mal al pensar que estaba intentando arrebatarle la que ahora era su familia, ¿tenía el derecho a eso?

Edward estuvo en silencio viendo como Bella y Esme terminaban de preparar los últimos detalles de la fiesta, Bella estaba nerviosa pero parecía feliz a pesar de todo, estaba sonriendo, era la primera sonrisa que le veía desde que él había entrado en la casa.

Cuando Renesmee entró por la puerta, lo hizo corriendo y saltando de felicidad, en sus brazos llevaba un cachorrito peludo

-¡Mamá, abuelita! ¡Mirad que me ha regalado papa oso!- Exclamó entusiasmada- Se llama Jake, es mi perrito, ¿verdad que es precioso?- Se lo mostró abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Es precioso mi vida- Bella abrazó a su hija y acarició al perro- ¿Lo has llamado Jake?

-Si porque se parece a mi compañero de clase Jacob- Sonrió la niña- Los dos tienen mucho pelo y sacan la lengua cuando están contentos- Fue la respuesta sincera y alegre de la niña que hizo que tanto su madre como su abuela estallaran en carcajadas.

-Renesmee, vamos a acomodar a Jake en tu cuarto mientras mamá y la abuela terminan de prepararlo todo antes de que lleguen tus amigos.

-Vale papá oso- Renesmee subió sonriente junto a Emmet.

Edward observó la escena con envidia, pensando que él no tenía derecho a romper esa felicidad que tenían los tres, ¿debía irse ahora que aun no había tomado confianza con ninguno de los tres?

**Hola a todos,**

**me alegro de que os esté gustando, la verdad es que es de las historias con las que más estoy disfrutando al escribir, me encanta esta historia.**

**Ya tengo preparado el siguiente capítulo (en realidad tengo hechos 23) así que si llegais a los 10 reviews subiré el siguiente**

**Nos leemos**


	5. 4º El día de Renesmee

**4º El día de Renesmee**

Edward observaba como cada uno se encargaba de una tarea para que el cumpleaños estuviera listo a la hora indicada y fuera perfecto para Renesmee, Bella se encargaba de preparar la tarta, su madre de la decoración, su padre estaba hinchando un montón de globos para sacarlos al jardín, y Emmet estaba arriba entreteniendo a la niña. Esme le había pedido que se encargara él de decirles a los del catering donde poner cada cosa, así que se dedicó a su labor sin rechistar.

Una vez hubo terminado, fue al salón a esperar que pasara el rato, no quería importunar a la niña, así que se dedicaría a permanecer allí en silencio mientras los demás disfrutaban de la fiesta de cumpleaños.

Alguien llamó al timbre, Renesmee bajó corriendo las escaleras vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, llevaba una cinta de pelo a juego recogiendo su espesa melena rizada y cobriza, parecía aun auténtica princesa. Edward la observó bajar corriendo y le pareció la niña más hermosa que jamás había visto y le resultaba increíble pensar que una niña tan enérgica y llena de vida pudiera morir si no se encontraba el origen de su enfermedad.

-¡Yo abro! ¡Yo abro!- Gritó Renesmee corriendo hasta la puerta, Emmet bajó tras ella riendo. Renesmee abrió sonriente- ¡Jacob!- Saludó a su amigo colgándose de su cuello- Pensé que no ibas a venir.

-Al final convencí a mi madre para que me dejara venir- Le devolvió el abrazo sonriente- Esto... Renesmee... ¿Podrías soltarme? Necesito respirar.

-Perdona Jacob- Le soltó de inmediato sonriendo con inocencia.

-Renesmee, ¿no invitas a Jacob a entrar?

-Si papi- Le sonrió la pequeña- Vamos Jake, ven conmigo.

-Espera, antes de entrar- Jacob cogió una cajita que tenía en el suelo y se la entregó con mucho cuidado- Espero que te guste.

-¿Puedo abrirlo ahora papá oso?

-¿No será mejor que esperes a abrirlos todos juntos?- Renesmee lo miró fijamente implorando que le dejara abrirlo- Está bien- Se rindió Emmet a los encantos de la niña- Pero es el único, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Renesmee miró la caja con los ojos brillando de la emoción, quitó el lazo que envolvía la caja, destapó la cubierta y se puso a gritar cuando vio lo que había dentro. En el interior había un precioso conejito blanco, era uno de los animales que más le gustaban a Renesmee.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!- Gritó la niña entusiasmada cogiendo al pequeño conejito de la caja y mirándolo enamorada completamente- ¡Muchas gracias Jake!

-Princesa, llévalo al salón y mételo en su caja por ahora, así no se perderá- Le indicó Emmet sonriente.

Renesmee asintió contenta, cogió la mano de Jacob y juntos fueron hacia el salón, Jacob llevaba la caja y Renesmee al conejo. Al entrar, Renesmee vio que Edward se encontraba allí, no lo miró, simplemente lo ignoró, colocaron al conejo dentro de la caja en un lado del salón y salieron de allí. Jacob lo había visto mirando fijamente a Renesmee y sintió curiosidad por aquel hombre.

-¿Quien era ese hombre? Nunca lo había visto- Preguntó el chico una vez traspasaron la puerta del salón.

-Nadie, no es nadie.

Edward la escuchó decir aquellas palabras y le dolieron en lo más profundo de su corazón, su hija renegaba de él, y con toda la razón del mundo, él nunca había estado cuando ella lo había necesitado.

Poco a poco fueron llegando el resto de amigos de Renesmee, Esme los acompañó al jardín para que merendaran mientras esperaban al payaso, lo que más le gustaba a Renesmee. Pero el payaso se estaba retrasando, faltaba poco para que acabara la merienda y debía actuar antes de que ella soplara sus velas.

Edward vio como Bella y Esme iban hacia la cocina muy nerviosas, no pudo evitar acercarse a ver que sucedía, vio como Esme estaba con el teléfono en la oreja mirando a Bella mientras negaba con la cabeza, ella tenía cara de frustración ante eso.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-El payaso que tenía que venir a la fiesta no aparece- Explicó Esme colgando el teléfono y cogiendo de los hombros a Bella- Renesmee espera la actuación del payaso con mucha ilusión, no sabemos que hacer.

-Bueno... Si no tenéis a nadie... Podría hacerlo yo.

-¿Qué?- Bella lo miró sorprendida- ¿Vas a hacer de payaso para Renesmee?

-Si, siempre que a ti no te importe.

-No se si será buena idea Edward- Comenzó a decir Esme- Bella no creo que se sienta muy cómoda con la situación...

-No, no importa, solo importa que Renesmee tenga el mejor día de su vida.

-Esperar, voy a cambiarme y bajo de inmediato- Dijo Edward sonriendo al haber visto alivio en el rostro de Bella gracias a él.

Edward estuvo arriba unos minutos y cuando bajó estaba totalmente maquillado, con un traje de payaso y algunos juguetes y globos. Esme sonrió al verlo así vestido, recordaba a la perfección ese disfraz.

-No sabía que aun conserváramos ese disfraz.

-Papá nunca ha hecho limpieza del trastero desde que yo tengo memoria- Respondió él colocándose bien el enorme lazo del cuello- Me extrañaba que lo hubiera hecho estos últimos seis años. ¿Qué opináis?

-Espero que Renesmee no se de cuenta de que eres tú- Fue la respuesta de Bella antes de salir al jardín de nuevo.

Esme salió junto a Edward, lo anunció y un montón de aplausos de todos los niños llenaron el jardín. Edward hizo montones de trucos, moldeó los globos para que tuvieran formas distintas, pintó las caras de los niños con montones de colores y los hizo reír con montones de payasadas hasta el punto de que casi se quedaban sin respiración.

Renesmee reía tanto que ni siquiera se percató de que Edward era aquel payaso que tanto le estaba gustando. Incluso pudo ver tristeza en su mirada cuando Bella anunció que él tenía que irse porque llegaba el momento de que la cumpleañera soplara las velas.

Edward se despidió de los niños, entró en la casa de nuevo mientras entre Bella y Esme sacaban la tarta y los niños cantaban la canción de Cumpleaños Feliz. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pero un brazo fuerte lo paró, Edward vio a Emmet a su espalda.

-Gracias Edward.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?- Se extrañó de aquel gesto de su hermano.

-Por hacer esto para que Renesmee fuera completamente feliz hoy.

-No tienes porqué dármelas, yo también quiero que ella sea feliz- Respondió algo dolido- ¿Tan difícil es de creer que quiera que mi hija sea feliz?

-No creo que sea el mejor momento para tener esta conversación Edward, hoy es el cumpleaños de Renesmee, no quiero fastidiarle la fiesta con nuestros gritos.

-Si hay gritos será porque tú quieres- Edward se cruzó de brazos mirándolo- Yo también quiero lo mejor para ellas Emmet, aunque te cueste creerlo.

-Eso tendrás que demostrarlo- Emmet se giró para volver a la fiesta, dándole la espalda a Edward.

-¿Por qué no me contaste lo de la enfermedad de Renesmee?

-No tenía nada que contarte- Dijo con indiferencia.

-¡Claro que si! ¡Soy su padre! ¡Creo que me debes una explicación!

-¿¡Me pides explicaciones! ¿¡Tú! ¿¡Tú que te niegas a dar ninguna!- Emmet volvió a encararlo, esta vez enfadado- Creo que te equivocas, aquí nadie te debe ninguna explicación- Volvió a girarse, fue hasta la puerta del jardín y sin mirarle continuó- Nunca debiste volver de donde demonios hayas estado metido estos años- Y salió al jardín junto a Bella.

Edward fue a su habitación, se quitó el traje, el maquillaje y dejó todos los utensilios que había utilizado a un lado, se metió en la ducha pensando en que podría hacer para conseguir que comprendieran un poco su situación, él estaba totalmente atado de pies y manos, no podía abrir la boca para contar nada.

Tras la ducha, Edward se asomó por la ventana viendo como se marchaban los últimos niños, el cumpleaños había terminado así que bajó lentamente sin muchos ánimos, fue a la cocina a ayudar a recoger un poco, allí estaban Renesmee con Esme y Bella hablando de lo mucho que le había gustado la fiesta, los regalos, y especialmente el payaso.

-Mami, el año que viene quiero el mismo payaso, ha sido el mejor que he visto, mucho mejor que el de el año pasado.

-El año que viene veremos si puede venir, ¿de acuerdo?- Bella le sonrió a la pequeña sin muchas ganas.

-Tiene que poder, si a ti no te hace caso, hablaré yo con él y lo convenceré- Renesmee sonrió- Voy a ayudar a papá oso a montar la jaula para mi conejito- Salió de la cocina dando pequeños saltitos.

-Esto es genial- Suspiró Bella- Ahora, si el año que viene tú no estás disponible, a ver que hacemos.

-Estaré disponible.

-Si, bueno, eso lo veremos- Cogió algunas bolsas de basura y salió de la cocina.

-Ten paciencia Edward, ahora está un poco molesta por la discusión que has tenido con Emmet, no se lo tengas en cuenta.

-No lo hago mamá, no le tengo nada en cuenta- Respondió cabizbajo- Saldré al jardín a ayudar a papá.

Salió por la puerta del jardín, allí estaba Carlisle recogiendo la basura que había quedado tras la fiesta mientras los del catering se llevaban las mesas y las sillas.

-¿Sucede algo Edward?- Preguntó Carlisle al verlo tan serio.

-No se que más hacer, cada cosa que hago molesta más a Bella o a Emmet, y Renesmee... No hay forma de acercarme a ella, me ignora por completo.

-No te preocupes, Renesmee necesita tiempo para asimilar la noticia y Bella... Ella es un tema distinto, pero estoy convencido de que te perdonará- Le dijo dándole ánimos.

-¿Podrías contarme tú más detalles de la enfermedad de Renesmee? Emmet y Bella apenas me han dicho nada.

-Poco puedo decirte la verdad- La mirada de Carlisle estaba llena de tristeza mientras hablaba- Por más pruebas que le hemos hecho no hemos podido averiguar nada.

-¿Y la han visto los mejores médicos?

-Los mejores con los que he podido contactar al menos- Respondió mirando a su hijo- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada, solo quiero estar informado de todo lo que tenga que ver con mi hija.

Edward terminó de recoger junto a Carlisle sin hacer más preguntas, en cuanto acabó, subió a su habitación y marcó un número de teléfono en su móvil.

-¿Jasper? Soy Edward Cullen- Respondió al recibir respuesta al otro lado de la linea.

-_¡Edward! ¿Qué es de ti? Hace meses que no te veo._

-No estoy en Houston, me han dejado volver durante un tiempo a Forks- Le explicó a su amigo.

-_¿Y que puedo hacer por ti a tanta distancia?_

-Puede que no te lo creas pero hace unos días descubrí que tenía una hija- Se hizo el silencio al otro lado- Mi exnovia estaba embarazada cuando me marché y no lo sabía, y necesito tu ayuda.

-_Ed, no es que no quiera ayudarte, pero en temas románticos soy un caso perdido, por eso sigo soltero._

-No se trata de que me ayudes con Bella, sino con Renesmee, mi hija- Le tranquilizó de inmediato-Tú eres el mejor médico que he conocido y tienes medios suficientes para ayudarme.

_-Explícame que necesitas._

-Mi hija tiene una enfermedad, tiene convulsiones, vomita sangre y puede que tenga algún síntoma más que no se me haya comunicado, pero por más pruebas que le han hecho, y por más médicos que la han visitado, ninguno ha sabido decir que es lo que tiene- Le narró muy acelerado- Le han dicho que si no descubren que tiene y la ponen en tratamiento, morirá antes de cumplir los diez años- Se volvió a hacer el silencio- Se que es mucho lo que te pido, pero estoy desesperado.

_-No te preocupes, en cuanto pueda estaré allí, te aviso en cuanto lo tenga todo listo_- Y se cortó la llamada.

Edward sonrió, si había alguien que pudiera averiguar que era lo que le sucedía a Renesmee, ese era Jasper, y cabía la posibilidad de que si lo conseguía, tanto Emmet, como Bella y Renesmee le perdonaran, ese era el mayor consuelo que tenía.

**Hola a todos!**

**Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, como veis, Edward no se ha ido, pero tiene las cosas muy difíciles. Emmet tiene un gran rencor hacia él, Bella no se siente capaz de confiar de nuevo en su exnovio, y Renesmee no cree que sea alguien de fiar.**

**¿Qué pensáis de la actitud de ellos? ¿Que creeis que tendrá Renesmee? ¿Jasper ayudará en algo?**

**Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo jejejeje**

**Nos leemos en el próximo**


	6. 5º Secretos y celos

**5º Secretos y celos**

Los días pasaban muy lentos para Edward, tras la discusión en la cocina el día del cumpleaños, Emmet solo le echaba miradas asesinas, Bella intentaba no coincidir con él en la misma habitación, y cuando no tenía más remedio, su mirada era de dolor y rabia. Y Renesmee seguía con la misma actitud, ignorándolo por completo como a un extraño.

La niña había cogido la costumbre de subir a su habitación en cuanto llegaba del colegio, jugar con Cloe, su conejita, un rato, bajar al jardín para corretear un poco con su perrito Jake, para después entrar al salón a ver la tele tumbada sobre una manta.

Edward solía observarla en silencio desde el sofá del salón, miraba por la ventana hacia el jardín, contemplando la energía que tenía la niña a pesar de su enfermedad, cuando la niña entraba a ver la tele, solía coger un libro y fingir que leía para que ella no descubriera como la observaba, pero en cuanto Renesmee se centraba en la pantalla, él bajaba un poco el libro y se quedaba mirándola todo el tiempo que podía.

Siempre tenía a mano su móvil esperando la llamada de Jasper, pero esa llamada no llegaba, sabía que su amigo iría en cuanto pudiera, pero tenía que arreglarlo todo para que en la NASA no le dijeran nada, después de todo, iba a hacerle un favor extraoficialmente, aparte de sus respectivos trabajos. Edward sabía muy bien que si la NASA descubría que la niña era hija suya y que iba a utilizar su tecnología para averiguar que le sucedía, las consecuencias sobre él y cualquiera que le ayudase serían terribles.

Una tarde que de verdad se había centrado en el libro que tenía entre sus manos, sintió un cosquilleo en la pierna derecha, seguido de un pequeño tirón de su pantalón, al mirar hacia abajo vio a Jake, el perro de Renesmee, tirando de su pantalón buscando su atención. Miró hacia la niña, pero ella ni se había percatado de eso, seguía mirando la tele.

-Hola amiguito- Le acarició la pequeña cabecita al animal- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Quieres un poco de atención?

-¡Jake! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!- Gritó Renesmee, viendo como su perro le hacía carantoñas a Edward- ¡Te he dicho que no te acerques a él!

-Venga pequeño, ve con tu dueña antes de que se enfade.

-¡Jake! ¡Te he dicho que vengas!- Volvió a gritar enfadada al ver que el perro no le hacía caso.

-Venga pequeño, ya jugaremos otro día, haz caso a lo que te dicen.

-Te he dicho que vengas- Renesmee cogió a Jake en brazos y se fue hacia la puerta del jardín a sentarse en los escalones.

Edward no pudo evitar ponerse a reír al pensar en como aquel animalito había hecho enfadar a Renesmee por el simple hecho de querer jugar como cachorro que era. Pero sabía que el enfado le duraría poco, solo con un lametón en la cara de Jake se habría acabado el enfado, y eso hacía que se sintiera bien, porque podía disfrutar de esos pequeños momentos, viéndola feliz.

Tras un rato más en el salón, Edward subió las escaleras dispuesto a darse una ducha fría, tenía bastante calor y pensó que eso le ayudaría a relajar los músculos. Mientras subía notó que la casa estaba muy silenciosa, Renesmee seguía en el jardín, Carlisle y Esme estaban fuera, y Bella y Emmet estaban en su habitación.

Pasó por la puerta semiabierta de la habitación de Emmet y Bella y no pudo evitar mirar por la rendija, Bella estaba medio desnuda tumbada sobre la cama hacia el lado donde estaba la puerta, tan hermosa como la recordaba, y no pudo evitar quedarse mirando. Vio como Emmet se arrodillaba ante la cama envuelto en una toalla y le cogía las manos.

-Emmet, ¿que narices te ocurre? Estás muy raro hoy.

-Estoy un poco nervioso- Se sinceró con ella mirando fijamente sus manos.

-¿Nervioso? Cariño, la reunión de esta noche va a salir genial, no tienes que preocuparte, verás como tengo razón.

-No es por la reunión de esta noche Bella- Suspiró, tomó aire, buscó algo bajo la cama y miró a Bella fijamente a los ojos- Se que la llegada de Edward está haciendo que nuestra relación sea más complicada, que por culpa de su presencia tenemos más discusiones que nunca pero...

-Emmet, ¿no estarás dejándome verdad? Es cierto que estoy más irascible desde que él ha vuelto, pero eso no significa que mis sentimientos hayan cambiado...

-No era eso Bella- Se rió al verse interrumpido de esa forma- Quería decir que precisamente por la llegada de Edward a la casa he sentido como mi amor por ti crecía más, al pensar que podrías elegirlo a él me ha hecho pensar en lo miserable que sería mi vida si te fueras de mi lado, por esa razón- Emmet abrió sus manos y sacó una cajita de terciopelo roja, la abrió y mostró un anillo sencillo pero hermoso- Bella... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Emmet...- Bella se llevó las manos a la boca mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas- ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si, ya lo creo que va en serio.

-Si, claro que si- Bella se tiró a su cuello haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo- Si, si, si, si.

Edward dio unos pasos hacia atrás, se puso pálido, y sin ser consciente de ello, caminó hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta lentamente. Sabía que ellos no estaban casados, sabía que su relación era profunda, pero esperaba tener más tiempo para ganarse de nuevo el corazón de Bella.

Se enfadó internamente con Emmet, había estado con ella cuatro años, y le había pedido su mano en matrimonio justo cuando él había vuelto, pero no podía creer que su hermano fuera tan rastrero de hacer algo tan importante tan solo para restregarle que Bella era suya.

Se metió bajo la ducha y, acurrucado, se puso a llorar solo de pensar que estaba tan cerca de perder la oportunidad de recuperarla, si se casaban no habría vuelta atrás, la habría perdido para siempre. Sintió como su corazón se encogía lentamente, él la quería y quería lo mejor para ella, ¿lo mejor era que él se hiciera a un lado y le diera vía libre a su hermano? Ella lo había aceptado, pero también sabía que seguía sintiendo algo por él.

Decidió no darle más vueltas por el momento, hasta la fecha de la boda tenía tiempo para averiguar si eso era lo que realmente quería Bella, pero si había un solo atisbo de duda, él se encargaría de que esa boda nunca se realizara.

Tras salir de la ducha se vistió sin muchos ánimos y salió para dirigirse de nuevo al salón, pero al llegar a las escaleras paró, Emmet y Bella estaban bajando sonrientes, cogidos de la mano, vestidos de forma muy elegante.

-Creo que debemos esperar un poco para decírselo.

-Si crees que es lo mejor, de acuerdo- Le respondió Emmet- Aunque no entiendo porque no podemos decírselo ahora.

-Hazme caso, se lo tomará mejor si esperamos un poco.

-Como tú quieras mi vida- Besó sus labios sonriente- Se hará todo como tú quieras.

Edward suponía que hablaban de como contarle la noticia, porque sospechaba que Emmet lo había hablado ya con sus padres, había reconocido aquel anillo que le había entregado a Bella, era el mismo con el que su padre le pidió matrimonio a su madre, el mismo que él había pensado entregarle a Bella si no hubiera tenido que irse.

Permaneció en la parte superior de las escaleras, pensativo, hasta que escuchó como un coche paraba delante de la puerta de la casa, y vio salir a Emmet y Bella por la puerta, entonces bajó y se encontró con su madre entrando.

-Buenas tardes Edward.

-Hola mamá- Le besó la mejilla- Has llegado más pronto que otras tardes.

-Si, como Bella y Emmet tenían una reunión esta noche he salido antes, por Renesmee.

-Si, no creo que le hiciera gracia quedarse sola conmigo- Suspiró deprimido.

Edward fue de nuevo al salón, se sentó en el sofá y volvió a coger el libro que había dejado antes, al menos la lectura lo tendría distraído. Al ratito volvió a notar el mismo tirón en sus pantalones que hacía un rato, y allí estaba otra vez Jake.

-Hola otra vez amiguito- Le sonrió, lo cogió y lo puso sobre sus piernas- Parece que tú eres el único que se alegra de verme.

-Así es, y no se porque- Escuchó la voz de Renesmee desde la puerta del salón- Le gustas a Jake.

-Siento que eso te moleste, te aseguro que no le he hecho nada para que venga conmigo.

-Lo se- Renesmee se adentró en el salón y se sentó en el suelo sobre la alfombra, a poca distancia de Edward- Mi profe Alice dice que los perros reconocen a las personas buenas y a las malas- La niña miró a su perrito lamer las manos de Edward con simpatía- Y parece que él cree que no eres malo.

-¿Y tú que crees?

-No lo se- Desvió la mirada hacia la de Edward- Papá oso está enfadado contigo, y mamá llora mucho desde que has vuelto.

-Lo se, me he dado cuenta de eso.

-Si no eres malo, ¿por qué ellos no quieren estar contigo?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Porque hace años le hice daño a tu madre sin querer y no me han perdonado todavía- Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente, Edward creyó ver algo diferente en esos ojos color chocolate.

-¿Puedo preguntarme una cosa?

-Claro, lo que quieras- La incitó Edward.

-Mamá dice que tú eres mi papá- Edward asintió- ¿Por qué no has venido a verme nunca si eras mi papá?

-Por cosas de mayores pequeña.

-¿Es por cosas de mayores por las que está enfadado papá oso y triste mamá?- Edward volvió a asentir y la niña bajó la mirada- Puede que no seas como yo creía...

-¡Renesmee! ¡A la cama!- Se escuchó la voz de Esme desde la cocina.

-La abuela me llama- Renesmee se puso en pie, cogió a su perrito y miró a Edward- Buenas noches Edward.

-Buenas noches Renesmee.

Edward vio como salía la niña del salón y solo pudo sonreír, la niña había hecho un primer acercamiento hacia él, gracias a ese cachorrito había empezado a hablarle, y por sus ojos estaba seguro de que pronto podría profundizar en su relación con ella.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Edward bajó a desayunar, encontró a Bella y a Esme cuchicheando y riendo, pero al verlo entrar por la puerta las dos se quedaron calladas de inmediato.

-Buenos días- Saludó él rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-Buenos días- Respondieron las dos.

-¿Papá se ha ido ya a trabajar?

-No, aun está en su despacho- Le informó Esme- ¿Sucede algo?

-Nada, tan solo quería comentar unas cosas con él.

-Pues no tardará mucho en irse, si quieres pillarlo, ahora es el mejor momento- Le indicó y Edward salió hacia allí.

Camino hacia el despacho Edward pensó en el motivo que podían haber tenido las dos para quedarse en silencio de esa forma tan descarada, pensó que seguramente estarían hablando de la boda y no querían que él se enterara, sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando entró en el despacho de su padre y vio como Emmet y él se quedaban en silencio de la misma forma al verlo entrar.

**No me matéis por favor, os aseguro que la historia os va a gustar a pesar de que Bella haya aceptado a Emmet, prometido.**

**¿Os ha gustado en general? En el próximo capítulo se arreglará un poquito la situación, solo un poquito, pero poco a poco iréis disfrutando más de la historia.**

**Gracias por la cantidad de reviews, de verdad, me alegran el día.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**


	7. 6º Un pequeño rayo de luz

**6º Un pequeño rayo de luz**

Edward se quedó mirándolos en silencio, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar ante aquel silencio tan incómodo. Su hermano y su padre estaban igual que él, Carlisle carraspeó rompiendo el silencio y Emmet se acomodó en la silla.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti Edward?

-No- Respondió girándose y dándoles la espalda- Seguir hablando, siento haber interrumpido.

Salió del despacho sin dar tiempo a más réplicas, se marchó de la casa y comenzó a caminar por la carretera, con las manos en los bolsillos y cabizbajo. Escuchó unos pasos tras él, pero no quiso girarse, siguió su camino ignorando a quien fuera que estuviera tras él.

-¡Edward, espera!- Se escuchó la voz de Carlisle, Edward paró sin girarse.

-¿No tienes que irte a trabajar?

-Quería explicarte lo que ha sucedido en el despacho, no quiero que pienses algo que no es- Dijo sinceramente.

-Papá, déjalo, no importa.

-Si que importa Edward- Se colocó ante él, lo cogió de los hombros y lo obligó a mirarle- No quiero que te sientas como un extraño porque no lo eres.

-Eso depende de para quien papá, puede que para ti y mamá no, pero para Bella, Emmet y Renesmee soy alguien despreciable al que hay que mantener al margen de todo lo que les sucede.

-Eso no es cierto Edward- Siguió hablando Carlisle- Aunque se comporten de la forma que lo hacen, les importas y no te desean ningún mal.

-Ya, claro- Suspiró, se soltó de las manos de su padre y caminó unos pasos alejándose de él- Eso díselo a alguien menos ingenuo que yo- Y continuó alejándose de él.

-¿A donde vas?

-No lo se- Siguió caminando sin girarse- A pensar, supongo, quizá deba tener en cuenta la opinión de los demás sobre mi regreso.

Edward siguió caminando, ignorando las siguientes palabras de su padre, no quería escuchar más palabras inútiles, nada de lo que él dijera cambiaría la forma en la que los que más le importaban lo veían.

Caminó durante mucho rato, no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo, su regreso no había traído más que quebraderos de cabeza, Bella no quería saber mucho de él, ni siquiera quería que él fuera el padre de Renesmee, prefería estar con su hermano Emmet. Su hermano lo odiaba, si no hubiera sido por sus lazos familiares, estaba seguro de que lo habría matado de una paliza. Y Renesmee... Ella era una niña muy pequeña que había descubierto que su padre no era su padre y que un desconocido quería ejercer esa función.

A nadie parecía importarle lo que pensaba o sentía él, hasta sus padres apoyaban más a Emmet y Bella, no lo abandonaban, no lo alejaban, pero favorecían claramente las acciones de ellos. Era lógico que tras seis años de convivencia con Bella y ausencia por parte de Edward, los lazos familiares hubieran cambiado, y eso le hacía sentir fuera de lugar.

Tras varias horas de dolorosos pensamientos y de frustración, caminó de vuelta a la casa sin demasiados ánimos, al llegar no había nadie, todos había ido a trabajar y Renesmee estaba en el colegio.

Jake salió corriendo a darle la bienvenida, moviendo su rabillo de lado a lado con energía, Edward sonrió, lo cogió entre sus brazos y le acaricio.

-Es bueno saber que hay alguien que se alegra de que vuelva a casa.

Edward salió al jardín con Jake y estuvo pasando el rato, corriendo de aquí para allá con él, disfrutando como un niño, pero el teléfono lo interrumpió y entró con Jake a cogerlo.

-¿Si?

-_Soy __Alice,__ la__ profesora __de __Renesmee, __necesito __que __vayan __al __hospital __de __inmediato,__ voy __hacia __allí __con__ Renesmee-_ Respondió una voz nerviosa al otro lado.

-¿Qué le ha sucedido?

_-Le __dio __una __crisis __muy__ fuerte, __no __estoy __segura __de __como __se __encuentra-_ La mujer parecía asustada.

-No se preocupe, de inmediato voy hacia allí.

Edward colgó y salió corriendo, no tenía coche allí así que corrió todo lo que pudo, no paró hasta llegar al hospital, allí preguntó de inmediato por Renesmee, lo condujeron por los pasillos hasta uno de los boxes. En la entrada estaba una mujer joven, miraba el interior del box con preocupación, se le notaba en la cara.

-Disculpe, ¿es usted la profesora de Renesmee?

-Si- Respondió algo sorprendida- ¿Quien es usted? No le conozco.

-Soy Edward Cullen, el padre de Renesmee.

-¿Su padre?- La chica lo miró de arriba a abajo- ¿El exnovio de Bella?

-Si...

-No sabía que había vuelto a Forks- Estaba realmente sorprendida- Bella no me ha dicho nada- Cambió su cara a una de enfado- Esta me la paga...

-Disculpe, no quiero ser grosero pero, ¿que le ha sucedido a Renesmee?

-Oh, si, lo siento- Se disculpó, mirando de nuevo al interior del box- Ha sido en mitad de clase de educación artística- Le narró- Uno de los compañeros de clase le dijo algo y ella se puso nerviosa- Comenzó a frotarse las manos- No es la primera vez que le da una crisis, pero normalmente se le pasa cuando le inyecto su medicina, sin embargo hoy...- Suspiró al recordar- Hoy no ha servido de nada, el ataque no ha ido a menos hasta que han llegado los sanitarios.

-¿Y ahora como se encuentra?

-Está llorando en la camilla, no quiere que entre con ella, el doctor Cullen ha ido a ver sus pruebas- Alice miró a Edward a los ojos- Quizá debería entrar usted para hablar con ella.

-No creo que eso haga que se sienta mejor, no quiere saber nada de mi.

-Por favor, necesita hablar con alguien- Le suplicó y Edward no pudo negarse- Gracias.

Edward se adentró en el box, Renesmee se quedó mirándolo mientras lloraba, vio como se sentaba frente a ella y dudaba si acariciarla o no.

-¿Por qué has venido?

-Tu profesora llamó preocupada a casa y yo era el único que estaba- Respondió algo nervioso, no estaba seguro de que debiera ser él quien hablara con ella- Se que no te caigo bien, prometo estar solo el tiempo necesario para no incomodarte.

-Puedes quedarte- Giró el rostro para no mirarlo- Si quieres.

-Claro que quiero Renesmee, siempre quiero estar a tu lado.

-Lo sé- La niña cerró los ojos- ¿Me das la mano?

-Claro pequeña.

-Gracias- Respondió al notar la mano de Edward entre sus deditos- No te vayas, por favor.

-No me iré a ningún lado, me quedaré conitgo mientras tú quieras preciosa- Edward acercó la otra mano al rostro de la niña y secó sus lágrimas- ¿Quieres contarme que ha sucedido?

-Jacob dijo una cosa...

-¿Qué dijo Jacob?- Le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza.

-Dijo que yo era una niña abandonada.

-¿Y por qué dijo algo así?- Preguntó secando de nuevo las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir sin control de los ojos de la niña.

-Yo le conté quien eras y lo que mamá me había dicho, y él... Se rió de mi y dijo que tú no me querías, que por eso te fuiste... Dijo que Emmet no era mi padre y que tampoco me quería... Dijo que ni me quería mamá y que yo era un estorbo...

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Me oyes?- Edward apretó un poco la mano de la niña- ¡Yo no me fui por ti! ¡No sabía que tú existías, de haberlo sabido habría vuelto mucho antes! ¡Te quiero desde el mismo momento en el que supe que era tu padre, aunque tú no me quieras a mi! ¡Nunca me he sentido tan orgulloso de algo como de ser tu padre!

-¿Lo dices de verdad?

-Renesmee, mírame a los ojos- La niña obedeció- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, da igual lo que diga Jacob o cualquier otro estúpido, nunca serás un estorbo, para nadie. ¿Entendido?- La niña asintió mirándolo con admiración- Emmet te quiere a ti igual que quiere a tu madre, solo hay que ver la manera en que cuida de ti, ha sido tu padre todos estos años y eso no lo hace alguien que no te quiere. Tu madre te adora y se desvive por ti, eso no hay quien pueda decir lo contrario. Y yo... Yo espero poder ser algo más para ti que el hombre que se marchó hace seis años...

-Ya lo eres Edward- La niña se lanzó a su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza- No me dejes nunca.

-Nunca, mi niña, nunca- Besó sus cabellos y la abrazó también.

Edward no se movió de su lado en ningún momento, Renesmee se quedó dormida, pero Edward no salió del box, Alice entró cuando vio a Renesmee descansar tranquila en la cama, agradeció a Edward haberse quedado con ella, maravillada por la forma de hablar de él.

Carlisle entró un rato después, miró a Renesmee cogida de la mano de Edward, Alice le había contado lo sucedido antes de marcharse y solo pudo sonreír al ver esa muestra de afecto con la pequeña.

Un mensaje de texto llegó al móvil de Edward mientras Carlisle comprobaba que la niña estuviera bien antes de darle el alta. Edward miró de inmediato el mensaje, era de Jasper.

"_Mañana salgo hacia allí. No viajo solo. R viene conmigo. Ya te lo explicaré todo en otro momento. Nos vemos mañana por la noche, el avión llega a las 22h."_

**Hola,**

**creo que este capítulo compensa el ser corto con la intensidad que transmite, ¿no? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? **

**¿Qué creeis que va a suceder?**

**Se que muchos estareis deseando que haya un momento Edward-Bella, pero aun falta para algo así, primero Edward tiene que ganarse a su hija por completo, y además, tengo pensado algo que no se si os podréis imaginar.**

**Gracias por los reviews que me dejais, sois un encanto.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo  
><strong>


	8. 7º Nuevos visitantes

**7º Nuevos visitantes**

Durante las horas que Renesmee permaneció en observación, Edward no se separó de su lado en ningún momento, Renesmee no soltaba su mano y lo miraba, satisfecha de que no la hubiera abandonado. Edward se sentía dichoso al verla sonreír, más sabiendo que por primera vez, era el causante de esa sonrisa.

Carlisle hacía rato que se había marchado a casa, él había querido quedarse con ellos, pero pensó que era un buen momento para que se unieran, y que necesitaban un tiempo a solas para tomarse confianza mutuamente.

El teléfono móvil de Edward sonó cuando estaban apunto de salir de la habitación, él lo cogió sin prestar atención del nombre que ponía en la pantalla.

-_¿¡Como__ está __Renesmee!_- Se escuchó la voz histérica de Bella al otro lado del teléfono.

-Perfectamente, ahora mismo salíamos hacia casa.

-_Me __acaba __de __llamar __Alice__ y __me __ha __contado __lo __que__ ha __sucedido_- Dijo atolondradamente- _Dile __que __se__ ponga._

-Princesa, es tu madre- Le tendió el teléfono.

-¿Por qué no has venido con Edward?

-_Lo __siento __tesoro, __Alice __no __me__ ha __llamado__ hasta __hace __un __momento_- Se disculpó de inmediato- _Ahora__ mismo__ voy__ para __allí._

-No hace falta mami, Edward me llevará a casa.

-_Puedo__ ir __yo__ cariño,__ así __no __molestamos__ a__ Edward_- Insistió de nuevo- _Además,__ no__ quiero__ que __te __sientas __incómoda._

-Ya no me siento incómoda con él mami, ha estado conmigo todo el rato y no es tan malo como yo pensaba, quiero que me lleve el a casa, ¿vale mami?

-_Está__ bien..._- Bella se quedó un poco bloqueada- _¿Puedes __pasarme__ de __nuevo __con__ él?_

-Mamá quiere que te pongas- Dijo la niña, dándole el teléfono de nuevo a Edward.

-Dime Bella.

-_¿Puedes__ llevar __a __la__ niña __a__ casa?-_ Preguntó un poco decepcionada- _Luego __hablaremos._

_-_No te preocupes, yo la llevaré.

-_Bien-_Colgó el teléfono sin despedirse.

-¿Se ha enfadado mamá porque no he querido que venga a por mi?

-No preciosa, si se ha enfadado con alguien ha sido conmigo- Le sonrió acariciándole el cabello- No te preocupes y vayámonos a casa.

Edward cogió la mano de Renesmee, tomó el alta médica, la metió dentro de la mochila del colegio de Renesmee, se la colgó al hombro y juntos salieron del hospital. Al principio estaban en completo silencio, tan solo se miraban sonrientes, en los ojos de Renesmee se reflejaba una luz brillante que Edward no había visto antes en ella.

-Renesmee, ¿quieres que te lleve?

-No, a mamá no le gusta que me cojan- Bajó la mirada- Dice que ya soy mayor para eso.

-Será nuestro pequeño secreto.

Renesmee miró a Edward, él le sonreía sinceramete y ella no pudo evitar sonreír también, asintió y Edward la subió a sus hombros. Renesmee cada vez estaba más sorprendida con Edward, era mucho mejor de lo que ella pensaba, no era como había supuesto al ver llorar a su madre por él.

Edward miró a Renesmee, verla sobre sus hombros sonriente le recordó a cuando él era pequeño y su padre lo llevaba así cuando salían juntos a hacer caminatas y ver paisajes, y no pudo evitarlo, empezó a cantar las canciones infantiles que cantaban los dos en esos momentos. Renesmee se cogió al canturreo y así fueron hasta llegar a la casa.

Carlisle estaba asomado a la ventana, esperando verlos llegar en cualquier momento por el camino principal, más que verlos escuchó sus cantos a lo lejos y sonrió, recordaba a la perfección esas canciones, las había aprendido cuando Emmet y Edward eran pequeños.

-¿Qué son esas canciones?- Preguntó Bella junto a él.

-Son Edward y Renesmee, están apunto de llegar a casa.

-¡Pues ya era hora!- Se quejó ella nerviosa dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Esme y Carlisle la siguieron hasta allí, los dos sabían que estaba así por el susto del ataque de la niña, pero también sabían que iba a pagarlo con Edward y por una vez no tenía motivo. Edward abrió la puerta de la casa aun con la niña en sus hombros, la bajó lentamente y la depositó en el suelo.

-¿¡Por qué habéis tardado tanto!- Los reprendió Bella cogiendo a su hija en brazos.

-No tengo coche así que hemos venido dando un paseo y disfrutando del paisaje.

-¡Haber cogido un taxi!- Lo desafió con la mirada- ¡Renesmee no está para dar paseos ahora mismo!

-Mami, estoy bien, y además no me he cansado, Edward me ha llevado en sus hombros todo el camino y hemos estado cantando- Se bajó de los brazos de su madre- No te enfades con él, se ha portado muy bien conmigo en el hospital.

-Ve arriba a descansar cariño, luego iré contigo.

-Vale mamá- Le sonrió a Edward, abrazó y besó a sus abuelos y se marchó a su habitación.

-Quiero que me cuentes que ha sucedido exactamente.

-Ella le contó a un tal Jacob quien era yo y lo que tú le habías dicho sobre mi y el niño le dijo que nadie la quería, que yo me fui por ella, que Emmet no la quiere y cosas así, eso le provocó el ataque- Narró Edward todo lo que le había contado la niña- En el hospital yo tan solo le he dicho la verdad, que yo no me marché por su culpa, que Emmet la quiere más que a nada y que tú vives por ella- Bella se quedó impresionada de la franqueza de Edward y de su forma de hablar- Ella me pidió que me quedara a su lado y eso he hecho.

-Bueno... Bien... Pero la próxima vez llámame en cuanto te avisen de algo así, y tráela a casa lo más rápido que puedas- Bella se giró y subió las escaleras, dándole la espalda.

-No te apures, está muy preocupada por Renesmee, por eso lo paga contigo.

-No importa mamá- Le sonrió Edward- Renesmee me habla, eso para mi es más que suficiente ahora mismo.

Durante el resto del día, Renesmee estuvo en su habitación descansando por orden de Bella, el ataque había sido más fuerte que los anteriores y no quería correr riesgos. Bella llamó a casa de los Black para comunicar lo sucedido a la madre de Jacob y esperaba que de alguna forma, el niño tuviera un detalle con Renesmee, la madre de Jacob le aseguró que no volvería a ocurrir y que pronto les harían una visita para disculparse personalmente. Emmet no se tomó muy bien lo ocurrido en el colegio con Jacob cuando llegó a casa, quiso ir y asesinar al dichoso mocoso, pero se contuvo, después de todo, era solo un niño.

Edward estaba en el salón pasando la tarde como siempre hacía, leyendo uno de los muchos libros de la biblioteca de su padre, Emmet entró y se sentó a su lado, haciendo que Edward dejara el libro y lo mirara.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Si... Bueno no...- Habló Emmet- Quería agradecerte las palabras que le has dicho a Renesmee en el hospital, ese hubiera sido un buen momento para hacerle creer que yo no la quería.

-Eso le hubiera hecho daño a ella y yo no quiero que sufra- Se sinceró Edward con él- Además, eso es mentira, yo no quiero apartarte de ella ni nada parecido, solo quiero tener un lugar en su corazón.

-¿Y en el de Bella?

-Empiezo a darme cuenta de que no tengo muchas posibilidades de que ella decida dejarte y volver conmigo- Rió sin ganas- No me rendiré, pero tampoco voy a forzar nada, me conformo con que Renesmee no me vea como el monstruo que pensaba que era, al menos por el momento.

-Siento que no estés dispuesto a renunciar a Bella, eso solo te provocará más dolor.

-Ese es mi problema a fin de cuentas- Bajó la mirada- Y si es así, puede que sea porque me lo merezco, pero sea cual sea el resultado, espero que nosotros podamos llevarnos bien Emmet, si Bella se queda contigo lo aceptaré, pero si por algún milagro ella me eligiera...

-Supongo que me costaría, pero también lo aceptaría, siempre que ella fuera feliz.

-¿Una tregua entre hermanos?- Le tendió la mano- Que sea ella quien decida.

-Una tregua entre hermanos- Se estrecharon la mano sonrientes.

Edward sabía que Bella había accedido a casarse con Emmet, que eso implicaba que casi con total seguridad lo elegiría a él, pero aun así, no quería perder a su hermano también, no quería romper su familia más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

A la mañana siguiente, Esme estaba en la cocina con Renesmee desayunando, pronto tendría que ir al colegio y no querían que llegara tarde. Jake permanecía junto a la pierna de Renesmee, lamiendo su cuenco de leche con ansiedad. Edward entró en la cocina dando los buenos días, Renesmee lo abrazó y besó su mejilla como saludo mientras el perro saltaba intentando llamar su atención.

Se sentó a desayunar con ellos, vio como Renesmee se terminaba su tostada con mermelada de fresa y su zumo de naranja casi sin respirar, él tomó su café y recogió los platos mientras Esme fregaba.

-Esme, ¿puedes llevar a Renesmee a clase?- Preguntó Bella desesperada entrando por la puerta, vestida con un traje muy elegante.

-Hoy llegan las nuevas colecciones a la tienda, no me da tiempo.

-¡Oh, mierda!- Se quejó- Emmet ya se ha ido a trabajar y yo tengo una reunión muy importante dentro de diez minutos... ¿Y Carlisle?

-Hace rato que se ha marchado hacia el hospital.

-Puedo llevarla yo Bella- Le indicó Edward- No tengo nada que hacer.

-Pero... Tú no tienes coche.

-Iremos paseando, el colegio no está tan lejos- Le volvió a decir- Bella, tú tienes una reunión, tranquilízate, ve y yo me encargo de ella.

-Está bien- Suspiró derrotada- Renesmee pórtate bien, yo iré a recogerte a la salida del colegio.

-Vale mami- Besó su mejilla- Hasta luego.

Bella se despidió de ellos y salió a toda prisa hacia la reunión de trabajo que tenía. Esme se marchó también con su coche y Edward y Renesmee salieron hacia el colegio.

Renesmee volvió a subir a los hombros de Edward camino del colegio, y al igual que habían hecho el día anterior, se pasaron cantando todo el camino. Renesmee hizo que Edward entrara con ella y la acompañara hasta la clase con la excusa de que él saludara a Alice, una vez llegaron a la puerta, Edward entró con ella, Renesmee miró hacia la clase, se centró en la mirada de Jacob, le sacó la lengua y giró la cara ofendida.

-Buenos días señor Cullen- Saludó alegremente Alice- No esperaba verle hoy también.

-Por favor, llámeme Edward, y ya ve, soy el único disponible para traer a esta princesa a clase.

-Bien Edward, pues supongo que nos veremos más a menudo, ¿verdad Nessie?- Le preguntó a la niña que aun no se había soltado de la mano de Edward.

-Por supuesto seño.

-Ve a tu sitio Renesmee, enseguida comenzaremos la clase- Le indicó la profesora- Encantada de volver a verte Edward, y llámame Alice.

-Lo mismo digo, Alice.

Tras dejar a Renesmee en clase, Edward salió y caminó por las calles del pueblo, sonrió al pasar por el puente que comunicaba Forks con La Push, cuantas escapadas habían hecho Bella y él a ese puente cuando querían estar a solas. Después pasó por la fuente donde empezaron a salir, allí fue donde él la defendió por primera vez de unos abusones y donde tras rescatarla de la fuente se dieron su primer beso.

Cada lugar por el que pasaba le recordaba algún momento vivido con ella, recordaba su sonrisa a las mil maravillas, y eso le hizo pensar. ¿Podía ser feliz ella con su hermano Emmet? Emmet era un buen hombre, estable, con trabajo y posibilidad de mantenerla, la quería y adoraba a Renesmee. Bella sonreía con él, se veía claramente que estaban muy unidos.

-Claro que lo vas a elegir a él- Suspiró mirando su reflejo en el río- Él nunca te ha fallado, nunca te ha dejado sola, y la verdad, si tú eres feliz yo también lo soy- Sonrió levemente pensando en ello mientras se alejaba de camino a la casa.

Estaba dispuesto a quitarse de en medio con respecto a la relación entre ellos, no se marcharía, no ahora que sabía de la existencia de Renesmee, pero dejaría que ellos fueran felices y vivieran su vida, aunque eso significara perder al amor de su vida.

Decidió centrarse en Renesmee, ella podía estar con todos, no había necesidad de hacerla elegir, y eso le recordó que esa noche llegarían Jasper y "R" a Forks. Ni si quiera había pensado donde iba a alojarlos, corrió en dirección a la tienda de su madre.

-Mamá, tengo un pequeño problema- Le dijo nada más entrar, aprovechando que no tenía muchos clientes- Unos amigos vienen esta noche a Forks y no tienen donde quedarse.

-En casa ya somos muchos Edward.

-Lo se, por eso quería hablar contigo- Sonrió- ¿Aun están mis cosas en la caseta que hay detrás de la casa?

-Si, claro que siguen allí.

-Bien- Aumentó su sonrisa- Voy a adecentar ese lugar y a prepararlo como casa de invitados, está pegado a la casa así que los tendré cerca.

-Como quieras, pero podías haberme dicho que venían, te hubiera ayudado a preparar aquella casa.

-No importa, yo me apaño- Le besó la mejilla- Gracias mamá.

Edward corrió hacia allí, fue directo a aquella caseta, empezó a tirar todos los trastos que consideraba inútiles, después colocó plásticos sobre los muebles y periódicos sobre el suelo, sacó botes de pintura que tenía guardados desde hacía muchos años y pintó la casa entera. Una vez estuvo lista, acomodó dos camas en la planta superior, adecentó el baño, limpió la cocina y dejó la nevera con comida. Puso un sofá y un televisor en el salón y arregló la entrada, lo tenía todo listo.

Llamó a Jasper diciéndole la dirección y pidiéndole que fueran ellos hasta allí, quería pasar algún rato con Renesmee y no tenía intención de moverse de la casa.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!- Gritó Renesmee cuando Bella y ella atravesaron la puerta principal por la tarde, las dos vieron a Edward sucio y lleno de pintura- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-He estado arreglando la caseta que hay detrás de la casa para que pasen unos días unos amigos- Sonrió inocentemente- ¿Me das un abrazo Nessie?

-Claro- Lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Renesmee, sube a cambiarte de ropa y haz los deberes antes de salir al jardín con Jake- La niña obedeció de inmediato- ¿Nessie?

-¿Te molesta que la llame así? Alice la ha llamado así esta mañana y me ha parecido un mote adorable.

-Detesto ese mote- Dijo con rabia- Voy a tener que decirle unas cuantas cosas a Alice.

-Perdona, no volveré a llamarla así.

Bella no dijo nada más, se extrañó de que Edward no intentara hablar con ella como hacía de normal, haciéndole preguntas e intentando que ella las hiciera también. Emmet también notó el cambio de comportamiento por parte de Edward, y a pesar de la tregua que había entre ellos, el miedo a perder a Bella hacía que Emmet sospechara de las intenciones que pudiera tener su hermano.

Intentando que no se notaran mucho sus pensamientos, Emmet salió hacia la cocina justo cuando llamaron a la puerta, él se giró a abrir, pero Edward se le adelantó.

Al otro lado estaban un hombre rubio, alto, de ojos negros y piel pálida, no tenía aspecto de muy mayor. Junto a él iba una mujer muy hermosa, rubia, alta, despampanante, de pómulos perfectos y ojos marrón oscuro, Emmet se quedó casi sin respiración.

-¡Me alegro de volver a verte Jasper!- Edward le dio un fuerte abrazo- Y a ti también Rosalie- También le dio un abrazo, no tan efusivo pero si lleno de cariño.

**Hola!**

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, creo que es de los mejores que he subido por ahora, pero os aseguro que lo mejor está por llegar, ya lo veréis.**

**Si puedo, subiré el siguiente esta noche, pero no lo aseguro, depende de como estén las cosas en casa hoy.**

**Gracias por la cantidad de reviews.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente**


	9. 8º ¿Celos o rencor?

**8º ¿Celos o rencor?**

Edward presentó a sus amigos a la familia, sin dar detalles de nada, los acompañó a la caseta que había detrás de la casa y los instaló para que se acomodaran a sus anchas, al día siguiente tendrían tiempo para hablar sobre el motivo de su visita.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward se levantó a la hora que estaba acostumbrado cuando estaba en Houston, sabía que Jasper y Rosalie estarían ya levantados por la costumbre, así que se dirigió a la caseta para estar un rato con ellos.

Rosalie fue quien abrió la puerta con unos shorts ajustados y un top de tirantes, remarcando su perfecta figura, lo abrazó de manera efusiva, sin importarle si alguien pensaba algo raro, nunca le habían importado las opiniones de los demás.

-Buenos días Eddy- Le dio un pequeño pico en los labios.

-¿Qué tal rubia?

-De maravilla ahora que has venido a verme- Le tomó del brazo y lo acompañó dentro- Jasper no tardará en bajar, está terminando de darse una ducha.

-Bien- Le sonrió Edward sentándose junto a ella en el sofá- Bueno rubia, ¿algo nuevo que contar sobre tus relaciones amorosas?

-¿Llamas a eso relaciones? Eddy, deberías salir con más chicas, lo que yo tengo con esos tíos es simple sexo, no tendré una relación hasta que encuentre a un hombre que realmente valga la pena- Lo miró de arriba abajo- ¿Sigues sin estar disponible?

Edward rió ante su comentario, desde el mismo momento en que se conocieron, Rosalie había querido tener una relación seria con él, ella lo consideraba un chico apuesto, atento, inteligente y culto, pero Edward siempre le había dejado claro que su corazón estaba ocupado y que Bella era y sería siempre la única que estuviera en él.

-Dejemos de hablar de nuestra vida sentimental y hablemos de trabajo- Cambió de tema antes de que le preguntara nada de Bella- ¿Puedo saber el motivo por el que te han hecho venir?

-El proyecto, por supuesto.

-Por supuesto- Suspiró Edward- Creí que me iban a dar algo más de tiempo.

-Era la idea, pero ahora que saben que tienes una hija tienen miedo de que te vayas de la lengua.

-En definitiva, que te han enviado como mi niñera- Rosalie no respondió pero en su mirada se veía la respuesta- ¿Durante cuanto tiempo?

-Hasta que estén completamente seguros de que no vas a decir nada, me tendrán aquí trabajando en el proyecto.

-Supongo que podría ser peor- Dijo con resignación- Al menos te han mandado a ti y me permiten permanecer junto a Renesmee, no se si hubiera sido capaz de marcharme ahora.

-Sabes que tendrás que volver a Houston en algún momento, ¿verdad?

-Lo se, pero para entonces espero que entiendan que no los abandono, que es temporal- Le explicó bajando la mirada- ¿Qué tenemos que mirar y cuanto tiempo tenemos?

-Hoy no Edward, empezaremos mañana, hoy lo primero es tu hija.

-De acuerdo, gracias rubia- Edward besó su mejilla como llevaba haciendo desde que se habían convertido en colegas inseparables cada vez que ella lo hacía sentir mejor.

-Siento el retraso- Se disculpó Jasper entrando en el salón- Necesitaba una buena ducha caliente para desentumecer mis músculos después del viaje.

-No te preocupes Jazz- Edward le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de que se sentara en el sofá de en frente.

-A ver, explícame un poco la situación familiar para que yo no meta la pata al preguntar cosas.

-Renesmee es hija mía y de Bella, la chica de la que estoy enamorado y a la que tuve que abandonar hace seis años sin dar explicaciones- Narró con pesar- Cuando me marché ninguno sabía que ella estaba esperando a Renesmee así que, como podréis imaginar, fue una sorpresa muy grande la que me llevé- Rosalie y Jasper asintieron- Bella ha criado a la niña en casa de mis padres desde que los suyos murieron, es una más de la familia y… Ahora tiene una relación con mi hermano Emmet.

-¿Con tu hermano?

-Así es- Edward colocó su cabeza entre sus brazos con pesar- Ella pensó que la abandoné sin más y mi hermano fue su mayor apoyo, hace cuatro años que salen juntos, Emmet ha sido el padre de mi niña y ahora me toca a mi ganarme su cariño.

-¿La niña no quiere estar contigo?- Rosalie asimilaba la información que le daban- ¿A caso esa Bella la ha puesto en tu contra?

-No rubia, aunque hubiera estado en su derecho de hacerlo, la niña ni si quiera sabía que Emmet no era su auténtico padre, se enteró en el mismo momento que yo me enteré de quien era ella.

-Hablas en pasado- Dijo Jasper con una media sonrisa- ¿Eso quiere decir que vas progresando en tu acercamiento a ellas?

-A Renesmee solo, Bella sigue sin perdonarme.

Estuvieron hablando hasta que Edward estuvo seguro de que todos estaban levantados, entonces los tres se dirigieron a la casa sin esperar un segundo, allí se encontraron con todos en la cocina, a excepción de Renesmee que estaba arreglándose en su habitación.

-Buenos días a todos- Saludó Edward sonriente- ¿Tenéis unos minutos? Necesito hablaros de algo importante.

-¿De que se trata cariño?

-Del motivo por el que Rosalie y Jasper han venido a Forks, mamá- Respondió algo más serio- Jasper es un buen médico y amigo que, al contarle el problema de Renesmee, se ofreció a venir para poder hacerle pruebas a Renesmee.

-No pretendo meterme en su vida, se lo aseguro- Dijo Jasper al ver la caras de pocos amigos de Emmet y Bella- Solo quiero ayudar, se los medios de los que disponen aquí y creo que si mandamos las pruebas y los análisis a Houston podríamos averiguar que es lo que le sucede a la niña y encontrar el tratamiento que necesite cuanto antes.

-No creo que alguien tan joven pueda averiguar que le pasa a Renesmee cuando montones de médicos expertos no han sabido hacerlo- Le enfrentó Emmet, sintiéndose desplazado ante la repentina colaboración de Edward con la enfermedad de Renesmee.

-Puede que sea joven pero le aseguro que mis conocimientos son muy elevados y complejos.

-Emmet, solo quiere ayudar- Le pidió Edward- Esto no se trata de ninguno de nosotros, se trata de Renesmee, de poder ayudarla cuanto antes- Lo miró a los ojos- No perdemos nada con intentar algo distinto.

-Está bien- Respondió Bella por él- Lo que sea porque Renesmee se cure.

-¡Esa es la forma de hablar! ¡Si señor!- Sonrió Rosalie junto a Edward.

-¿Y usted ha venido como ayudante de Jasper? ¿También va a ayudar a Renesmee?- Bella la miró con cierto recelo.

-Oh, no, yo he venido a ver a Eddy, lo echaba mucho de menos.

-Rossy, no empieces- Se quejó Edward al ver la voz tan empalagosa que ponía mientras lo cogía del brazo.

-Es cierto Eddy, te echaba mucho de menos, lo que tenemos que mirar para el trabajo no es más que una buena excusa para pasar más tiempo contigo.

-¿Eddy?- Bella repitió aquel mote como ofendida- ¿Ahora dejas que te llamen así?

-Rossy es la única que puede hacerlo, ¿verdad rubia?

-Verdad Eddy- Le sonrió con inocencia.

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que vieron a Renesmee bajar por las escaleras y se le quedaron mirando.

-Buenos días- Saludó la niña, sorprendida de ver a tanta gente allí reunida- ¿Por qué estáis todos aquí tan callados?

-Renesmee, tesoro, este señor de aquí es un amigo de Edward- Le presentó Bella- Es médico y ha venido para hacerte más pruebas.

-Buenos días pequeña, me llamo Jasper.

-Yo Renesmee- Le sonrió la niña con simpatía.

-¿Te parece si nos vamos, tu abuelo, tú y yo al hospital para intentar saber que te ocurre?

-Claro- Se giró hacia Edward- ¿Hoy también vendrás conmigo?

-No puedo preciosa, hoy tengo cosas que hacer.

-Porfiiiiiiiii….- Le puso ojitos- Ven conmigo.

-Iré luego, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- Besó su mejilla- Estaré esperándote así que no tardes mucho en llegar.

Emmet vio como la niña se cogía de la mano de Carlisle y salía de la casa junto a Jasper sin despedirse de nadie más, haciendo que se sintiera más desplazado todavía, así que subió a su habitación a terminar de vestirse. Bella también sintió irritación al ver que Edward era el único que recibía cariño de la niña esa mañana, así que cogió su bolso y salió hacia el trabajo sin esperar un minuto. Esme salió poco después a la tienda, debía ordenar el inventario antes de que se le amontonara.

-Nos hemos quedado solos- Sonrió Rosalie apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Edward- ¿Por qué no damos un paseo y me enseñas el pueblo en el que creciste?

-Como quieras.

Rosalie se cogió del brazo de Edward como si de su pareja se tratase, caminaron pegados en todo momento. Emmet, que los veía asomado en la ventana, vio como Rosalie depositaba un corto beso en los labios de Edward, eso le hizo hervir la sangre.

-¡Será cerdo!- Golpeó la pared- ¡Y dice que solo quiere a Bella!

No sabía muy bien porque sentía esa rabia, que él tuviera a una chica significaba que su camino junto a Bella estaba a salvo, pero si así era no tenía sentido que hubiera llegado diciendo todas esas mentiras, ¿acaso disfrutaba haciéndoles daño? Si Bella veía la forma en la que él estaba jugando a dos bandas sufriría, pero si no se enteraba y Edward le hacía creer que aun la quería podría dañarla también. Emmet se encontraba con una lucha interior que no sabía como resolver.

Perdido en sus pensamientos casi no se dio cuenta de que iba a llegar tarde a la reunión que tenía, así que cogió sus cosas y bajó rápidamente. En la entrada se encontró con Edward y Rosalie que ya habían vuelto de su paseo, los dos reían a carcajada limpia.

-¿Te vas ya?

-Así es- Le respondió sin mirarle y un poco rígido- Tengo una reunión.

-¿Qué le sucede a tu hermano Eddy? Está muy tenso.

-No se rubia, pero sea lo que sea, no es asunto nuestro, así que déjalo- Le advirtió antes de que le hiciera alguna pregunta inadecuada.

-Está bien- Vieron como el coche se marchaba- Creo que iré dentro de la caseta a realizar mis ejercicios matutinos, tú tendrás que ir al hospital.

-Si, luego nos vemos preciosa- Edward besó la mejilla de Rosalie justo cuando Bella llegaba con un maletín en su mano.

-Esto…. Hola- Saludó algo incómoda.

-Hola- Le respondió Rosalie- Nos vemos luego Eddy- Y se dirigió a la caseta.

-¿Necesitas algo Bella?- Preguntó Edward al ver como Bella se quedaba ahí parada mirando a Rosalie alejarse.

-Eh… No, solo vine a por unos papeles que me he dejado en mi habitación.

Bella se adentró en la casa y dejó a Edward en la entrada, este fue caminando hasta el hospital sin darle importancia a lo que había ocurrido, la situación era complicada en todos los sentidos y para todos, unos extraños habían llegado a sus vidas sin aviso y por medio de una persona que aun no era muy grata para la mayoría.

Una vez en el hospital le indicaron donde se encontraban Carlisle y Jasper con Renesmee, Carlisle estaba fuera de la sala de extracción con unos papeles mientras dentro Jasper hablaba con Renesmee mientras la hacía reír.

-¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien, supongo, en si hoy no habrá nada nuevo- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros- Hasta que no nos lleguen los resultados no sabremos nada.

-Verás como sale todo bien.

-Eso espero, Renesmee está muy ilusionada- Le dedicó una sonrisa haciéndole ver que él también era optimista- Pasa, está esperándote.

Edward entró en la sala y vio a Renesmee sonriente tumbada en la camilla, ella le estiró el brazo y le cogió la mano, los dos notaron ese calor tan agradable recorrer su cuerpo ante el contacto.

**Hola!**

**¿Qué os parece el capítulo? ¿Os gusta? ¿Como veis la relación entre los personajes? ¿Rosalie y Edward llevándose bien y de esa forma os gusta? Muy pronto empezará lo bueno, en uno o dos capitulos empezará lo realmente interesante, ya lo veréis.**

**Y aun falta que Jasper y Alice se encuentren...**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, y a los que me dejéis de este capítulo prometo pasaros un adelanto.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	10. 9º Salida de chicas

**9º Salida de chicas**

Renesmee estuvo muy pegada a Edward el resto de la mañana, Edward no comprendía muy bien porque pero así era, desde que había llegado al hospital a verla prácticamente no se habían separado.

Volviendo hacia la casa, paseando como solían hacer ellos mientras Jasper se quedaba un poco más en el hospital hablando con Carlisle sobre medicina, Renesmee se dejó llevar en brazos, sin soltar el cuello de Edward, y entonces fue cuando Edward descubrió el motivo por el que ella estaba tan apegada a él ese día.

-Edward- Lo miró con su carita de preocupación- Rosalie es muy guapa.

-Si que lo es.

-¿Tú la quieres mucho?- Preguntó sin rodeos.

-Claro que la quiero, ella ha estado a mi lado los últimos años.

-¿Y ella ha venido para estar contigo?- Preguntó entonces con un tono diferente.

-Si, algo así.

Renesmee quedó en silencio el resto del camino, pero no cambió su actitud al llegar a casa ni el resto del día, hasta pidió que fuera Edward quien la acostara por la noche en lugar de ser Emmet o Bella como siempre.

Antes de salir de la habitación besó su frente, y al mirarle el rostro vio unas pequeñas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Ansiaba que ella le contara sus preocupaciones pero no quería presionarla, estaba consiguiendo acercarse a ella y si intentaba precipitar las cosas podría perderla.

Besó de nuevo su frente y secó las lágrimas, le acarició repetidas veces la mejilla y se levantó para salir de la habitación.

-Edward- Le llamó la vocecita de la niña antes de que él saliera.

-Dime preciosa.

-¿Volverás a marcharte?- Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró desde la cama.

-No por el momento- Renesmee giró el rostro- ¿Puedo saber por qué lo preguntas?

-Pensé que como ahora había venido tu novia te irías pronto para estar con ella igual que mamá está con papá oso- Explicó directamente. Edward sonrió acercándose de nuevo a la cama.

-Pequeña, Rosalie solo es mi compañera de trabajo, la quiero mucho, claro que si, pero no como tu madre y Emmet se quieren o como yo te quiero a ti- Le explicó cogiendo su manita y transmitiéndole tranquilidad- Y puede que en algún momento tenga que irme, pero no va a ser ahora, así que no te preocupes.

-¿Por qué tendrás que volver a irte?

-Porque mi trabajo está fuera de Forks- Le respondió entristecido- Pero te prometo una cosa, cuando tenga que irme estaré en contacto contigo y vendré a verte siempre que pueda y que tú quieras. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Bien, ahora descansa- Edward se levantó, apagó la luz y se alejó de la habitación en silencio.

Edward bajó las escaleras pensando, su relación con Renesmee iba viento en popa, ella parecía estar aceptándolo de verdad y eso hacía que no dejara de sonreír.

-Edward espera- Lo llamó Emmet que también bajaba por las escaleras.

-Dime Emmet.

-¿Puedo saber a que estás jugando?- Edward lo miró con cara de no saber nada- Me refiero a Renesmee, a Bella, a Rosalie...

-¿De que hablas?

-Se que crees que debes acercarte a Renesmee, pero ¿qué sucederá cuando tengas que marcharte de nuevo?- Edward entendió que Emmet le había escuchado hablar con Renesmee- ¿Crees que puedes entrar en su vida y salir como si nada? Yo he estado con ella cinco años Edward, Renesmee no te pedirá que te quedes pero no te perdonará que te marches.

-Emmet, si fuera por mi, me quedaría aquí para siempre, y pretendo quedarme todo el tiempo que pueda, pero no puedes pedirme que me aleje de ella, ya me he perdido cinco años de su vida, no pienso perderme ni uno más si puedo evitarlo.

-Solo te estoy advirtiendo, si haces que Renesmee o Bella vuelvan a derramar una sola lágrima por ti, te lo haré pagar.

Bella, que estaba escuchando la conversación desde la puerta de la cocina, se apresuró en poner fin a la conversación, interrumpiendo como si la cosa no fuera con ella.

-Emmet, cariño, estoy algo cansada, he tenido un día difícil en el trabajo, ¿vienes conmigo a la cama?

-Claro cariño, vamos.

Los dos subieron por las escaleras y dejaron solo a Edward, Emmet le hubiera dicho muchas cosas más, sabía que no había dicho todo lo que quería, pero Bella no tenía porque sufrir el temperamento de los dos.

A la mañana siguiente, como sábado que era, todos se levantaron de bastante buen humor, Bella había quedado con ir al centro comercial con Esme y Renesmee para elegir el regalo de cumpleaños de Alice antes de encontrarse con ella para celebrarlo, así que para ellas ese sería un día solo de chicas.

Renesmee terminaba de arreglarse mientras Carlisle, Emmet, Esme y Bella desayunaban en la cocina, después bajó junto a ellos y se sentó a desayunar.

-¡Día de chicas!- Gritó entusiasmada pensando en lo que le esperaba de día.

-Se te ve con ganas de salir hoy.

-Claro que si abuela, me encanta cuando solo salimos nosotras- Sonrió antes de meterse una cucharada de cereales en la boca.

-Voy a sentirme ofendido, cuando salimos nosotros no te pones tan eufórica- Emmet le puso morritos y la niña sonrió, besó su mejilla y siguió con su desayuno- Bueno pequeña, papá se va a duchar y después a trabajar- Emmet besó a Bella y acarició los cabellos de Renesmee- Esta tarde me contáis que habéis hecho.

-Vale papá oso, hasta luego.

Emmet salió hacia su dormitorio, Carlisle lo siguió, él necesitaba descansar después de un turno de 24 horas, así que se quedaron solas las tres chicas de la casa.

-Abuela ¿donde está Edward? Quería desayunar con él.

-Está con Jasper y Rosalie en la caseta de ahí detrás.

-Parece que te estás encariñando con él, ¿no princesa?- Preguntó Bella sin muchas ganas pero simulando una sonrisa.

-Si, la verdad es que es muy cariñoso y divertido, me gusta mucho estar con él- Renesmee vio en la cara de su madre cierto descontento- ¿No quieres que me lleve bien con él? Dijiste que era mi otro papá.

-Me alegro de que te lleves bien con él princesa, no te preocupes por mi- Renesmee iba a rebatirle, pero Bella la interrumpió- Termina de arreglarte y nos marchamos.

Renesmee terminó lo que le quedaba de desayuno y subió a peinarse para marcharse, Esme no dijo nada pero sabía que para Bella era difícil ver a su hija en los brazos de Edward, sonriendo como lo hacía ella cuando estaban juntos, y con el miedo de que un día desapareciera y dejara destrozada a su hija.

En la caseta, Edward estaba desayunando con sus dos amigos, Jasper no tenía nada que hacer hasta que llegaran los análisis y Rosalie había decidido darle un día libre más a Edward antes de ponerse con el trabajo.

-¿Qué podemos hacer hoy?

-¿Que te apetece Rossy? ¿Salir a algún sitio, ver una película...?- Le propuso Edward.

-Creo que prefiero una película en casa con palomitas y coca-cola.

-Yo, si no os importa, me iré a pasear por el pueblo, me gusta pensar a solas mientras camino- Les informó Jasper.

Jasper salió de la casa casi sin darles tiempo de despedirse de él, le gustaba la soledad y los dos lo sabían así que no le dieron importancia.

-¿Entonces te hace una de cine en casa?

-Voy un momento a casa a coger algunas películas, las palomitas y coca-cola y vuelvo- Le respondió sonriente- No tardaré.

Rosalie le acompañó hasta la puerta con su camisón semitransparente puesto, aun no se había cambiado de ropa, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de cerrar la puerta y que Edward caminara hacia la casa.

Emmet estaba en la entrada de la casa mirando cuando Edward llegó a ella, había visto aquel beso que Rosalie le había dado en los labios a Edward antes de entrar luciendo su perfecto cuerpo ante él. No quiso decirle nada, pero cada vez estaba más convencido de contarle a Bella la relación que estaba seguro que Edward y Rosalie tenían, no quería que ella sufriera por él de nuevo, y estaba seguro de que los escalofríos que sentía cuando veía a Rosalie con Edward eran de la repulsión que le daba el descaro que estaba teniendo su hermano.

A la hora de comer, Alice se encontró con Bella, Renesmee y Esme en el restaurante italiano más conocido en el pueblo. Renesmee se tiró a su cuello, emocionada por celebrar su cumpleaños, Alice era la mejor amiga de su madre a parte de su profesora, lo que hacía que la quisiera el doble.

Pidieron la comida y mientras el camarero se la servía estuvieron hablando de varias cosas, Bella puso al tanto a Alice sobre Jasper y Rosalie y los análisis que le había realizado a Renesmee con la esperanza de encontrar la cura para ella.

Tanto Alice como Esme notaron cierto tono irritado cuando Bella nombraba a Rosalie, pero suponían que era por los cambios tan bruscos que estaba sufriendo su vida, y no quería aguantar a otra mujer alardeando delante de ella de haber conseguido a Edward.

Tras la comida le dieron el regalo a Alice, esta se puso emocionada al ver aquel par de zapatos de marca color rosa, los que había querido comprarse desde hacía meses y para los que estaba ahorrando.

Después del restaurante, decidieron ir a dar un paseo a la playa de La Push, a las cuatro les encantaba pasear por allí, era muy relajante, así que fueron, se quitaron los zapatos y caminaron descalzas por la orilla durante un rato, dejando que el mar mojara su pies.

-Mami mira- Indicó Renesmee señalando con su dedito- Allí está mi nuevo médico- Sonrió al reconocer a Jasper.

-Es cierto, es él.

Jasper estaba sentado sobre la arena viendo como rompían las olas contra las rocas a poca distancia de donde ellas se encontraban, no se había percatado de que Renesmee corría hacia él hasta que la tuvo encima.

-Hola Jasper- Le saludó la niña muy contenta.

-Hola pequeña.

-Renesme, compórtate- La regañó Bella llegando junto a ellos seguida de Esme y Alice.

-No te preocupes- Le sonrió Jasper poniéndose en pie con la niña.

Jasper miró a las que las acompañaban, saludó a Esme y cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Alice todo lo de su alrededor dejó de tener sentido.

-Esto...- Habló Bella al ver que los dos se miraban embobados- Jasper, te presento a mi mejor amiga, Alice Brandon, Alice, este es Jasper Withlock, el médico que está mirando los nuevos análisis de Renesmee.

-Encantada.

-El placer es mío- Besó su mano como todo un caballero, haciendo que Alice se sonrojara, este se puso nervioso de repente- Bueno... Tengo que irme... Edward y Rosalie se preguntarán donde estoy... Nos vemos en otra ocasión...

-Claro, hasta pronto...

Jasper se alejó rápidamente de ellas sin mirar atrás, sin embargo Alice no apartaba la mirada de él.

-Tierra llamando a Alice- Se burló Bella- ¿Sigues aquí?

-Si... Sigo aquí...- Respondió no muy convencida, haciendo que las tres estallaran en carcajadas- ¿De que os reís? Yo no veo donde está la gracia- Ellas siguieron riendo al ver la reacción de Alice, claramente había sentido algo por Jasper.

**Hola!**

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste, ¿que os parece la actitud de Emmet y Bella? Pronto veréis cambios interesantes jejeje**

**¿Y Renesmee no es un encanto? Por fin se han conocido Jasper y Alice, jejejej, ¿que sucederá?**

**A los que dejéis reviews os mando un pequeño adelanto**

**Nos leemos**


	11. 10º ¿Nuevos sentimientos?

**10º ¿Nuevos sentimientos?**

El lunes, Renesmee no tenía ningunas ganas de volver a clase después del fabuloso fin de semana que había tenido, se vistió con pesadez y bajó muy seria a la cocina para desayunar.

En la cocina solo estaban sus abuelos y Edward, los tres desayunando y hablando con tranquilidad, se acercó a ellos y se sentó en su sitio de siempre, junto a su abuelo Carlisle. Tanto Carlisle como Esme miraron a Renesmee con severidad, sabiendo las intenciones de la niña al bajar con esa cara, pero Edward, que no sabía de los trucos de su hija, se preocupó.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si- Dijo sin muchas ganas- Solo estoy cansada.

-¿Seguro?- Edward tocó su frente comprobando si tenía fiebre o algún otro síntoma de enfermedad- No tienes fiebre.

-Claro que no la tiene- Carlisle miró a la niña y esta, al ver la mirada enfadada de su abuelo se tomó su tazón de cereales sin rechistar- Está intentando que te compadezcas de ella para no ir al colegio.

-¿En serio? ¿Sabe hacer esas cosas con tan solo cinco años?

-Te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas que sabe hacer para su edad- Se quejó Esme- Es muy espabilada y se aprovecha de eso.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir al cole? No quiero ir.

-Renesmee, no empieces otra vez, ¿quieres?- Se quejó Esme- Todos los lunes tenemos la misma cantinela.

-Es que no es justo, vosotros tenéis cosas más interesantes que hacer- Se quejó cruzándose de brazos- El abuelo va al hospital y ayuda a mucha gente, mamá está siempre con cosas muy interesantes del club, papá oso siempre tiene un montón de papeles divertidos porque se ríe cuando los lee en casa, Edward tiene a Rosalie y Jasper para pasar el rato- Miró a su abuelo y a su abuela buscando algo de comprensión- ¿Y que tengo yo?

-Tú tienes un montón de amigos con los que vas a jugar y divertirte- Le respondió Edward- Tienes una profesora maravillosa que te quiere muchísimo y cuando vuelvas, tienes a tus animalitos, a tu madre, a Emmet, a tus abuelos y a mi para lo que necesites.

Renesmee miró a Edward, era la primera vez que le daban una respuesta de ese tipo cuando se quejaba para ir al colegio, asintió, terminó de desayunar y subió a por sus cosas. Esme y Carlisle miraron a la niña salir de la cocina asombrados.

-Es la primera vez que accede a ir al colegio sin queja cuando se levanta de esa forma, ¿desde cuando sabes que decirle a un niño cuando se pone terco?

-Desde que tengo una maravillosa hija de cinco años con la que quiero llevarme bien- Sonrió él satisfecho.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más hasta que Renesmee bajó con su mochila y su uniforme, se acercó de nuevo a ellos y sonrió.

-¿Quién me va a llevar hoy al cole?

-Si quieres puedo llevarte yo- Le sonrió Edward al ver que la niña lo miraba con ojitos suplicantes para que fuera él- No creo que Rosalie tenga ningún inconveniente en esperarme un rato.

-¡Si!- Gritó eufórica al ver que había conseguido su propósito.

-Buenos días- Saludó Bella entrando en la cocina con cara un poco somñolienta, pero ya arreglada para salir- Renesmee, espera en la puerta que me tomo el café y salimos hacia el colegio.

-No hace falta mami, Edward va a llevarme.

-Pensé que hoy te llevaría yo- Dijo sin mucho ánimo.

-Pero yo quiero que sea él, porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi...

-Está bien, adelantaré algo de trabajo antes de irme- Se dio por vencida al ver la insistencia de su hija- Dame un beso antes de irte- Renesmee besó su mejilla y salió de la cocina para marcharse con Edward.

Bella se centró en ponerse su taza de café sentada junto a Carlisle y Esme, ignoró a Edward, dolida porque Renesmee mostrara tanta preferencia por él, Edward no quiso molestarla en ningún momento, pero viendo que el acercamiento con Bella era casi imposible, debía aprovechar todas las oportunidades que tuviera para acercarse a Renesmee.

Salió con Renesmee y fue a la caseta donde estaban Rosalie y Jasper, debía hablar con ella antes de irse.

-Buenos días Edward- Le saludó Rosalie al abrir la puerta- Hola Renesmee.

-Hola preciosa, ¿te importa que me ausente un rato? Tengo que lleva a esta princesa al colegio.

-No te preocupes- Sonrió Rosalie- Nos veremos cuando vuelvas, tenemos cosas muy serias e importantes que hablar, pero nada comparado con esta encantadora preciosidad- Renesmee sonrió ante los piropos que le decía.

-Si quieres, puedes ir al jardín de la casa y esperarme en la piscina, entra por la puerta principal sin ningún problema, no tardaré demasiado.

-Muy bien- Les sonrió- Hasta luego Eddy, hasta luego princesa.

Edward se marchó con Renesmee al colegio, cantando y jugando como cada vez que salían juntos hacia cualquier lugar. Rosalie se puso su bikini, su vestido cortito, cogió su toalla y su crema protectora y fue a la casa, era uno de los pocos días soleados de Forks y había que aprovecharlo.

Llamó a la puerta con total tranquilidad, Emmet abrió la puerta envuelto en una toalla de baño, tapándose lo justo.

-Eh... Perdón... Pensé que eras Edward...- Se tapó tras la puerta de la entrada.

-No, no soy Edward- No le dio demasiada importancia a la situación- Edward me ha dicho que lo espere en la piscina.

-Claro... Pasa... Entrando por la cocina...

Rosalie pasó de largo y entró en la cocina, dejando a Emmet avergonzado tras la puerta de entrada, en la cocina estaban aun Carlisle, Esme y Bella, Carlisle y Esme estaban apunto de marcharse a trabajar, Bella estaba revisando unos papeles antes de marcharse, tampoco tardaría en irse.

-Siento la intrusión, Edward me ha pedido que lo espere en la piscina.

-Claro, pasa- Le sonrió Esme señalándole la puerta- Estás en tu casa.

Rosalie fue a la piscina haciendo una leve reverencia como agradecimiento y volviendo a dejarlos solos.

-Esto es insoportable- Se quejó Bella cerrando de golpe la carpeta que estaba mirando y poniéndose en pie- También tengo que aguntarla a ella- Salió de allí sin decir más y se marchó al trabajo.

Carlisle y Esme la miraron algo sorprendidos, aunque suponían que el motivo de su disgusto era que esa chica parecía ser la pareja de Edward, y aunque ella estuviera feliz con Emmet, Edward siempre sería una parte de ella, una parte que no podría borrar. Sin querer darle demasiadas vueltas a la situación, cogieron sus cosas y también se marcharon al trabajar.

Emmet había subido en cuanto Rosalie había desaparecido de su campo de visión, estaba muy avergonzado de que le hubiera visto de aquella manera, pero lo que más le avergonzaba era haberse quedado mirando su trasero mientras se adentraba en la cocina.

Se asomó a la ventana mientras cogía la ropa antes de meterse en la ducha, vio como Rosalie se sentaba en una hamaca junto a la piscina, lentamente se quitó el vestido corto que llevaba puesto, dejando a la vista el bikini tan provocador que llevaba. Emmet no pudo dejar de mirarla mientras se untaba crema en cada parte de su cuerpo que no estaba cubierta por la fina tela del bikini, estaba totalmente embrujado mirándola.

Mientras veía ese cuerpo despampanante untándose crema, notó como su miembro se ponía completamente erecto, mostrando la excitación que sentía al ver a aquella mujer. Más avergonzado que antes, intentó pensar en otra cosa, pero por más que lo intentaba, en su cabeza solo estaba la imagen de Rosalie untando aquella crema por todo su cuerpo.

Viendo que no lo conseguía, se metió en el baño, dispuesto a darse una ducha fría, pero al meterse bajo aquella agua, se dio cuenta de que la ventana daba hacia el jardín y tenía una imagen perfecta de Rosalie desde allí.

Ella estaba dándose crema en los muslos, pasando su mano lentamente de arriba hacia abajo, sin ser consciente de sus actos, Emmet se llevó una de las manos a su miembro y empezó a moverla al mismo ritmo que Rosalie movía las suyas sobre su pierna. De aquella manera llegó al clímax, viendo a una mujer a la que no amaba.

Sintiéndose un ser rastrero y horrible, terminó de darse la ducha fría, se secó pensando que de alguna manera había traicionado a Bella, y se prometió a su mismo que nunca volvería a suceder algo parecido. Se vistió y salió de la casa a toda prisa, ignorando a su hermano que llegaba caminando de dejar a Renesmee.

Edward, algo extrañado de la prisa y seriedad de su hermano, salió al jardín donde estaba Rosalie tumbada en una de las hamacas tomando el sol. Sonrió al verla solo con aquel bikini, nunca le había importado lo que pensaran los demás fueran quienes fueran.

-¿Cómoda?

-Mucho- Sonrió ella al verlo a su lado- Empezaba a preocuparme.

-Lo lamento, Renesmee tiene un día tonto y no quería entrar.

-No importa Eddy- Sonrió ella señalándole una hamaca junto a ella- Siéntate, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar.

Estuvieron hablando durante horas sobre su proyecto, Edward quería hablarlo todo antes de que alguien volviera a la casa, no quería darle a la NASA una excusa para que lo alejaran antes de tiempo de su familia.

Bella entró rápidamente en la cocina, Alice la había llamado diciéndole que Renesmee no había llevado su medicina y no quería tener otro susto como el de la semana anterior, así que Bella había tenido que volver a casa a por ella. Hubiera salido de inmediato de no haber escuchado la risa cantarina y alegre de Rosalie desde el jardín.

Se asomó, pensando que aun estaría ella sola, y la encontraría hablando por el móvil o algo parecido, pero no fue así, Edward estaba junto a ella, riendo también, con tan solo un bañador ajustado.

-¡Eddy! ¡No seas malo!- Se quejó Rosalie riendo mientras besaba ligeramente sus labios- Sabes que habría venido a verte de todas formas, el trabajo es secundario en nuestra relación- Rosalie acarició lentamente el antebrazo de Edward y él no le hizo ascos- Sabes que te quiero demasiado como para estar mucho tiempo sin saber de ti.

Bella había tenido suficiente con ese trozo de conversación que había escuchado, escuchar esa forma de hablar tan confiada y animada que tenían los dos, acompañado de esas palabras tan dulces que ella le había dicho, todo eso había hecho que su corazón se oprimiera como el día que supo que él se había marchado.

En ese momento Bella lo tuvo claro, si en algún momento había tenido alguna duda sobre si debía estar con Emmet aunque sintiera algo por Edward acababa de disiparse, Edward ya no era suyo aunque él se empeñara en decir que si, Emmet era el que se preocupaba por ella y el que la había hecho feliz los últimos años. No volvería a dudar, lo tenía claro.

Sintiéndose mal por dentro, salió de allí sin ser vista, con el corazón partido en mil pedazos, pero se centró en trabajar y en lo que realmente le importaba, su hija y su futuro marido, eso hizo que el resto de la mañana fuera más amena y rápida.

Por la tarde, una vez ya en casa, Bella recibió una visita que no esperaba, la madre de Jacob apareció ahí con el niño pidiéndole perdón por lo que había sucedido la semana anterior. Bella y ella conversaron mientras Renesmee jugaba con Jacob, a pesar de lo que había sucedido eran los mejores amigos.

Edward interrumpió en el salón donde estaban hablando las dos mujeres, tenía el rostro serio y sombrío.

-Siento interrumpir pero es importante Bella- Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Jasper ya tiene los resultados de Renesmee- Respondió sin vacilar, haciendo que Bella se quedara casi sin respiración- Viene hacia aquí, si quieres llamar a los demás para que estén presentes deberías hacerlo ahora...

**Hola!**

**¿Qué os parece la reacción de Emmet al ver a Rosalie? ¿Os la esperabais? ¿Y la de Bella al verlos juntos en la piscina? ¿Verdad que Renesmee es adorable?**

**Espero que os haya gustado, siento que el capítulo no sea más largo pero tengo a mi niña malita y no doy para más.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente**


	12. 11º Buenas noticias

**11º Buenas noticias**

Bella se disculpó con la señora Black después de agradecerle que se tomara la molestia de ir a disculparse por lo sucedido entre Jacob y Renesmee; Jacob era un buen chico y era un auténtico amigo para Renesmee.

Tras quedarse a solas llamó a Emmet al móvil, lo necesitaba a su lado para poder escuchar los resultados, temía que pudieran decir y Emmet era su apoyo.

-Hola mi amor, ¿podrías llegar antes del trabajo?

-_Supongo__ que__ si. __¿Ocurre__ algo?-_ Preguntó Emmet- _Te__ noto __nerviosa._

-Ha llamado Jasper, tiene los resultados de Renesmee y viene hacia casa para mostrarlos- Suspiró- Necesito que estés conmigo cuando diga lo que tiene.

-_No __te __preocupes, __ahora __mismo __salgo __hacia __allí, __te __quiero._

Edward entró en el salón segundos después, se sentó en el sofá, él parecía tan nervioso como ella, pero no estaba en momento de hablarle, tenía cosas en que pensar, así que solo le dedicó una media sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos y salió del salón.

Bella envió a Renesmee a su habitación, dejando que se pusiera una película en el Dvd portátil, no quería que ella escuchara nada antes de saber si iba a ser bueno o malo y estar preparada para su reacción. Después estuvo dando vueltas por la casa, sabiendo que Edward ya había llamado a sus padres y no tardarían en llegar.

Edward desde el sofá escuchaba los pasos inquietos de Bella, prefiriendo estar en movimiento antes que quedarse en el salón con él. A pesar de todo lo que veía, aun tenía la esperanza de que la llama del amor estuviera encendida como hacía años, pero en su cabeza algo le decía que no tenía nada que hacer, que Emmet era quien realmente merecía estar con ella y él no era capaz de hacer nada para impedirlo. Quería a Bella y si ella era feliz, aunque no fuera a su lado, debía aceptarlo, siempre que eso no lo apartara de Renesmee.

Bella vio entrar por la puerta a Carlisle y Esme, ambos tenían la misma cara de nerviosismo que ella, Emmet llegó unos minutos después y la abrazó de inmediato, haciendo que se sintiera mejor.

-¿Ya ha llegado Jasper?

-No, todavía no- Respondió ella entre sus brazos- No creo que tarde.

Los cuatro pasaron al salón donde Edward los esperaba, se sentaron en los sofás y esperaron impacientes, todos en silencio, mirándose entre si con nerviosismo. La puerta sonó, Bella salió disparada hacia allí, desesperada por conocer los resultados, tras la puerta estaban Jasper y Rosalie, los dejó pasar y los acompañó hasta el salón, mirando a Rosalie con resentimiento, sin comprender el motivo por el que ella estaba allí.

Rosalie se sentó junto a Edward, le tomó la mano dedicándole una sonrisa de tranquilidad, acto que no pasó desapercibido para los demás. Jasper quedó en pie en el centro del salón, con una carpeta marrón en sus brazos en la que ponía "Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan".

-Aquí tengo los resultados de la pequeña.

-¿Son muy malos?- Preguntó Bella asustada.

-Son bastante mejores de lo que me esperaba, de hecho hasta diría que son buenos-Sonrió, tranquilizando un poco a la gran mayoría, pero Bella no podía calmarse hasta saberlo todo- Después de todos los análisis realizados hemos descubierto la enfermedad de Renesmee, tiene hipoglucemia.

-¿Eso que quiere decir?

-Es un estado producido por un bajo nivel de glucosa en la sangre- Explicó Carlisle- Es lo que se conoce como "Sangre poco dulce".

-Veo que la conoce.

-Nunca he tratado a nadie que la tuviera, solo la conozco por los libros de medicina- Le respondió con tranquilidad- No pensé en ningún momento que ella pudiera tenerla.

-Os explicaré un poco la enfermedad- Todos asintieron- Esta enfermedad puede tener multitud de síntomas y efectos, los principales problemas se derivan de un inadecuado suministro de glucosa al cerebro, dando lugar a alteraciones de la función "neuroglucopenia"- Todos escuchaban con atención- Los efectos pueden variar desde disforia leve a problemas más graves como convulsiones, pérdida de conocimiento y, raramente, un daño cerebral permanente que a la larga lleva a la muerte.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?- Preguntó Bella apretando con fuerza la mano de Emmet.

-La enfermedad de Renesmee no es muy común, su cuerpo crea insulina sin necesitarla, esto ocurre por errores innatos en su metabolismo- Bella lo miró sin entender- La pequeña podría ser tratada solo con una alimentación extra de grasas o proteínas, alto en azúcar- Explicó- Y si eso no funciona, tendríamos que ingresarla en un hospital para subirle el nivel de glucosa al menos hasta los 50mg/dl, eso se podría lograr en unas 26 horas.

-¿Y ya está?- Preguntó Emmet sorprendido- ¿Solo con eso se pondrá bien?

-Si, solo con eso.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Bella se levantó al ver como Jasper asentía.

-Empezaremos con la dieta rica en grasas y si en unos días no hay cambios haremos lo del hospital, y os puedo asegurar que Renesmee no se va a morir.

Bella respiró de nuevo al escuchar esa última frase, sintió que su corazón volvía a latir de nuevo, su niña no iba a marcharse de su lado, su enfermedad tenía cura. No pudo evitarlo, corrió hasta Jasper y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras dejaba salir sus lágrimas de felicidad.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- Repetía una y otra vez- ¿Como puedo agradecerte lo que has hecho por nosotros?

-Deberías agradecérselo a Edward, el fue quien me llamó.

-Gracias Edward- Le sonrió Bella con sinceridad sin dejar de llorar- Muchas gracias por llamar a Jasper, de verdad.

-No hay nada que agradecer Bella, Renesmee también es mi hija.

-De todas formas, gracias- Emmet la abrazó sonriente también, todos tenían un motivo por el que alegrarse.

-¿Por qué no llamas a Renesmee? Creo que debería saber la buena noticia- Le propuso Edward.

-Tienes razón- Se secó un poco las lágrimas- ¡Renesmee! ¡Baja por favor!

-¡Voy!- Gritó desde su habitación.

Renesmee bajó a toda prisa hasta el salón, todos la miraban con una sonrisa, Bella se acercó a ella, se arrodilló a su altura y le contó los resultados de las pruebas. Renesmee se abrazó a su madre, que volvía a sonreír de alegría después de muchos años, después fue hasta Jasper y lo abrazó en señal de agradecimiento.

Bella caminó hasta Emmet, tomó su mano con fuerza, este la miró y le sonrió, Bella acarició sus dedos con delicadeza y tomó aire.

-Emmet y yo tenemos algo que comunicaros- Dijo sonriente mirando a Emmet, Carlisle y Esme sabían de que se trataba- Vamos a casarnos.

-¿¡QUÉ! ¿¡DE VERDAD MAMI!- Renesmee se puso entusiasmada a dar saltitos por el salón- ¡GENIAL! ¡BIEN!

-No queríamos hacerlo oficial hasta saber los resultados de Renesmee- Añadió Bella abrazándose al brazo de Emmet.

-Es una gran noticia- Dijo Esme sonriente.

-Enhorabuena a los dos- Los felicitó Carlisle.

Emmet estaba un poco tenso, no había esperado que Bella hiciera el anuncio de su compromiso tan de repente, después de lo que había ocurrido esa mañana mientras miraba a Rosalie lo último que necesitaba era cosas como esa, él se sentía sucio, sentía que no se merecía a Bella, pero ella no sabía nada y ahora ya no había marcha atrás. Nadie sabía lo que había ocurrido, si él no le daba importancia, si actuaba con normalidad todo seguiría como antes y no habría problemas.

Edward bajó la mirada ante el anuncio que acababa de dar Bella, no se sentía capaz de darles la enhorabuena, quería que ella fuera feliz, pero no podía enfrentarse aun a algo como eso, él ya lo sabía pero pensaba que mientras no fuera oficial tenía alguna esperanza por mínima que fuera.

Rosalie lo cogió de la mano, le sonrió y tiró de él hacia la puerta de entrada, Jasper los siguió a poca distancia y los tres salieron de allí. Emmet y Bella los miraron salir de allí, al ver a Rosalie y a Edward cogidos de aquella forma sintieron una especie de nudo en el estómago, como si los remordimientos los invadieran.


	13. 12º Esme complica las cosas

**12º Esme complica las cosas**

Rosalie y Jasper estuvieron hablando largo y tendido toda la noche, tras conocer la futura boda de Bella y Emmet, Edward se había desmoronado y llorado un largo rato con ellos, los dos sabían el enorme sacrificio que había sido para él marcharse de Forks como lo hizo y abandonarla a ella, sin poder explicarle nada, no era justa la situación.

A la mañana siguiente, después de que Jasper les diera la dieta que debía seguir Renesmee rigurosamente, entre él y Rosalie cogieron a Edward por banda y lo acorralaron.

-Edward, ponte ropa cómoda, hoy te vienes con nosotros- Le dijo Jasper sonriendo- Creemos que te mereces un respiro después de tanto trabajo.

-No tengo tiempo para tonterías Jasper, ya lo sabes, quiero acabar con ese maldito proyecto de una vez.

-Querido Eddy- Rosalie lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo hacia las escaleras- Sabes que te quiero mucho y que respeto tu opinión- Lo miró a los ojos- Pero o subes de inmediato a cambiarte de ropa o subo yo contigo y te cambio yo misma- Edward la miró asustado- Sabes que puedo hacerlo, no sería la primera vez.

-De acuerdo...

Edward subió rápidamente a cambiarse, Rosalie volvió a sentarse junto a Jasper, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. La familia en general miraba la escena un poco desconcertados, Carlisle y Esme se contenían la risa ante la cara de pánico que había mostrado Edward por la amenaza de Rosalie.

-¿De verdad hubieras subido a cambiarlo de ropa?

-Puede estar segura de ello señora Cullen- Le respondió Jasper- El día que se conocieron lo dejó en cueros en mitad del pasillo de la residencia donde nos alojábamos porque Edward insinuó que no pensaba formar pareja con ella en la misión- Rió él al recordarlo- Nadie hubiera dicho entonces que ahora serían tan buenos amigos.

-¿De verdad sois solo amigos?- Preguntó Carlisle- Hay ocasiones en las que parece que seáis algo más.

-Solo somos amigos, aunque no porque yo quiera, desde luego- Sonrió Rosalie- Siento si les molesta nuestras muestras de afecto, pero hay momentos en los que tu compañero es tu único apoyo, y Edward y yo somos compañeros desde hace seis años, no tenemos secretos entre nosotros y tenemos confianza plena en todos los sentidos- Rosalie hablaba de Edward con devoción- Aunque aun tengo la esperanza de que él decida rendirse a mis encantos- Sonrió más inmensamente mientras retiraba su larga melena de su escote, haciendo que Emmet se quedara sin respiración.

Edward bajó poco después, ya cambiado de ropa, Rosalie se puso en pie, lo cogió del brazo y lo condujo hacia la calle, Jasper los siguió. Bella los miró con un poco de recelo, algo en su interior le decía que Rosalie era una seria amenaza para ella, aunque no entendía de que forma.

Esme aprovechó que Jasper y Rosalie se habían llevado a Edward para ir a limpiar un poco la caseta, no le gustaba que los invitados hicieran las labores del hogar. Entró y recogió la ropa que encontró para lavar, hizo la colada, lavó los pocos platos sucios que había, barrió y fregó toda la casa, la dejó todo lo limpia que pudo.

Después hizo lo mismo con la habitación de Edward, normalmente no entraba en ella, Edward era bastante ordenado y meticuloso con sus cosas, pero la cara de pena que tenía desde el día anterior le había recordado a cuando él era pequeño y necesitaba que ella se ocupara de todo.

Mientras recogía la habitación, vio sobre su mesa de despacho un montón de papeles desparramados, ella no pretendía mirarlos, solo quería ordenar un poco la mesa, y al acercarse a ello no pudo evitar leer la primera hoja.

"_El __retorno __del __hombre __a __la __Luna __y __la __preparación __de __misiones __tripuladas __a Jupiter __han __comenzado __a __tomar__ forma, __en __breve __se __asignará __el__ equipo __destinado __a __cada __una __de __las __misiones._

_Los capitanes y tripulantes aun están por asignar, pero el equipo de control del transbordador dirigido a Jupiter será el que ha hecho posible este nuevo proyecto. El encargado de rutas espaciales y navegación será el teniente Edward Cullen, tras haber mostrado sus méritos en este área durante varios años; la encargada de sistemas de control y pilotaje del transbordador será la comandante Rosalie Hale, por sus conocimientos en mecánica y su habilidad para reparar dichos transbordadores en el espacio; y al cargo de la asistencia sanitaria y de presurización y despresurización de la tripulación estará el suboficial Jasper Withlock tras mostrar su valía en situaciones límite en otras misiones._

_El equipo que irá a la Luna aun está por determinarse._

_La misión a Jupiter está programada para 2012, en ella se espera encontrar algún tipo de vida inteligente y establecer contacto. El teniente Cullen descubrió una señal extraña proveniente del planeta y será el encargado de dirigir la misión..."_

Esme no quiso seguir leyendo, se había puesto pálida ante lo que acababa de descubrir, su hijo era un alto cargo de la NASA, había hecho expediciones al espacio y volvería a ir ese mismo año. Su corazón estaba en un puño, su hijo se había jugado la vida en esas misiones y en la siguiente la cosa iba a ir mucho más allá.

Salió rápidamente de la habitación, nerviosa como pocas veces había estado, aprovechando que Renesmee estaba en el colegio y Carlisle, Emmet y Bella estaban trabajando, se metió en el despacho de Carlisle y se sentó ante el ordenador, abrió el google y buscó noticias de misiones ya finalizadas de la NASA. Vio algunas en las que, por fechas podía haber participado Edward, después leyó algunas noticias de catástrofes que habían ocurrido en despegues y otras misiones, haciendo que su estómago se encogiera más de lo que ya lo estaba. El teléfono sonó, sobresaltándola, ella lo descolgó sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

-_¿Con __quien __tengo __el __placer __de __hablar?_

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo- Respondió Esme- Es usted quien ha llamado a mi casa.

_-Usted __debe __ser __la __señora__ Cullen __pues-_ Se hizo un silencio incómodo- _Dentro __de __unos __minutos, __un __hombre __llamará __a__ su __puerta, __ese __hombre__ pertenece __a __la __misma __agencia __que __su __hijo __Edward, __él __mantendrá __una __conversación __con __usted__ por __el __bien __de __todos._

-¿Puedo saber por qué?

_-Me __temo __que __sabe __ya __demasiado, __por __lo __que __puedo __ver __en __las __páginas __web __que __está __mirando-_ Respondió el hombre con seriedad- _Veremos __si __su __hijo __tiene __que__ pagar __las __consecuencias __de __haberse __ido __de __la __lengua-_ Y cortó la llamada.

Esme miró la pantalla del ordenador, de inmediato lo cerró todo, alguien la estaba vigilando, salió del despacho justo cuando llamaban a la puerta de la casa. Con pánico, se acercó a la puerta y abrió lentamente, al otro lado había un hombre de aspecto misterioso, con traje de chaqueta y gafas de sol.

-¿Quien es usted y que quiere?

-Sabe quien soy, señora Cullen- Respondió el hombre- Tenemos cosas de las que hablar.

El hombre se adentró en la casa con ella, el hombre no se andó con rodeos, le explicó de inmediato que estaba allí porque ella estaba buscando información sobre temas secretos para la NASA, y eso solo podía significar una cosa, Edward se había ido de la lengua.

Esme le explicó como había descubierto todo, sabiendo que si culpaban a Edward lo volverían a apartar de la familia por un tiempo indefinido, y ahora que todo empezaba a marchar, Esme se negaba a aceptar eso.

Edward entró corriendo en la casa, seguido de Rosalie y Jasper, estaba tenso y sudaba muchísimo, entró en el salón donde estaban su madre y aquel hombre al que conocía muy bien.

-Me acaba de llamar el señor Vulturi- Dijo Edward mirando al hombre- Pero debe haber un error...

-No hay ningún error señor Cullen, su madre y yo acabamos de tener una charla sobre lo ocurrido.

-Le aseguro que no sabe nada, yo no he hablado de ningún tema confidencial con nadie que no hayan sido Rosalie o Jasper- Se apresuró a decir- Mi madre no tiene nada que ver con...

-Su madre ha leído algunos de los informes que están en su poder.

-Lo lamento Edward, solo quería recoger un poco tu habitación, no pretendía cotillear ni leer nada que te comprometiera- Se disculpó ella- Por favor, el error ha sido mío, no lo culpen a él, no lo alejen de nosotros de nuevo.

-Me temo que no ha entendido la situación señora Cullen- Habló el hombre- Aunque su hijo no haya cometido ninguna falta, usted sabe demasiado, esos proyectos son de alto secreto, nadie ajeno al proyecto puede conocerlos.

-¿Que quiere decir con eso?

-Quiero decir que con lo que ha descubierto no debería permanecer aquí, debería desaparecer...

-¡No se la llevarán de aquí!- Gritó Edward mirando al hombre con furia- ¡No le harán lo mismo que me hicieron a mi hace seis años!

_-_Eso no le corresponde a usted decidirlo, tengo órdenes.

-¡Me da lo mismo que órdenes tenga! ¡Hable con quien tenga que hablar! ¡Ella no se moverá de esta casa!- Se cruzó de brazos colocándose ante su madre, que lo miraba asombrada.

-El señor Vulturi se pondrá en contacto con usted señor Cullen, espero que esté preparado para las consecuencias de la actitud que acaba de tomar- Aquel hombre se levantó y salió por la puerta sin mediar palabra.

Edward permaneció quieto durante varios minutos, entonces se giró hacia su madre y la abrazó con fuerza, ella lloró sobre su hombro, estaba asustada, no llegaba a comprender nada de lo que ocurría.

-No te preocupes, no consentiré que te alejen de la familia.

-Pero, ¿y tú que?- Preguntó asustada- ¿Qué pasará contigo?

-Seguramente me manden lejos de aquí...

-¡No! ¡Otra vez no!- Imploró sabiendo que los presentes no podían hacer nada- ¡No pueden alejarte ahora que volvemos a estar todos juntos!

-Aceptaré lo que venga siempre que te dejen a ti tranquila, con que la familia odie a uno de nosotros ya es suficiente, prefiero que me odien a mi, soy más prescindible que tú.

Edward besó la mejilla de su madre, se despidió de Jasper y Rosalie y subió a su habitación, nada parecía salir como él esperaba, todo se ponía en su contra.

**Hola!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? La cosa se pone interesante ¿verdad? Pronto veremos muchas cosas importantes, y de verdad creo que vais a disfrutar con los siguientes.**

**Gracias por leer el fic y sobretodo gracias a los pocos q os molestais en dejar reviews, no sabeis como los valoro.**

**Nos leemos**


	14. 13º Buscando excusas

**13º Buscando excusas**

Los días pasaban sin tener ningún tipo de noticia procedente del señor Vulturi, Edward sabía que eso no era normal, en la mayoría de los casos, la NASA estaba de inmediato acosando y persiguiendo a las personas que consideraba que sabían demasiado.

Estaba asomado a la ventana de su habitación, mirando las estrellas, pensando en su preciosa hija y en Bella, cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono móvil, miró la pantalla y se puso rígido, en la pantalla ponía "Aro Vulturi".

-¿Diga?

-_Edward, tenemos cosas importantes y urgentes de las que hablar_- Respondió aquel hombre sin rodeos- _Quiero que vengas con tu madre al lugar donde nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas donde es?_

-Si señor, lo recuerdo bien- Como podría olvidar el lugar y momento que cambió radicalmente su vida.

-_Bien... A las seis allí, no llegues tarde, no querrás sumar sanciones a lo que ya tienes encima._

-No, claro que no señor, estaremos puntuales- Respondió antes de que el señor Vulturi cortara la llamada.

Edward sostuvo el móvil sobre su oído durante largo rato, a pesar de saber que al otro lado ya no había nadie para hablarle, después lo dejó en su mesita, dio varias vueltas en la habitación, se sentó en la cama un momento para respirar con calma y después bajó.

Bella estaba con Renesmee preparándole el desayuno cuando él entró, saludó con un hola rápido, sin prestar atención a lo que hacían, como solía hacer siempre cuando se las encontraba. Bella le puso el desayuno a Renesmee delante, preparó dos tazas de café, se acercó a Edward y le tendió una, haciendo que él la mirara sin comprender.

-Siéntate a desayunar con nosotras- Bella se sentó junto a Renesmee mientras él la miraba muy extrañado- Vamos Edward, no te vamos a morder.

Edward asintió y se sentó frente a ellas, mirando su café, un poco descolocado por la invitación, no solía desayunar con Bella.

-Gracias por el café.

-No hay de que- Respondió Bella sonriente- He creído que necesitabas uno, tienes cara de preocupación... ¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada que no se pueda solucionar en un rato- Intentó disimular- ¿Has visto a mi madre?

-Hace un rato que ha salido, tenía que pasar por casa de una amiga antes de irse a trabajar.

-Vale, gracias- Sorbió el café perdiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos, abstrayéndose de todo.

-Renesmee, tesoro, ve a terminar de cambiarte antes de ir al cole o llegarás tarde- Le pidió Bella al ver que había acabado de desayunar.

-Si mami- La niña besó la mejilla de su madre, la de su padre y subió a su habitación, dejándolos solos.

-¿Seguro que estás bien Edward?- Preguntó Bella al verlo tan ausente- No tienes buen aspecto.

-Estoy bien, en serio, cosas que me pasan por la cabeza, nada más, un rato con Rosalie y Jasper y estaré como nuevo.

-Ya... Con Rosalie... Ella parece muy buena chica... Se preocupa mucho por ti...

-Ha sido mi mayor apoyo desde que me marché, no se que habría hecho sin ella- Respondió sorbiendo de nuevo su café, sin darse cuenta de la expresión tensa de Bella- Siempre sabe que decir y que hacer para hacerme sonreír.

-Y... ¿Se quedará mucho en Forks?

-No lo se, Jasper volverá pronto, pero ella creo que pretende quedarse algo más de tiempo- Respondió antes de tomarse el último trago de café- Gracias por el café Bella, me alegra que volvamos a hablar, espero que se repita más a menudo, lo echaba muchísimo de menos.

Se levantó y salió de la cocina, en otro momento habría disfrutado enormemente de aquella conversación, pero su cabeza no estaba para pensar en algo más que no fuera la situación con su madre. Subió directo a su habitación y llamó al número de su madre, debía ponerse en contacto con ella cuanto antes.

-_Hola cariño, ¿ocurre algo?_

-Así es mamá, me ha llamado el señor Vulturi- Respondió al instante lo más sereno que pudo- Tenemos que verlo los dos esta tarde a las seis en un lugar que me ha indicado.

-_Está bien... No te preocupes, estaré apunto cuando pases a por mi._

-Está bien, pasaré por ti a las cinco- Le informó antes de colgar y dar un suspiro enorme, temía cualquier cosa que pudieran pedirle a cambio del silencio de su madre.

Edward se metió en la ducha para refrescarse e intentar vaciar su mente, después había pensado pasar la mañana con Jasper y Rosalie, desahogarse con ellos, mostrar sus temores ante cualquier decisión que hubieran podido tomar... Estaba completamente seguro de que hubieran tomado la decisión que hubieran tomado con respecto a su madre, a él lo apartarían de inmediato de su pequeña, algo que no se perdonaría nunca, no ahora que había conseguido su cariño y empezaba a encontrar el perdón de Bella.

…**..**

Emmet había entrado en la cocina poco después de salir Edward, mientras Bella recogía los restos del desayuno, él se sentó con su taza de café y miró la puerta del jardín, también ausente, algo muy raro en él.

-Emmet, ¿te sucede algo hoy?- Preguntó mirándolo extrañada- Ni siquiera me has dado los buenos días o me has dado un beso.

-Lo lamento cariño, estoy algo distraído- Se acercó a ella y la besó- Tengo la cabeza en otro sitio.

-¿Es por la boda? ¿Crees que es muy precipitado? ¿Necesitas más tiempo?

-Bella, casarme contigo es lo mejor que voy a hacer en mi vida- Le sonrió con dulzura mientras la acariciaba su mejilla- ¿Por qué piensas que necesito más tiempo?

-Porque aun no nos hemos puesto a mirar nada de la boda y se supone que vamos a celebrarla en unos meses... Tengo la sensación de que te preocupa algo...

-No es nada cielo, supongo que estoy un poco estresado con todo, entre el trabajo, la noticia de la enfermedad de Renesmee, Edward...- Suspiró al pensar en uno de los acompañantes de Edward en concreto- Son muchas cosas de golpe, siento si eso está haciendo que parezca que no me intereso por la boda...- Bella besó sus labios y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, se que son muchos cambios, yo me ocuparé de todo lo que pueda para que no te agobies- Le tomó la mano con fuerza- Hoy me he tomado el día libre para empezar a mirar cosas, en cuanto deje a Renesmee en el cole tengo cita con una preparadora de bodas.

Bella cogió a Renesmee y se marchó con ella hacia el colegio mientras Emmet se daba una ducha rápida, bajó a los diez minutos, salió de la casa en el mismo momento en el que Rosalie iba a llamar al timbre.

-Perdón- Dijo Emmet al chocar contra ella sin querer, haciendo que se le cayera la carpeta que él mismo llevaba en las manos.

-No pasa nada- Los dos se agacharon a recoger los documentos que se habían esparcido por todo el porche de la casa.

Emmet, mientras recogía, no pudo evitar mirar el escote de Rosalie, nada discreto y desapercibido a la vista, mostrando su perfecta y bien dotada delantera. Rosalie lo miró y lo pilló de pleno, haciendo que este se sonrojara y se pusiera nervioso, algo en ella lo atraía y no sabía que era. Sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Bella, pero algo en aquella mujer lo llevaba de cabeza.

-Perdona, de verdad lo lamento- Volvió a disculparse cuando ambos se volvieron a levantar- ¿Necesitabas algo?

-Venía a ver a Edward- Sonrió sensualmente, como hacía de costumbre con todo el mundo- Es que una de las tuberías del baño pierde agua y está goteando sobre uno de los muebles, si sigue así se estropeará...

-Bueno... Eso puedo arreglarlo yo... ¿Estaréis en la caseta a eso de las cuatro?

-Yo si, Jasper suele irse a pasear hasta tarde a esas horas- Respondió sin vacilar.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos a las cuatro y os haré el arreglo de lo del baño.

-Gracias- Sonrió Rosalie despidiéndose de Emmet con la mano mientras se alejaba hacia la caseta, haciendo que se notaran todas sus curvas a cada paso que daba, haciendo que Emmet tragara saliva al verla caminar.

Edward fue poco después a ver a Rosalie y Jasper a la caseta, necesitaba realmente desahogarse un poco, su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a la situación, si seguía así estaba seguro de que se iba a volver loco de remate.

Se sentó en el sofá con Rosalie a su lado, cogiéndole la mano en señal de apoyo, Jasper estaba sentado en frente de él, intentando transmitirle calma.

-¿Qué ocurre Eddy?

-Me ha llamado el señor Vulturi, quiere que mi madre y yo nos reunamos con él esta tarde- Les explicó nervioso.

-No pienses cosas raras antes de que sucedan, puede que hasta te sorprendan.

-¿Estamos hablando del mismo señor Vulturi, Jasper?- Preguntó sorprendido de la forma de hablar de su amigo- Mi madre conoce algunos proyectos secretos de la NASA y seguramente se la lleven lejos, y a mi... A mi me encerrarán en algún lugar para que no vuelva a acercarme a Renesmee...

-Eddy, intenta tranquilizarte, verás como todo se arregla.

Entre los dos animaron como pudieron a Edward a lo largo de la mañana, comieron juntos y disfrutaron de su compañía. Después de comer, Edward volvió a la casa a relajarse y Jasper decidió salir a dar un paseo, tal como hacía todos los días. Caminó hasta llegar a la plaza del pueblo, allí caminó sin rumbo fijo hasta que escuchó una vocecita que lo llamaba.

-¡Jasper!- Gritó Renesmee antes de lanzarse a sus brazos.

-Hola pequeña, ¿ya has acabado el cole?

-Si- Sonrió- Como mamá tiene cosas que mirar para la boda, tía Alice me ha traído de compras.

-Hola- Lo saludó Alice cuando llegó junto a ellos- Me alegro de verte.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Renesmee, ¿por qué no entras en la cafetería y vas eligiendo que helado quieres? Yo ahora mismo entro- Le sugirió Alice, la niña no lo dudó ni por un segundo- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Me gusta mucho pasear.

-Ah, ya...- Se puso nerviosa- Bella me contó lo que averiguaste de Renesmee... Ahora que ya se sabe lo que tiene, ¿te quedarás o te irás pronto?

-Bueno... Realmente vine para ayudar a Edward con la enfermedad de Renesmee, así que no creo que me quede mucho más, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

-Ya, claro... Es verdad... Nada te retiene aquí...

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Jasper al notar su tristeza.

-Si, no es nada... Es solo que...- No pudo acabar la frase, Jasper se acercó a ella y apoyó sus labios sobre los de Alice, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo.

**Hola!**

**¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta el capítulo? Bella parece que va abriendole puertas a Edward, y en el próximo sucederá algo inevitable entre Emmet y Rosalie.**

**¿Que pasará con Esme y el señor Vulturi? ¿Como reaccionará Alice al beso de Jasper? ¿Se quedará o se marchará ahora que ya ha solucionado el problema de Renesmee?**

**Nos leemos**


	15. 14º Sentimientos encontrados

**14º Sentimientos encontrados**

Alice miró a Jasper sin saber que decirle, se sentía cohibida, hacía días que deseaba que eso ocurriera pero lo veía tan imposible que no se lo había esperado para nada.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó Jasper al apartarse de sus labios- Me he dejado llevar.

-No... No pasa nada...

-Puedo explicarlo- Se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo- Yo... Yo... Yo esperaba que pudiéramos llegar a algo más íntimo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¡No es lo que piensas!- Se disculpó de inmediato pensando que Alice creía que le estaba pidiendo una relación de sexo nada más- Quiero decir que me gustaría conocerte mejor.

-¿En serio?- Él asintió de inmediato- A mi también me gustaría.

-¡Genial!- Dijo entusiasmado- Podríamos quedar esta noche, cenar, pasear, hablar... Prometo devolverte a tu casa sana y salva.

-Me encantaría- Sonrió Alice ante tal manifestación de aprecio- Estaré lista a las nueve- Le dio la dirección sin pensarlo.

-Nos vemos esta noche pues.

-Eso parece- Jasper besó su mejilla- Eh... Creo que iré junto a Renesmee, debe estar esperándome dentro de la cafetería- Y se adentró rápidamente totalmente sonrojada.

…**.**

Emmet fue a la caseta a la hora que había dicho, llamó al timbre y vio como Edward salía rápidamente de allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Rosalie me comentó que había un pequeño problema con uno de los lavabos y he venido a arreglarlo- Respondió Emmet.

-Oh, pasa, no creo que tarde en bajar, yo tengo que irme, tengo prisa, pórtate bien con ella, por favor.

-Por descontado.

Edward salió de la caseta a toda prisa y dejó a Emmet en la entrada, Rosalie no tardó en bajar y sonreírle ampliamente.

-Pasa, no te quedes en la puerta- Le invitó a pasar- Después de todo esta es tu casa.

-No quería molestar- Se disculpó avanzando hasta el pie de las escaleras donde ella se encontraba- ¿Qué baño es el que gotea?

-El de arriba.

Rosalie subió las escaleras indicándole el camino, cada escalón lo subía con un movimiento sugerente de caderas, de vez en cuando echaba una mirada hacia atrás observando como Emmet no podía despegar los ojos de ella, viendo como se sonrojaba cuando se percató de que ella lo había descubierto mirándola.

Al llegar al baño, Rosalie le abrió la puerta y se quedó en la entrada, apoyada en el marco de forma que Emmet no tuvo más remedio que rozar su cuerpo al intentar pasar.

-Perdona.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ha sucedido algo malo?- Preguntó Rosalie con voz seductora.

-No pretendía tocarte de esa forma al entrar.

-Oh, no te preocupes- Le sonrió- No lo has hecho adrede.

Emmet se centró en el baño, abrió el mueblecito que se encontraba bajo el lavabo, observó con detenimiento las tuberías, sacó de su bolsa una llave inglesa y se centró en cada una de los tubos que había ahí abajo. Después de unos minutos observando los tubos ahí agachado, Emmet estaba sudando, se limpió el sudor con la mano y suspiró.

-¿Tienes calor Emmet?- Preguntó Rosalie algo coqueta.

-Un poco la verdad.

-¿Por qué no te quitas esa camiseta? Tienes otra debajo, no pasa nada y estarás más fresco- Le sugirió.

-Tienes razón- Le sonrió- Gracias, no lo había pensado.

Emmet se quitó la camiseta y dejó a la vista sus fuertes brazos y parte de sus pectorales musculosos bajo aquella camiseta de tirantes fina y ajustada, Rosalie se quedó sin aire al ver aquel monumento de hombre que tenía delante, era perfecto en todos los sentidos, y si no hubiera sido el hermano de Edward y no hubiera estado comprometido con quien estaba, sin dudarlo se hubiera lanzado a por él.

Emmet encontró el problema en el tubo más cercano a la pared del mueble, estaba algo desenroscado, con la llave inglesa lo apretó y se secó con un trapo que más que limpiarle el sudor, lo que hizo fue ensuciarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Se incorporó, guardó sus herramientas y se levantó del suelo con la bolsa en la mano.

Rosalie, al verlo tan sucio, no pudo evitarlo, se echó a reír como una condenada.

-¿Puedo saber que te hace tanta gracia?

-Lo lamento, no pretendía reírme- Intentó aguantar la risa pero no pudo- Es que estás todo negro- Emmet se giró al espejo y se vio, riendo él también al verse- Anda, ven que te limpie.

Rosalie se acercó a él, cogió una toalla limpia, la humedeció con agua y lentamente limpió el rostro de Emmet. Él la miraba sin saber que decir, sentía el olor de su perfume avainillado que lo estaba haciendo perder la cordura. Ella se acercaba a Emmet sin pensar en lo que hacía, siendo esclava de sus pasiones, y sin previo aviso, los de se enzarzaron en un feroz y apasionado beso.

Jasper, que había entrado sin hacer ruido, como era propio de él, pensando que no había nadie en la casa, subió hacia su habitación, quedándose parado al final de las escaleras al ver la escena del baño. Vio como Emmet dejaba caer su bolsa de herramientas y cogía en sus fuertes brazos a Rosalie, levantándola y colocándola sobre el lavabo. Eso fue suficiente para él, de inmediato salió de allí, sabiendo que esa situación traería problemas y que debería hablar con Rosalie muy seriamente al respecto.

Emmet empezó a besar el cuello de Rosalie con desesperación, quitándole la ropa hasta dejarla completamente en cueros, observando sus perfectas curvas. Ella no se hizo esperar, quitó las prendas de Emmet al instante y pudo contemplar aquel cuerpo atlético que la había enloquecido de aquella manera tan impropia de ella.

Ambos completamente desnudos y excitados, sin ser capaces de pensar, se dejaron llevar por esos besos cada vez más placenteros y más sugerentes, dejando que sus cuerpos se unieran y soltaran aquel placer desenfrenado que los dos sentían, llegando al clímax en medio de una ola de jadeos y gritos.

Una vez apagada aquella pasión y saciado el deseo, ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos unos segundos, de inmediato, ambos fueron conscientes de lo que acababa de suceder y sin decir nada, se vistieron rápidamente. Emmet cogió su bolsa y los dos bajaron las escaleras, ambos quedaron en la puerta de la casa unos segundos mirándose de nuevo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No lo se- Emmet estaba nervioso- Necesito pensar.

-Se que no es lo que necesitas oír ahora mismo pero... No me arrepiento de lo que ha sucedido.

-Yo... Bueno...- Emmet no sabía como se sentía en ese momento, no estaba seguro de si se arrepentía o se alegraba de que hubiera sucedido- Debo marcharme...- Y se fue sin decir más.

Rosalie se sentó en el sofá y se puso a pensar en lo que había sucedido, había disfrutado de cada momento que acababa de vivir, pero sabía que eso no debía haber pasado, que si alguien se enteraba podrían salir muchas personas perjudicadas, y no estaba dispuesta a ser una de esas personas.

Un rato después Jasper apareció en el salón con el rostro tenso y mirándola con preocupación y dureza.

-He visto lo que ha sucedido entre tú y Emmet- Dijo sin más- ¿Como has podido hacer algo así? ¿No sabes lo que sucederá si Edward o Bella se enteran?

-Baja la voz por favor- Le pidió nerviosa al verse descubierta- Puedo explicarlo.

-Pues empieza...

…

Edward condujo su volvo en silencio, Esme estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto con un pañuelo tapando sus ojos, Edward se lo había colocado y ella no había dicho nada, no quería empeorar la situación. Esme se retorcía las manos nerviosa, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, estaba preocupada por lo que fuera a suceder.

-Hemos llegado- Dijo Edward al parar el coche, bajó y ayudó a su madre a salir, quitándole el pañuelo de los ojos.

-Gracias, me estaba poniendo nerviosa de no ver nada- Esme miró a su alrededor sin saber donde estaba- ¿Qué lugar es este?

-No puedo decírtelo, cuanto menos sepas mejor, no les demos más motivos para que te alejen de la familia.

-De acuerdo- Respondió sin queja, dispuesta ha hacer lo que hiciera falta por quedarse con los que quería.

Edward la abrazó y juntos se encaminaron al interior de una de las muchas naves medio derruidas que allí había, caminaron unos metros hasta llegar a unas escaleras metálicas, las bajaron rápidamente y se adentraron por la puerta que había al final del todo.

-Nombre- Dijo un hombre que había ante otra puerta metálica al otro lado de la estancia.

-Edward Cullen y Esme Cullen.

-Adelante- Les permitió el paso- El señor Vulturi os espera.

Esme se agarró con fuerza al brazo de Edward y juntos entraron por la puerta que estaba tras el hombre, al otro lado estaba un hombre alto, delgado, de piel pálida, cabello oscuro, y ojos profundos, mirándolos fijamente.

-Bienvenidos los dos- Los saludó- Tomad asiento- Señaló los dos asiento que había frente a él, ambos obedecieron de inmediato.

-Señor, díganos que lo que tenga que decir.

-Está un poco ansioso señor Cullen- Soltó una carcajada.

-No es para menos señor, me preocupa el porvenir de mi madre y el mío.

-Puedo imaginarlo- Sonrió ampliamente- He estado pensando seriamente en este asunto, normalmente haríamos que la señora Cullen viajara a uno de nuestros laboratorios y allí decidiríamos cual es su destino en nuestros proyectos- Empezó a decir- Pero a estas alturas y siendo quien es, hacerla desaparecer así sin más levantaría las sospechas de mucha gente y lo último que queremos son a curiosos husmeando en nuestros proyectos.

-¿Que quiere decir entonces?- Preguntó Esme preocupada.

-Quiero decir que no nos la llevaremos de aquí, pero si tendrá que hacer algo por nosotros.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga mi madre señor?- Edward sintió cierto alivio al saber que no se llevarían a su madre a ninguna parte.

-He estado pensándolo seriamente, le asignaré a uno de los departamentos de nuestra central, aun no he decidido a cual, llevará encima un móvil que le entregaré antes de marcharse, solo podrá utilizarlo en su horario de trabajo habitual para no levantar sospechas y solo servirá para ponerse en contacto conmigo o yo con usted, ¿lo ha entendido señora Cullen?

-Si, perfectamente.

-Y en cuanto a usted señor Cullen- Edward se puso tenso- No ha faltado a su palabra en cuanto a revelar nada de los proyectos en los que está metido y por esa razón, pasaremos por alto su insubordinación, pero una falta más y no volverá a pisar este pueblo en mucho tiempo, se lo aseguro.

-Bien señor.

-En ese caso, pueden irse, pronto me pondré en contacto con usted señora Cullen- Le entregó el teléfono móvil y los hizo salir.

Los dos se apresuraron en salir de aquella nave, completamente en silencio, se metieron en el coche y se alejaron de allí, una vez estuvieron lejos, Edward paró el coche a un lado de la carretera, abrazó con fuerza a su madre, sintiendo alivio al saber que ninguno de los dos tendría que marcharse por el momento y continuó conduciendo camino a casa.

**¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Que opinais de Emmet y Rosalie? ¿Tendrá futuro su relación? ¿Bella y Edward descubrirán lo que ha sucedido? ¿Se repetirá lo sucedido? ¿Jasper se irá de la lengua? ¿Y Esme? ¿Qué sucederá con ella? ¿Aro la dejará tranquila? ¿Como se desarrollará la relación de Alice y Jasper?**

**Animaros a responder esas preguntas, venga, a ver quien acierta.**

**Nos leemos**


	16. 15º Secretos y una primera cita

**15° Secretos, y una primera cita**

Emmet se fue directo hacia casa, subió corriendo las escaleras sin hacer caso a la voz de Bella que lo llamaba desde la cocina, entró en el baño de su habitación, se desnudó y entró en la ducha. Tomó la esponja y empezó a frotar su cuerpo con energía, sintiendo que acababa de hacer lo más horrible de su vida, le había sido infiel a la mujer que amaba dejándose llevar por su atracción hacia Rosalie. Pero mientras frotaba con fuerza su cuerpo en su mente aparecían las imágenes de lo sucedido minutos antes y su miembro reaccionó sin remedio, poniéndose erecto.

Bella asomó la cabeza en el baño y vio que Emmet estaba en la ducha, tapado por la mampara, mostrando solo su silueta bajo el agua.

-Emmet, ¿estás bien? Te estaba llamando.

-Si, estoy bien- Dijo con un hilo de voz cuando se percató de su presencia allí- No te había oído, lo lamento.

-No importa, ¿donde habías ido?

-He ido a arreglar uno de los lavabos de la caseta en la que están los amigos de Edward- Respondió nervioso mientras se echaba un chorro de agua fría para bajar su excitación- Me había puesto perdido así que he subido a ducharme enseguida- Justo cuando su miembro volvió a su lugar, notó como los brazos de Bella rodeaban su cintura- ¿Qué haces Bella?

-Te he echado de menos hoy, ¿te importa que me duche contigo?

-No, claro que no- Respondió rápidamente mientras cogía el champú, pensando que eso era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento para sentirse más culpable.

Pero al girarse y ver el cuerpo desnudo de Bella, tan angelical, tan hermoso y apetecible para él, su miembro volvió a erguirse orgulloso ante la mirada pasional de Bella, ella sonrió al sentirse deseada, se acercó a Emmet, pegó su cuerpo al de él y besó sus labios con decisión.

Emmet, al notar como el cuerpo de Bella tocaba su miembro no pudo evitarlo, la cogió en brazos, ella enroscó sus piernas en la cintura de Emmet y ambos empezaron a besar sus cuellos. Segundos después ambos cabalgaban al compás, moviendo sus cinturas mientras el agua se deslizaba por sus cuerpos. No tardaron en llegar al climax y quedarse mirando mientras ambos jadeaban.

Bella sonrió y bajó sus piernas, frotó el cuerpo de Emmet con la esponja, él la imitó y ambos terminaron de ducharse, después se tumbaron unos minutos en la cama, abrazados el uno al otro, mirándose a los ojos. Emmet se sentía como una alimaña en su interior, quería apartar la mirada de los ojos de Bella, pero si lo hacía tendría que darle una explicación de porque no era capaz de aguantarle la mirada.

-¿En que piensas?- Le preguntó intentando poner sus pensamientos en cosas más hermosas que su infidelidad mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-En la suerte que tengo de tenerte conmigo, me haces feliz, eres lo que Renesmee y yo necesitamos, se que nunca nos fallarás, que puedo confiar en ti- Bella le besó tiernamente- Por eso quiero casarme contigo, eres el mejor hombre que podía haber encontrado.

-No soy tan buen hombre Bella, no hay nadie lo suficiente bueno para merecerte.

-Tú si lo eres, por eso te amo- Besó su frente- Debo bajar, Esme me avisó de que hoy llegaría más tarde y tengo que terminar de hacer la cena.

-Está bien, yo bajaré en un rato.

-De acuerdo- Se levantó, colocó sobre su cuerpo un vestido cómodo y bajó a la cocina.

Emmet se levantó y fue a la ventana de la habitación, por la ventana se veía el jardín, en él, junto a la piscina estaba jugando Renesmee con su perrito Jake, ver su carita sonriente le hizo pensar seriamente en lo sucedido. ¿Debía contarle a Bella lo que había sucedido y romper la confianza que ambas tenían en él, acabando así con la felicidad que ellas tenían? Lo último que quería era hacerles daño, así que tomó una decisión, no volvería a estar a solas con Rosalie, no dejaría que lo de esa tarde volviera a pasar.

**...**

Rosalie se había encerrado en su habitación después de contarle a Jasper lo que había sucedido, él no la había creído. No podía reprocharle a Jasper su falta de confianza, no hubiera sido la primera vez que se entrometía en la relación de alguien solo por sentirse atraída por algún hombre, pero ese caso era distinto, ella no había planeado nada de eso, no sabiendo que el cariño y la confianza de Edward podían desaparecer si se enteraba de algo así.

Lo que había sucedido con Emmet era algo nuevo para ella, nunca había sentido tanta atracción por alguien como para no poder controlar sus impulsos, nunca se había entregado a alguien de la forma que lo había hecho con Emmet. Frustrada y sin saber que hacer, se tumbó en la cama a llorar y cerró los ojos, intentando pensar como afrontar todo eso.

Mientras, Jasper terminaba de arreglarse para su cita con Alice, aun tenía tiempo pero quería ser puntual, no la haría esperar por nada del mundo. Apunto de salir al salón, escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, se asomó y vio a Edward entrando con Esme cogida del brazo, acababan de volver de su encuentro con Aro.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- Preguntó Jasper caminando hacia ellos.

-La cosa no ha ido mal del todo, no van a enviar a mi madre fuera como hicieron conmigo.

-Esa es una gran noticia- Sonrió Jasper.

-Si, eso pienso yo- Edward suspiró- ¿Y Rosalie?

-Supongo que estará en su habitación- Jasper desvió la mirada al nombrarla.

-¿Ha sucedido algo?

-No, nada- Respondió de inmediato, él no era quien para meterse en medio de esa situación, Rosalie sufriría las consecuencias cuando la verdad saliera a la luz- Las discusiones que tenemos siempre, ya nos conoces.

-Si, cuando queréis sois como el perro y el gato.

-O peor- Rió con pocas ganas Jasper- Iré a buscarla, ahora vuelvo.

Mientras Jasper subía Edward le preparó una tila a Esme, que había permanecido en silencio desde que habían llegado, bebió un poco de la infusión y notó las manos de Edward masajeando sus hombros.

-No te preocupes, ahora todo saldrá bien.

-Lo se- Le sonrió antes de beber otro sorbo- Tan solo es que me cuesta asimilar las cosas, ahora que se porque te marchaste y porque has estado lejos tanto tiempo... No me hubiera perdonado que por mi culpa te hubieran alejado de nuevo.

-Ahora no lo pienses mamá, solo disfrutemos de la suerte que hemos tenido los dos.

Esme asintió y acarició una de las manos de Edward, debía ser fuerte, como su hijo lo era a pesar de todo lo que tenía encima. Jasper y Rosalie aparecieron minutos después en el salón.

-Hola preciosa- Saludó a Rosalie- ¿Estás bien? Tienes los ojos rojos, ¿has llorado?

-No te preocupes, cosas mías.

-Como quieras- Edward les hizo una seña a los dos para que se sentaran.

Jasper y Rosalie escucharon escucharon atentamente todo lo que Edward les contaba sobre el encuentro con Aro Vulturi. A los dos les sorprendió mucho la forma de actuar que había tenido.

-¿Y no han puesto más pegas?

-No, no han dicho nada más- Respondió Edward igual de serio que Jasper- Y hasta que Aro llame de nuevo no sabemos que tendrá que hacer.

-Realmente me sorprende que no os hayan alejado de aquí- Comentó Rosalie- Solo se me ocurre que quieran algo de este lugar o de alguien de aquí.

-No lo se, solo podemos esperar para ver que dicen.

-Esperemos que tan solo sea que se han sentido benévolos por una vez en su vida- Dijo Jasper mirando el reloj- Bueno, yo debo irme, he quedado.

-¿Tú? ¿Has quedado? ¿Con quien?- Preguntó Edward sonriente y sorprendido a la vez.

-Bueno yo... He quedado con Alice, esta mañana me la encontré y la invité ha cenar...

-¡Genial!- Edward golpeó con la palma la espalda de Jasper en señal de apoyo- Ya era hora de que te fijaras en alguien.

-Alice es muy buena chica- Le dijo Esme sonriente- Es una joven única, su exprometido la abandonó por otra chica cuando solo faltaban unas semanas para la boda. Trátala bien, es maravillosa.

-Lo haré, prometido- Jasper lo dijo con decisión- Bueno, me marcho, ya os contaré como ha ido.

**...**

Jasper pasó por una floristería para comprar un ramo de rosas blancas antes de dirigirse a casa de Alice, ella estaba esperándole en la puerta cuando llegó, estaba preciosa, parecía un angelito, para él no había mujer más hermosa que ella.

-¿Llevas mucho rato esperándome?

-No, acabo de salir- Respondió con timidez- Estaba nerviosa y necesitaba esperar fuera.

-Me alegra ser puntual, ¿nos vamos?

-Por supuesto.

Los dos pasearon lentamente por las calles del pueblo hasta llegar a un hermoso restaurante en el que ponía "Apettit", era de comida italiana, la favorita de Alice. Pasaron la velada conversando, y comprobaron que tenían muchas cosas en común, compartían gustos y aficiones, algo extraño para ellos, tenían gustos bastante exclusivos.

Tras la cena, salieron del restaurante y Jasper la acompañó de nuevo hacia su casa, Alice iba cogida con orgullo de su brazo, sonriente y feliz. Una vez llegaron a la valla de la entrada de la casa, ambos se pararon.

-Ya estás en casa, espero que te lo hayas pasado bien, descansa preciosa.

-Gracias por todo, ha sido una velada maravillosa, es una lástima que tenga que terminar pero mañana tengo clase- Se lamentó Alice- Podríamos repetirla en otro momento.

-¿Te gustaría repetirla?- Jasper abrió los ojos esperanzado.

-Claro que si, eres estupendo.

-Tú si que lo eres- Dijo acercándose a ella.

Sus ojos conectaron y sus labios se pegaron sin darse tiempo a retroceder, sus brazos se entrelazaron mientras sus lenguas jugaban al compás de los latidos de sus corazones.

-¿Quieres subir?

¿Y mañana?- dijo Jasper.


	17. 16º Cayendo en el deseo de nuevo

**16° Cayendo en el deseo de nuevo**

Bella estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para Renesmee mientras la niña terminaba de arreglarse para ir al colegio. Esa mañana tenía una entrevista con uno de los proveedores más importantes del club y estaba muy estresada porque veía como se acercaba la hora y no iba a llegar a tiempo.

-¡Renesmee, baja de una vez!- Gritó desesperada desde la cocina.

-¡Enseguida bajo mamá!

-¡Baja ahora mismo! ¡Que no tenga que volver a repetirlo!- Los nervios de Bella estaban a flor de piel.

Edward, que estaba en la salita leyendo un libro, salió hacia la cocina al escuchar la cantidad de gritos que estaba dando Bella. Al entrar la encontró apoyada en la encimera con los ojos vidriosos de los nervios que llevaba encima.

-Buenos días.

-Eso será para algunos- Dijo Bella con sarcasmo, giró el rostro hacia Edward que la miraba con preocupación y algo de frustración- Lo siento Edward, no pretendía hablarte así, es solo que...

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Hoy tengo una reunión muy importante, tus padres no están, Emmet tiene que acabar de rellenar unos papeles antes de irse, así que me toca llevar a mi a Renesmee al colegio, y se me está haciendo tarde...- Bella empezó a hiperventilar de los nervios acumulados que llevaba.

-¡Hey! Respira con tranquilidad Bella- Edward se puso en la espalda de Bella y la obligó a apoyarse en su pecho para que respirara a la vez que él- Cálmate, todo tiene solución.

-Yo no se la veo...

-Siempre puedo llevar yo a Renesmee al colegio- Se ofreció de inmediato.

-¿Lo harías? ¿No te importa?- Bella se giró con la mirada suplicante, esperando que no lo dijera en broma.

-Claro que si, estoy encantado de llevar a Renesmee, me gustaría hacerlo más a menudo, si a ti no te molesta, claro.

-No, creo que podremos ponernos de acuerdo para organizarnos- Le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que a Edward se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

-Pues no se hable más, yo llevaré a Renesmee al colegio, así que márchate o llegarás tarde a esa reunión tan importante- Dijo mientras la agarraba de los hombros y la arrastraba literalmente hacia la puerta de la entrada.

-Muchísimas gracias Edward, te lo compensaré, te lo prometo- Bella besó su mejilla y se marchó rápidamente, sin saber que con ese beso había hecho a Edward el hombre más feliz del universo.

Edward subió las escaleras y miró que era lo que estaba haciendo que Renesmee se retrasara tanto, normalmente solía estar apunto en pocos minutos. Se asomó y vio que la niña estaba apunto, pero permanecía sentada al borde de su cama, mirando la pared con la mirada seria y triste. Él se acercó lentamente y se sentó a su lado, cogiéndole la mano.

-¿Que te ocurre pequeña?

-Es que... ¿Ya no me quieres Edward?

-¿Y esa pregunta?- Edward miró con preocupación a Renesmee- Claro que te quiero, ¿como no iba a quererte? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Es que... Antes pasabas más tiempo conmigo, pero hace días que no me llevas al cole y casi no juegas conmigo y con Jake.

-Princesa, eso no quiere decir ni que te quiera menos ni que deje de quererte, ¿entendido?- Ella asintió- Lo que ocurre es que mamá se sentía un poco apartada porque pasabas mucho tiempo conmigo y creí necesario que ella se sintiera más unida a ti, pero yo te quiero mucho más cada día, eso no lo dudes nunca.

-¿De verdad?

-Te lo prometo cariño- Besó su mejilla y acarició sus cabellos con cariño- Anda, coge la mochila y baja a desayunar, que tu madre me ha dejado que hoy te lleve al colegio.

-¡Genial!

Renesmee saltó de la cama y abrazó a Edward con fuerza antes de salir disparada hacia la cocina con su mochila en la mano. Desayunó a toda prisa y salieron de casa camino al colegio, Edward la llevó a caballito como había hecho cada vez que la había llevado y estuvieron jugando todo el camino.

Llegaron a la puerta del colegio sonrientes, con unos minutos de sobra, Edward bajó a Renesmee y le besó la mejilla.

-Portate bien, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si- Sonrió la niña- ¿Vendrás a recogerme tú?

-¿Quieres que venga yo?- Renesmee asintió- Entonces aquí estaré cariño.

-Gracias papá- Renesmee besó su mejilla y salió corriendo hacia el interior del colegio.

Edward sintió como su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo y su corazón se aceleraba de emoción, no sabía si Renesmee había sido consciente de lo que había dicho, pero para él había sido lo único que le faltaba para tener un día perfecto.

Se giró dispuesto a irse a casa, cuando a pocos metros de él vio una escena que nunca creyó posible, Jasper estaba dándole un tierno beso en los labios a Alice antes de que esta entrara al colegio. Una vez ella estuvo dentro, entonces Edward se acercó a él.

-Hola Jasper.

-¡Edward!- Se sobresaltó Jasper al verlo allí- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo he venido a traer a Renesmee, y me parece que tú también has venido acompañando a alguien.

-Eh... Esto... Si... Anoche estuve con Alice... Me quedé en su casa...- Jasper estaba completamente rojo y nervioso- He venido a acompañarla...

-Cálmate casanova, que no te voy a comer ni nada parecido- Rió Edward al verlo- Me alegro de que por fin hayas encontrado a alguien que te haga reaccionar al amor- Jasper se sonrojó más si eso era posible- ¿Quieres que vayamos a desayunar?

-Si, creo que lo necesito.

-Venga, vayamos antes de que te desmayes de los nervios- Rió Edward mientras encaminaba la marcha hacia algún bar abierto.

**...**

Rosalie se levantó algo cansada, no había pasado una buena noche, gran parte de ella se la había pasado llorando y cuando por fin se había dormido, por sus sueños solo pasaba la imagen de Emmet. Sabía que se había enamorado de Emmet, algo que nunca le había sucedido, y no sabía muy bien como llevar ese asunto, sobretodo sabiendo como estaba la situación de Edward con su familia.

Se dio una ducha de agua fría intentado aclarar sus ideas, se vistió y bajó al salón, esperando encontrar a Jasper, pero no estaba allí, buscó en su habitación, pero tampoco estaba, no había señales de él, parecía que no había pasado ahí la noche, algo raro en él.

Preocupada por si había sucedido algo, se encaminó a la casa para hablar con Edward, él sabría si sucedía algo. Llamó varias veces, pero nadie abría, parecía que la casa estaba vacía, cuando estaba apunto de irse de allí, la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a Emmet, muy sorprendido de verla allí.

-¿Que... Qué... Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Emmet algo nervioso.

-He venido a buscar a Edward... ¿Está en casa?

-Ha ido a llevar a Renesmee al colegio- Emmet desvió la mirada, no queriendo fijarse en nada de ella para no caer en la tentación de nuevo.

Los siguientes segundos fueron un poco incómodos, ninguno quería mirar al otro, y se quedaron en silencio, paradas uno delante del otro. Pero a pesar de no querer mirar, Emmet no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a Rosalie, con su hermoso vestido blanco ligero que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, haciendo que se viera muy sexy.

-Esto... Creo que debo irme... Avísame cuando vuelva por favor.

Rosalie se giró para marcharse de nuevo a la caseta, pero Emmet la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella, haciendo que entrara en la casa de inmediato y cerró la puerta, la acorraló con los brazos en la puerta de la entrada y besó sus labios con pasión y desenfreno.

Los dos estaban deseosos el uno del otro y se dejaron llevar por sus impulsos y sensaciones, Rosalie enroscó sus piernas en la cintura de Emmet después desabrochar su pantalón, este apartó el tanga de Rosalie y se introdujo en ella sin importarle estar en la puerta de entrada y que cualquiera que entrara los viera.

Después de varias embestidas y gritos por parte de ambos, el orgasmo se hizo presa de ellos, cuando se relajaron sus cuerpos, Rosalie bajó lentamente y lo miró a los ojos, preocupada por esa situación.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Emmet?

-No lo se- La miró a los ojos- Pero no puedo vivir sin ti.

Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.

Renesmee por fin le ha dicho papá a Edward, Alice y Jasper ya se han declarado sus sentimientos, pero ¿que sucede con Emmet, Rosalie y Bella? ¿Como se desarrollará eso? ¿Como reaccionarán Edward y Bella cuando se enteren? ¿En que momento creeis que se enteraran?

Nos leemos


	18. 17º Elegir

**17° Elegir**

Emmet habia pasado varios días dándole vueltas a la cabeza, angustiado por lo que estaba sucediendo, lo único que pasaba por su mente era la imagen de él y Rosalie juntos, una y otra vez, y se maldecía por ello mientras volvía a casa.

No dejaba de preguntarse como había sido tan estúpido, no había sucedido solo una vez y eso no era un momento de flaqueza, de eso estaba seguro, se culpaba por ser esclavo de sus pasiones, por no ser capaz de frenar sus instintos.

Cuando llegó a casa, bajó del coche y entró en casa a toda prisa, subió a su habitación sin comprobar si había alguien en la casa, se quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha de inmediato. Debía arreglar esa situación cuanto antes o todos acabarían sufriendo más, pero no sabía como. Tan perdido estaba en esos pensamientos que no se percató de que Bella había entrado.

-¿Te sientes bien cariño?

-Eh... Si... Si, no te preocupes... Solo necesito una buena ducha antes de bajar a comer- Respondió él sorprendido de escucharla.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro que lo estoy- Giró su rostro hacia ella- ¿Por qué?

-Es que ni siquiera me has dado un beso cuando has llegado.

-Lo siento preciosa- Acercó la cabeza hacia ella sin salir de la ducha y ella se acercó para besarle levemente- Estoy un poco estresado.

-No importa Emmet- Le sonrió- ¿Qué tal te ha ido la mañana?

-Bien, supongo- Se encogió de hombros- Sin ninguna novedad.

-Me alegro- Le acarició la mejilla húmeda por el agua de la ducha- Voy a bajar a poner la mesa, los demás no tardarán en llegar- Emmet asintió- Y después de comer me gustaría hablar contigo, es importante.

-Claro Bella, en cuanto lleve a Renesmee al colegio...

-Edward la llevará, esto es importante- Se adelantó, viendo que intentaba darle largas- Por favor.

-Está bien, como quieras mi amor- Respondió sin ganas, sabiendo que quería hablar de la boda.

Después de comer, Emmet y Bella salieron al jardín, se sentaron alrededor de una pequeña mesa de madera que se encontraba junto a la piscina, Bella tomó las manos de Emmet con seriedad, esperando que sus nervios se calmaran un poco.

-Emmet, ya está casi todo listo para la boda, los trajes, las flores, el lugar de la ceremonia... Todo listo para dentro de una semana.

-¿Cuanto tiempo has dicho?- Emmet se puso blanco al escucharla- ¿Una semana? ¿Tan poco tiempo falta?

-¿Eso te parece?- Bella sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos- Creí que tenías tantas ganas como yo de que llegara ese día- Soltó las manos de Emmet de inmediato.

-Y las tengo Bella, claro que las tengo- Le tomó las manos de nuevo- Es solo que se me ha pasado muy rápido el tiempo, no me había dado cuenta de que faltaba tan poco.

-Pues fue idea tuya hacerlo tan rápido... ¿Acaso ya no quieres...?

-¡No!- Gritó queriendo que ella no tuviera ninguna duda- No mi amor, claro que quiero, casarme contigo es lo que llevo deseando desde hace bastante tiempo- Besó sus manos- Solo es que se me ha echado el tiempo encima, pero estoy deseando que llegue ese día.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Tan enserio como que hoy ha salido el sol- Besó de nuevo sus manos sonriéndole, dándole la tranquilidad que ella necesitaba.

-Gracias Emmet- Se levantó, se puso junto a él y lo besó con ternura- Mañana hablaremos de lo que hay preparado, quiero que sepas hasta el más mínimo detalle- Le acarició la mejilla- Ahora tengo que irme a trabajar, nos vemos esta noche.

-De acuerdo cariño, mañana seguimos hablado y me muestras todo lo que tienes preparado- Le sonrió- Prometo involucrarme al máximo.

Mientras Emmet estaba encerrado en su cuarto pensando en que hacer, Jasper había vuelto a quedar con Alice, para ellos todo era perfecto, sabían que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, disfrutaban de pasar el rato paseando, leyendo, y sobretodo, compartiendo su tiempo con Renesmee, gracias a ella estaban disfrutando de su amor. Por eso habían decidido llevarla al cine al salir del colegio, habían estrenado una nueva película infantil y ella tenía muchas ganas de verla.

Aprovechando que Renesmee no estaba, Edward pensó que debía comprobar como se encontraba su madre, Esme no había vuelto a hablar de la reunión con Aro Vulturi y le preocupaba que estuviera en algún tipo de shock.

-Mamá- Se sentó junto a ella en el sofá del salón donde Esme estaba leyendo.

-Tengo miedo Edward- Miró a su hijo con los ojos vidriosos- ¿Y si alguien descubre que tengo que trabajar para ellos? No soy capaz de mentirle a tu padre.

-¿Te ha hecho preguntas?

-No, aun no, pero no tardará en hacerlo- Respondió bajando la mirada- Se ha dado cuenta de que me sucede algo, lo noto cuando me mira.

-No te preocupes mamá, no sucederá nada malo, te lo prometo, yo me encargaré de ello.

Se quedaron un rato abrazados, hasta que se escuchó el sonido del coche de Bella al llegar a la entrada. Esme corrió a la cocina para secarse las lágrimas antes de que ella entrara, Edward se quedó en el salón, cogió un libro y comenzó a leer, intentando no pensar en Bella a ningún nivel.

-Hola- Lo saludó Bella sonriente al entrar- ¿Ya se ha ido Renesmee?

-Si, hace un rato.

-Lástima, hoy tenía muchas ganas de abrazarla- No borró la sonrisa de su rostro mientras hablaba- Bueno, supongo que esta noche podré.

-Claro.

-Bella, ¿a que hora tienes que volver al club?- Preguntó Esme, entrando en el salón como si nada hubiera ocurrido antes.

-En una media hora, pero antes quería tomar algo- Respondió dejando el bolso en el sofá- ¿Al final vendrás esta noche conmigo?

-Si, Carlisle tiene turno de noche así que no tengo mucho que hacer.

-Me alegro mamá, te hace falta salir y disfrutar- La animó Edward- te preocupas demasiado por todos nosotros y no te tomas tiempo para ti.

-Edward tiene razón Esme, así que sube a cambiarte.

-Está bien, ahora mismo bajo- Sonrió y subió las escaleras.

-¿Y tú que Edward? ¿No te animas?

-¿Yo? ¿Ir con vosotras?- Preguntó sorprendido.

-Claro, eres el único de la familia que no ha visitado el club todavía- Edward iba a negarse, no se veía con fuerzas de pasar una noche con ella- Por favor, hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos, y aunque no sea como pareja, creo que ha llegado el momento de que dejemos el pasado a un lado y nos convirtamos en buenos amigos.

-Está bien, iré con vosotras, iré a arreglarme yo también.

Mientras ellos se arreglaban, Bella subió a saludar a Emmet, pero lo vio tendido en la cama con los ojos cerrados, pensando que dormía lo besó en la frente con cariño y salió, esperó a que bajaran Esme y Edward, y juntos los tres salieron al club.

Una vez escuchó como se cerraba la puerta, Emmet abrió los ojos, seguro de que Bella no lo abordaría con la boda en toda la noche, aunque quería a Bella y deseaba casarse con ella, en esos momentos no estaba de humor para hablar de ello.

Bajó a su despacho con la intención de rellenar unos papeles y adelantar trabajo, pero no podía concentrarse, se asomó a la ventana abierta con la esperanza de que la suave brisa lo despejara un poco, al hacerlo vio la luz de la casa de atrás encendida, diciendo que Rosalie aun estaba levantada, así que decidió ir a verla.

Rosalie abrió lentamente la puerta, al verla allí, Emmet sintió que por su cuerpo corría el mismo deseo que las veces anteriores, el deseo de sentirla suya una vez más.

-¿Querías algo?

-A ti, te quiero a ti- Respondió sin pensarlo.

-Si, ya, muy gracioso, ahora en serio, ¿que quieres?

-Nunca en mi vida he hablado tan en serio- Dijo cogiéndola de la cintura y estampando sus labios sobre los de ella.

Sabía que después de ese encuentro se culparía, pero aunque su mente le dijera que debía parar, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, sus deseos eran más fuertes que él. Con ella entre sus brazos, se adentró en la caseta, cerró la puerta y llevó a Rosalie hasta el sofá, allí la hizo suya, entregándose mutuamente sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Tras su nuevo encuentro apasionado, Rosalie apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Emmet, acariciándolo lentamente.

-Emmet, ¿que va a suceder con nosotros?

-¿A que te refieres?- La miró girando la cabeza hacia su rostro.

-Quiero decir que...- Rosalie se incorporó, dándole la espalda- Te vas a casar, ¿que será de nosotros entonces?- Emmet se levantó del sofá y se vistió, intentando de esa manera esquivar la pregunta, pero sabiendo también que no era posible- No hace falta que me digas nada, ¿vas a casarte?

-Rosalie...- Emmet cogió aire y la miró fijamente- No puedo hacerle eso, no a ella, no después de lo que ha sufrido, yo he sido su pilar después de la marcha de Edward, si la dejara ella no lo soportaría...

-¿Y yo, Emmet? ¿¡Yo que soy! ¿¡Soy solo un juguete! ¿¡Eso es todo lo que significo para ti!

-Rosalie, siento algo muy fuerte por ti, no puedo controlarme cuando te tengo cerca, pero ella es... es...- La miró a los ojos- No puedo hacerle eso Rosalie.

-Pues estoy cansada Emmet- Se vistió rápidamente- O es ella o soy yo- Lo desafió con la mirada- Se todo lo que ella ha sufrido, y ni ella ni yo nos merecemos esto, así que elige que prefieres, o te casas con ella o te quedas conmigo.

-Pero Rose...

-Nada de lo que digas hará que cambie de opinión, elijas a quien elijas, no traiciones a la persona que más te ha necesitado, no le hagas daño engañándola de esta manera- Suspiró derrotada- No estoy dispuesta a formar parte de un triángulo amoroso, así que elije pronto porque te casas en una semana.

Emmet no dijo nada más, simplemente bajó la mirada y salió de allí, cerrando la puerta tras de si, con el corazón en un puño y el rostro bañado en lágrimas, decidiera lo que decidiera haría sufrir a alguien.

En el club, Bella y Esme bailaban, disfrutando del ambiente, contentas viendo que los nuevos inversores del club se deleitaban con la fama y prestigio que había adquirido el local. Edward estaba apoyado en la barra mientras en una de sus manos sostenía un vaso de tequila, y bebía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-No parece que te estés divirtiendo- Dijo Bella sentándose a su lado.

-Lo siento si no lo parece.

-¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza?- Le sonrió cogiéndole la mano- Algo malo tiene que ser si tan serio te tiene.

-Pensaba en todo lo que me he perdido estos años, en todo lo que podría haber vivido con Renesmee...

-Gracias Edward- Apretó su mano sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿Gracias? ¿Por que me das las gracias?

-Por ser como eres con Renesmee, por como eres conmigo y por ayudarnos cuando lo necesitamos, por querer recuperar el tiempo perdido, por no meterte en mi compromiso con Emmet, por todo- Le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

-Solo quiero que las dos seáis felices.

Bella le sonrió de nuevo y volvió a la pista junto a Esme, a disfrutar de la música y el ambiente, Edward se quedó en la barra, sujetando con fuerza el vaso de tequila, mirándolas, centrándose en Bella. Solo podía pensar en besar sus labios, en poder abrazarla, quererla de todas las formas posibles, en formar la familia que hacía años habían soñado... Pero por más que soñara con ello, sabía que nunca podría suceder, en una semana ella estaría casada con su hermano y eso la convertiría en su cuñada. Nada entre ellos volvería a ser igual.

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste.**

**Como veis Rosalie se ha plantado y ha puesto a Emmet entre la espada y la pared, ¿que hará Emmet? ¿Se casará o anulará la boda?**

**Y Bella ha aceptado un acercamiento con Edward, aunque sea como amigos, es un gran paso, ¿podrá Edward mantener las distancias? ¿Bella lo seguirá viendo de la misma forma?**

**Espero que os esté gustando, se aceptan sugerencias para futuros capítulos.**

**Nos leemos**


	19. 18º Corazón dividido

**18º Corazón dividido**

¿Como elegir entre el sol y la luna? ¿Como escoger entre una rosa y un clavel? ¿Como decidir entre dos mujeres que lo son todo para ti? ¿Como arriesgar tu felicidad en una sola elección?

Emmet no veía la solución, por un lado estaba Rosalie, apasionada, entregada, le hacía perder la cabeza en cada momento, tenía un físico de infarto y lo tenía totalmente embobado. Y por otro lado estaba Bella, dulce, cariñosa, tierna.

Solo faltaban tres días para la boda, todo estaba listo para el gran día, todo menos el novio, que tenía serias dudas de como actuar, su corazón le decía que Rosalie era lo que necesitaba, pero no podía abandonar a Bella, no después de todo lo que había pasado por culpa de Edward, no después del tiempo que llevaban juntos, no después de haberle prometido el mundo.

Estaba apoyado en la ventana de la cocina, mirando el cielo estrellado, como si ahí pudiera encontrar respuesta a sus dudas. Tenía la sensación de que todo iba demasiado deprisa y que nada estaba sucediendo como él había previsto.

-Emmet, ¿estás bien?- Le preguntó Edward al verlo tan absorto mirando el cielo.

-Si, estoy bien.

-No quiero meterme donde no me llaman pero, ¿ha sucedido algo entre vosotros?- Preguntó con algo de prudencia. Emmet se tensó.

-¿Entre quienes?

-Entre tú y Bella, claro- Edward lo miró extrañado.

-No, claro que no, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Es que, no se, llevas unos días raro, estás tenso, serio y pensativo, estás raro- Le respondió intentando tener una conversación tranquila y formal con su hermano.

-Son cosas mías, no te preocupes.

-Yo no me preocupo, pero Bella si, ella se ha dado cuenta de que te sucede algo y lo está pasando mal- Se cruzó de brazos mirando seriamente a su hermano- ¿Estás seguro de que es casarte con Bella lo que quieres?

-No puedo creer que seas tan rastrero como para inventarte cosas para intentar estropearlo todo- Emmet se puso rígido- Tú perdiste tu oportunidad, así que no jodas la mía.

Edward observó como su hermano salía de la cocina enrojecido por la furia que se había apoderado de él, sabiendo que Emmet estaba pasando un mal trago por la boda, ya fuera por puros nervios o por tener dudas.

Emmet salió a dar un paseo por el pueblo, le daba igual todo, solo quería que le diera el aire para despejarse. Por las calles de Forks encontró varias parejas de novios sentadas en los bancos, besándose, abrazándose y mostrándose afecto, se sintió celoso por no poder hacer eso con Rosalie, porque eso era lo que realmente quería hacer. De pronto empezó a sentir sudores fríos, todas esas cosas las había hecho antes con Bella y sintió como su corazón se rompía, se había enamorado de Rosalie sin pretenderlo.

Él quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y que todos lo supieran, pero no podía hacerle eso a Bella, ella lo necesitaba, habían estado juntos en los peores momentos y Renesmee era como su propia hija.

Tenía el corazón dividido entre ellas dos, y eligiera lo que eligiera una de ellas saldría dañada sin remedio.

Tras un buen rato en mitad de la calle sin hacer nada, simplemente mirando a aquellas parejas, Emmet comenzó el camino de vuelta a casa, no tenía ningunas ganas, y menos sabiendo lo que le esperaba en unas horas, era su despedida de soltero.

Las chicas tenían la suya particular en casa, con Renesmee, iba a ser muy light porque Renesmee iba a participar en ella.

Nada más llegar rápidamente subió a su habitación y se arregló, se puso unos vaqueros ajustados y una camisa blanca, se perfumó y bajó al salón a esperar a los demás. Edward, Carlisle y Jasper no tardaron en cogerlo y sacarlo de allí para ir a cenar y después darle una sorpresa al novio.

Después de la cena, los chicos fueron a una sala de espectáculos que se encontraba en la salida de Forks y se llamaba "La Dama". Emmet, viendo a donde lo llevaban, se quedó con la mandíbula desencajada, no creía posible que ellos lo llevaran a un lugar así.

-¿Se puede saber que hacemos aquí?

-Jugar al parchís- Se burló Edward- ¿A ti que te parece?

-¿Os habéis vuelto locos? Si Bella se entera de que hemos estado aquí me mata.

-Venga Emmet, no vamos a hacer nada malo, solo vamos a ver a las chicas bailar, relájate y disfruta de tu despedida-Le pidió Carlisle.

Al entrar vieron a montones de mujeres bailar sobre la barra, e incluso en las mismas mesas, con solo un tanga y un sujetador como ropa, en el local había muchos hombres de negocios, trajeados y con un anillo de casados en la mano.

Se sentaron en la mesa que tenían reservada, pidieron unas cervezas, y se sentaron a ver como las chicas bailaban. Emmet no estaba a gusto, se sentía mal en aquel lugar, todos reían menos él que estaba de brazos cruzados mirando aquel espectáculo.

-Venga Emmet, anímate, antes eras el alma de la fiesta, ¿cuando te has vuelto tan soso?- Preguntó Edward viendo como su hermano se sentía ridículo en aquel lugar.

-He madurado Edward, quizá deberías hacer tú lo mismo.

Una joven de unos veintitrés años se subió encima de su mesa y empezó a balancearse sobre la barra de metal que había en el centro, empezó a bajar su minifalda y su blusa, se quedó en ropa interior.

Los cuatro la miraban con la boca abierta, Emmet zarandeó la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad, se levantó bruscamente y salió de allí de inmediato.

-¿A donde va?- Le preguntó Edward a su padre.

-Déjalo, está un poco raro por la boda.

A pesar de la ausencia de Emmet ellos se quedaron un rato más, Carlisle sabía que algo le sucedía pero no quería presionarle, una boda traía muchos quebraderos de cabeza, pero sabía que todo se pasaría en cuanto uniera su vida a la de Bella.

Emmet caminó hasta llegar a casa, estuvo apunto de entrar pero recordó que las chicas estaban en la despedida de Bella dentro, así que salió al jardín, sin darse cuenta caminó directo a la casa trasera, llamó a la puerta y vio a Rosalie ante él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tenías que estar de despedida?

-Yo... Necesitaba hablar contigo- La miró a los ojos.

-¿De qué?

-¿Puedo pasar por favor?- Pidió nervioso.

-Claro- Rosalie le permitió el paso y lo acompañó hasta el salón- ¿De que querías hablar?

-Te quiero- Le soltó sin más acercándose a ella.

-Muy bien Emmet, pero ya sabes lo que hay, o Bella o yo.

-Por favor, no puedo estar sin ti- La tomó de las manos con los ojos suplicantes, Rosalie cayó rendida ante sus encantos y se dejó llevar, Emmet levantó su camisón tocándole los muslos.

La elevó con delicadeza y la condujo hacia el sofá, la tumbó con cuidado y se colocó sobre ella, estaba apunto de desabrocharse el pantalón cuando escuchó unas llaves girando en la entrada. Se levantó de golpe y se escondió como pudo mientras Rosalie se hacía la dormida en el sofá.

Jasper se acercó en silencio hacia ella, la movió un poco y la llamó al oído.

-Rose, despierta, ya hemos vuelto, vete a la cama que ya es tarde.

-Ahora subo- Se restrogó los ojos disimulando- Ve subiendo tú, enseguida iré a mi cama.

-Está bien, pero no vuelvas a dormirte, que no quiero volver a bajar a avisarte de nuevo.

-Tranquilo, no lo haré- Se tapó los ojos con el brazo.

Jasper subió a su habitación sin darse cuenta de nada de lo que había sucedido segundos antes, Emmet salió de su escondite y miró a Rosalie suspirando, aliviado de que no lo hubieran descubierto.

-Vete Emmet- Le pidió con seriedad.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Ya te dije lo que pensaba de esta relación y lo de ahora ha sido un error, me alegro de que no haya sucedido nada- Lo miró con tristeza.

-No hagas esto Rosalie, no nos hagas esto.

-¿Vas a casarte con Bella?- Emmet asintió- Entonces no soy yo la que está haciendo daño a esta relación.

-Por favor Rosalie- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-No hay por favor que valga, si de verdad me quieres ya sabes que debes hacer, sino es que la quieres a ella- Le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Derrumbado por lo sucedido, entró sigilosamente en la casa y subió a su habitación, Bella estaba acostada así que se desvistió en silencio, se tumbó a su lado e intentó dormirse. Bella, que se había quedado despierta hasta que llegara, sintió un hueco en su corazón al ver que Emmet no besaba su mejilla antes de acostarse como era costumbre en él. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar, a Emmet le sucedía algo, estaba segura, se estaba alejando lentamente de ella, cada vez pasaba menos tiempo con ella y con la niña. Cada día que se acercaba más la boda sentía a Emmet más lejano, como si no quisiera casarse con ella.

Mientras Bella lloraba en su habitación con un Emmet dormido al lado, Esme bajaba las escaleras en silencio hacia la cocina, durante la despedida de Bella había recibido un mensaje al móvil que el señor Vulturi le había dado. En el mensaje ponía que a las cuatro de la mañana iba a recibir una llamada y que se asegurara de que iba a estar sola.

Cogió el móvil entre sus manos con nerviosismo, miró la pantalla, el móvil empezó a vibrar en silencio, descolgó y se pegó el auricular al oído cuando escuchó una voz procedente de la puerta de la cocina.

- Abuelita ¿estas ahí?- Preguntó la voz de Renesmee asomando la cabeza.

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente, espero que os guste, siento si tardo en actualizar pero estoy con dos trabajos y mi hija me ocupa el resto del tiempo, dispongo de poco para escribir y actualizar, pero lo haré de todos modos, no dejaré de hacerlo.**

**¿Qué querrá decirle Aro a Esme?**

**¿Qué hará Bella con respecto a Emmet?**

**¿Y Emmet? ¿Seguirá adelante?**

**¿Qué os parece la actitud de Rosalie?**

**Nos leemos**


	20. 19º Emmet se sincera

**19º Emmet se sincera**

-Si cariño, estoy aquí- Respondió Esme- Sube a tu habitación, enseguida subiré a arroparte.

-Vale abuelita- Respondió Renesmee subiendo de nuevo a su habitación restregándose los ojos por el sueño.

Esme, temerosa de que alguien más se percatara de su presencia en la cocina a esas horas, decidió salir al jardín para responder a la llamada.

-¿Si?- Contestó nerviosa una vez estuvo segura de que nadie la descubriría.

_-Señora Cullen, soy Aro Vulturi, ya le informé de mi llamada._

-Si, dígame para que me ha llamado- Pidió aun más nerviosa que antes.

_-Necesito que dentro de dos días se encuentre conmigo de nuevo, en el mismo lugar que cuando nos conocimos, que Edward venga con usted._

-Pero señor Vulturi yo no...- Intentó hablar pero fue interrumpida de inmediato.

_-No he acabado señora Cullen-_ La voz de Aro sonaba tan autoritaria que Esme tuvo que callar- _Dentro de dos días, en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora, no tengo más que decir._

-Pero se casa mi hijo mayor ese día, no puedo faltar a su boda.

-_Apáñelo como quiera, pero deberá estar cuando y donde le he dicho, que pase buena noche_- Y colgó el teléfono sin dar opción a réplica.

Esme miró el teléfono durante unos minutos con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, se dejó caer sobre la hierba, tenía el corazón en un puño. ¿Como iba a faltar a la boda de su hijo? Era imposible poner una excusa para ese desplante.

Se derrumbó en la oscuridad de la noche, lloró durante un rato, agarrada a sus rodillas, sin saber que hacer. Cuando consiguió calmarse, se levantó y caminó de nuevo hacia la cocina, se secó las lágrimas que le quedaban y entró, encontrándose con Bella que estaba sirviéndose un vaso de leche.

-Hola- La saludó Bella- ¿Qué hacías fuera a estas horas?

-Escuché un ruido y he salido a ver que era.

-¿Has encontrado el origen del ruido?- Preguntó extrañada, pues ella no había oído nada.

-No, ha debido ser un gato o algún otro animal- Se encaminó a la puerta de la cocina- Buenas noches Bella.

-Que descanses

Esme salió de la cocina y subió a la habitación de Renesmee, la pequeña la había esperado fuera de la cama con su peluche entre los brazos, pero el sueño le había vencido y se había quedado dormida, con Jake, su perrito, sobre sus piernas.

Esme apartó al perro, cogió a Renesmee y la colocó entre las sábanas de su cama, la arropó con cuidado y delicadeza, nerviosa por lo sucedido en el jardín, empezó a acariciarle el pelo mientras intentaba no volver a ponerse a llorar, tenía que ser fuerte para poder afrontar esa difícil situación.

**...**

Ya estaba todo preparado, el día había llegado, ese día que tan angustiado tenía a Emmet, a pesar de no haber dicho nada, Bella sabía que algo le sucedía, no se comportaba como siempre, estaba más irascible y lejano de lo normal.

Bella se miraba en el espejo sentada frente a la coqueta, se tocaba el rostro con las yemas de los dedos, buscando algún defecto, alguna arruga, algo que justificara aquel rechazo por parte de Emmet.

-Bella, es hora de arreglarte- Dijo Alice entrando en la habitación.

-Estoy muy nerviosa- Confesó ella retorciéndose las manos.

-Eso es normal, no te preocupes Bella.

**...**

Emmet se sentó en la cama del cuarto de invitados, estaba prácticamente vestido, llevaba su pantalón negro y su camisa blanca, con un chaleco azul brillante, del mismo color de su pajarita, y encima del colchón estaba la chaqueta tirada de cualquier manera.

Se miraba las manos, esas manos que hacía unos días habían tocado por última vez el cuerpo perfecto de Rosalie, solo de pensarlo sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba inconscientemente.

Desesperado por volver a verla, bajó las escaleras con cautela, se dirigió a la puerta trasera, a lo lejos vio a Edward, Jasper y Renesmee paseando mientras llegaban los invitados. Él aprovechó que no miraban en su dirección y se acercó rápidamente a la caseta. Rosalie abrió y le miró, sin decir nada.

Emmet no podía apartar los ojos de ella, estaba hermosa, llevaba el pelo semirecogido, con un palabra de honor rojo, ajustado a su perfecto cuerpo. Parecía toda una diosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería verte- Respondió acercándose a ella para besarla- Te necesito.

-Emmet basta- Se apartó de él y puso sus brazos de barrera- Hoy vas a casarte con Bella, así que vete, ya te dije que no podías tenernos a las dos, no tenemos nada más que decirnos- Entró en la casa y cerró la puerta sin más.

Emmet se quedó en la puerta, a pesar de estar cerrada, sintió que Rosalie seguía allí, una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos mostrando su dolor, hiciera lo que hiciera sentiría y causaría dolor, de eso no tenía la menor duda.

Rosalie también se quedó en la puerta, apoyando su espalda en ella, sus ojos estaban húmedos y sabía que no tardaría en dejar salir su dolor, lo que acababa de decirle a Emmet le dolía más a ella que a él, pero no era justo para Bella, ya había sufrido bastante, y para ella misma también era más de lo que podía soportar.

**...**

Edward entró en la casa comprobar que todo estuviera listo, entró en el salón y se encontró a su madre mirando la chimenea nerviosa. Edward se acercó a su madre y la abrazó.

-¿Qué te sucede mamá? ¿Nerviosa porque se casa tu hijo mayor?- Preguntó intentando estar lo más animado posible.

-Ojala fuera eso Edward- Suspiró derrotada- Hace dos noche recibí una llamada de Aro.

-¿Hace dos noches?

-Si, y me exigió que estuviera en el mismo lugar que nos conocimos a la misma hora hoy, y que tú debías acompañarme- Esme bajó la mirada- Se que debía habértelo contado antes, pero todo ha sucedido muy deprisa...

-¿Y que pretendes que hagamos? ¿Qué desaparezcamos como si nada de la boda de Emmet? Tú eres la madrina, y yo no quiero que él y Bella piensen que les guardo rencor.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer Edward?- Le cogió las manos con fuerza, asustada como nunca antes recordaba haberlo estado.

-Tendremos que llegar tarde a la cita.

-¿Estas seguro de que es conveniente?- Preguntó Esme.

-No nos queda otra- Suspiró algo nervioso- Yo me encargaré de hablarlo con Aro cuando lleguemos- Edward volvió a abrazar a su madre con fuerza, trasmitiéndole calma.

**...**

Emmet esperaba a Bella en el altar, el sonido del piano tocaba las notas nupciales, dando paso a la entrada de la hermosa novia agarrada del brazo de Carlisle, "_Está _preciosa" se decía Emmet una y otra vez, pero en unos segundos su rostro palideció, al pasar Bella junto a Rosalie se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Bella al llegar junto a él.

-De maravilla- Respondió como pudo.

-Estamos todos aquí reunidos para unir en santo matrimonio a este hombre y esta mujer...- Comenzó la ceremonia el sacerdote.

El enlace prosiguió sin ninguna incidencia, hasta que llegaron a la parte que más temía Emmet.

-¿Isabella Mary Swan quieres a Emmet como legítimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Si quiero- Respondió con decisión y sonriente mientras colocaba el anillo en el dedo de Emmet.

-¿Y tú Emmet Cullen? ¿Quieres a Isabella como legítima esposa para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Yo...- Emmet se quedó en silencio unos segundos, y cuando por fin se decidió a hablar, tuvo que decir lo que llevaba queriendo gritar desde que conoció a Rosalie- Lo siento Bella, te quiero y Dios sabe que lo último que quiero es hacerte daño, pero he conocido a alguien, y la quiero como jamás he querido a nadie antes- La miraba a los ojos con arrepentimiento- Tienes todo el derecho a enfadarte y a odiarme, pero no puedo reprimir mis impulsos por más tiempo, no puedo vivir sin ella.

-¿Y has tenido que esperar a estar en el altar para decirme esto?- Bella estaba muy dolida- Creí que eras diferente...

Bella salió corriendo sin mirar atrás, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, le daban igual los cuchicheos y las miradas de los invitados, solo quería salir de ahí y olvidarlo todo.

Emmet quiso ir tras ella, consolarla como había hecho años atrás, pero un brazo se lo impidió mientras veía como Edward salía tras ella.

-No te atrevas a ir a buscarla después de lo que acabas de hacerle- Le dijo severamente Carlisle- ¿No crees que ya le has hecho pasar bastante humillación?

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención, simplemente sucedió.

-Bien, pues ahora mismo vas a despedir tú a los invitados y espero que de verdad puedas explicar como has podido esperar ha hoy para decirlo- Carlisle se encaminó a la casa realmente furioso.

Edward, que había salido prácticamente tras Bella, la había perdido de vista, nunca la había visto correr tan rápido. No sabía si seguía en la casa o había salido fuera, se asomó por la puerta y la llamó a gritos, pero no recibió respuesta.

-Edward, es la hora, debemos irnos- Dijo Esme más nerviosa que antes por lo que acababa de suceder.

-No te ofendas mamá, pero ahora mismo me importa bien poco lo que quiera Aro.

-Lo se, lo siento Edward- Esme bajó la mirada ocultando sus lágrimas, pero Edward sabía como estaba.

-Mamá, no te pongas así- Suspiró- Supongo que la discusión con Emmet puede esperar a que volvamos, y estoy casi seguro de que Bella querrá estar sola en estos momentos- Besó su mejilla- Ve y dile a papá que nos ausentamos un rato.

Esme le dedicó una leve sonrisa a su hijo y fue al despacho de Carlisle a buscarlo, lo encontró mirando uno de sus libros, esos que tanto le ayudaban a relajarse.

-Carlisle, Edward y yo vamos a salir a buscar a Bella, ha salido corriendo y no la encontramos- Le explicó intentando ser lo más convincente posible- Y de paso compraré algo para calmarnos los nervios a todos que falta nos va a hacer, ¿te parece bien?

-Claro mi amor, ve a buscar a Bella y a comprar lo que creas necesario para que no asesine a Emmet, esta noche hablaremos seriamente de todo con nuestro hijo.

**Aquí teneis el siguiente, espero que os haya gustado**

**Nos leemos**


	21. 20º Descubrimientos

**20º Descubrimientos**

Nada más escuchar aquellas palabras de Emmet, Bella salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo ante la mirada de todos, pero aquello era mejor que la humillación a la que acababa de someterla Emmet.

Estaba hundida, de nuevo había confiado en alguien y había sido traicionada, pero para ella, esa traición era peor, hubiera preferido mil veces que Emmet hubiera desaparecido como hizo Edward, sin saber el motivo, a saber que el que ella pensaba que sería el hombre de su vida y padre de su hija se había enamorado de otra mujer y había esperado al momento de la boda para decírselo.

En su cabeza solo había un pensamiento "¿Quien será esa mujer?". Eso era lo único que cabía en su mente, lo único que la estaba atormentando ahora. Desde hacía meses, Emmet tenía muy poca vida social, apenas salía de casa si no era para ir a trabajar, lo que le daba a entender que fuera quien fuera aquella mujer la veía en su trabajo.

Subió rápidamente por las escaleras sin que nadie la viera hasta llegar al desván, allí era donde subía cuando se sentía mal, se sentó junto a la pequeña ventana que había, envuelta en sábanas, abrazándose a sus rodillas, observando el paisaje que se veía desde ahí.

Por esa pequeña ventana de forma triangular vio como Edward y Esme se alejaban con el coche a toda prisa, ¿era posible que pensaran que había sido lo suficientemente rápida como para necesitar un coche para encontrarla? A opinión de Bella, Esme llevaba días comportándose un tanto extraña, pero lo atribuyó a todo el estrés por la maldita boda.

Minutos después vio como Carlisle y Emmet salían de la casa, llamándola a gritos, ella ni se molestó en contestar, necesitaba estar a solas durante un rato, no soportaría ver a la familia Cullen durante unas horas.

Un poco más tranquila, se giró y cogió el álbum de fotos que tenía sobre una de las cajas cerca de ella, era su álbum personal, tenía fotos desde que era pequeña, recuerdo de los momentos más felices de su vida. Había fotos con sus padres en las que ella estaba sonriente, otras eran con Edward, nunca supo porque no había quitado esas fotos, pero ahí estaban, mostrándole el tiempo tan maravilloso que había vivido con él. El resto de fotografías eran de Renesmee.

Fue en ese momento cuando se percató de que no había colocado ninguna de Emmet y ella, ¿es que acaso no había sido feliz esos últimos años con él? ¿Es que acaso ella no lo quería de verdad y se había estado engañando esos años de relación?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza tras apartar el álbum de su lado, las lágrimas empezaron a salir con rapidez, resbalando por sus mejillas, y unos brazos la rodearon por la espalda. De inmediato supo de quien se trataba, era la única que sabía cual era su escondite.

-Llora mami, yo no te abandonaré nunca.

Bella se giró y abrazó a su hija con fuerza aumentando su llanto, soltando todo lo que tenía dentro, agradeciendo tenerla a ella sobre todas las cosas. Renesmee acariciaba la espalda de su madre y lloraba con ella, sintiéndose traicionada por el que ella consideraba su padre.

**...**

-Aun no logro entender lo que ha sucedido Emmet- Dijo Carlisle desafiando a su hijo con la mirada- ¿A caso no eras consciente de lo que estabas haciendo al llevar a Bella al altar?

-Claro que era consciente, y la quiero, la quiero de corazón.

-¿Y entonces por que a sucedido todo esto Emmet?- Carlisle estaba muy decepcionado- Si la quieres tanto como dices te hubieras casado y no hubieras tonteado con otra.

-He dicho que la quiero y en eso no he mentido, pero lo que siento por... Es mayor el sentimiento de amor que siento por la otra chica.

-¿Y no podías haberlo hablado con Bella antes en lugar de subirla al altar y hacerle pasar la mayor vergüenza de su vida?- Carlisle apartó la mirada de su hijo- Eso no se hace por una persona a la que se quiere.

-Te juro que yo no quería que pasara esto, no se porque he esperado hasta este momento.

-De verdad, espero que la chica por la que le has hecho esto a Bella valga la pena, aunque dudo que tan siquiera le llegue a la suela de los zapatos.

Emmet quiso decirle a su padre que Rosalie valía tanto como Bella, pero no era el momento, había destrozado la vida de la persona que más lo había querido durante los últimos años después de que él le prometiera el mundo.

Sin decirse nada más, los dos continuaron llamando a Bella, buscándola por todos los rincones y parajes cercanos a la casa sin conseguir encontrarla.

**...**

Edward apretaba el volante con fuerza mientras pisaba a fondo el acelerador, miraba el horizonte sin prestar atención a los vehículos que iban a su alrededor, estaba muy pálido y sus ojos medio llorosos.

Estaba tan ausente que no se percató de que un coche había invadido su carril hasta que su madre gritó al vérselo encima.

-¡Edward!- Esme le agarró el brazo con fuerza ante el pánico que sintió.

Edward volvió a la realidad y giró bruscamente el volante consiguiendo echarse hacia el carril contrario, teniendo la suerte de que no venía nadie de frente, el otro conductor había cerrado los ojos unos instantes sin percatarse de nada.

-Lo lamento mucho mamá, no quería asustarte.

-¿Qué te sucede Edward?- Esme intentaba mantener la calma tras el susto recibido.

-No lo se, estoy un poco distraído.

-Lo que te sucede es que vas pensando en lo mismo desde que salimos de casa- Esme suspiró- Ya se que lo que acaba de suceder entre Bella y tu hermano es duro para ti después de lo que te ha costado aceptarlo, pero tenemos que estar centrados para nuestra reunión de esta tarde.

-Es que no logro entender porque Emmet ha hecho algo así, él me aseguró que la quería y que haría lo mejor para ella, si pensaba hacerle esto, ¿por qué no me permitió acercarme a ella e intentar reconquistarla?

-Yo tampoco lo comprendo, pero mejor que haya sido antes de que estuvieran casados, no quiero ni pensar en como se habría quedado Bella si Emmet llega a engañarla después de la boda- Dijo con pesar.

Edward intentó pensar en quien podría haber hecho que Emmet cambiara tan radicalmente de opinión cuando él apenas salía de casa, y fue entonces cuando pasó su imagen por la cabeza. Rosalie estaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la caseta de invitados, y los había pillado a los dos con miradas incómodas, pero siempre lo había asociado al carácter de ambos no a un romance, no después de las advertencias que Edward le había hecho a Rosalie con respecto a su familia.

Edward condujo más rápido aun y aparcó derrapando cuando llegó al lugar donde habían quedado, bajó del coche con rapidez, necesitando sentir el aire en su rostro para no salir corriendo a zurrar a Emmet.

-¿Qué te sucede Edward?

-¡Sucede que cuando llegue a casa voy a matar a esos dos!- Dijo con fiereza- ¿Como no me he dado cuenta antes?

-¿Cuenta de que?

-De lo que ocurría- Dijo mirando a su madre que seguía sin comprender nada- Yo soy el culpable de que Emmet haya abandonado a Bella.

-¿Tú? ¿Y que has podido hacer tú para que eso ocurra?

-Por no haberme dado cuenta de lo que ocurría ante mis ojos, había claras señales y yo no he sabido interpretarlas correctamente- Apretó con fuerza los puños- Emmet se ha enamorado de Rosalie y me atrevería a decir que ella de él también.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Ya lo creo- Edward estaba fuera de si.

-Desde luego, Emmet me va a oír en cuanto lleguemos a casa- Esme cogió las manos de Edward intentando calmarlo- Pero ahora centrémonos, ¿de acuerdo?

Edward asintió, le apretó la mano y camino con ella hasta llegar a la nave en la que debían adentrarse, allí bajaron las escaleras, al igual que la vez anterior y llegaron al despacho de Aro.

-Justo a tiempo- Les tendió la mano.

-¿Puede ir directo al grano por favor?- Esme estaba muy tensa.

-Por supuesto, se lo diré ahora mismo, pero relájese, que no voy a morderla- Aro le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Siento si tardo en actualizar un poco más que antes, pero estoy con dos trabajos a la vez y duermo muy poco.**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews.**

**Edward ya ha descubierto quien es la amante de Emmet, ¿qué hará al encontrarlos? ¿Y Bella cuando se entere? ¿Que querrá Aro con aquella reunión?  
><strong>

**Pronto lo veremos.**

**Nos leemos**


	22. 21º Difíciles decisiones

**21º Difíciles decisiones**

Esme miraba a Aro con nerviosismo, parecía que él disfrutaba con su sufrimiento porque no hacía más que alargar aquella conversación, que para Esme ya estaba durando demasiado. Miró a Edward de reojo buscando consuelo, pero le pareció que él tenia la mente en otro lugar.

-Tomad asiento, por favor.

-No se ande con rodeos, se lo suplico- Dijo Esme nerviosa- Dígame de una vez que es lo que quiere.

-Cuanta impaciencia, y yo que esperaba poder tener una pequeña conversación antes de empezar en serio esta reunión.

-Centrémonos en el tema que nos interesa, por favor- Pidió Edward volviendo a la realidad- No estamos para conversaciones de ningún tipo ahora mismo.

-Si es lo que queréis- Aro se encogió de hombros con indiferencia- Después de mucho meditarlo, he llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor es mandarla a Houston para que aprenda todo lo que pueda sobre la NASA y nuestros proyectos- Esme se puso pálida- Su hijo ya pasó por esto y como ve está en perfectas condiciones.

-Salvo por el hecho de que ustedes arruinaron su vida- Esme apretó con fuerza sus puños- Usted me dijo que no tendría que irme.

-En realidad, no dije nada al respecto, y si no está conforme con mi decisión, haberlo pensado antes de meter las narices donde no la llamaban.

-¡Yo iré en su lugar!- Dijo Edward levantándose de la silla y encarando a Aro- ¡Ella no se va de aquí! ¡Si alguien tiene que abandonar Forks, ese seré yo!

-Por supuesto que tú también te irás, no aun, pero en breve volveremos a llamarte, pero ella debe irse ya, aquí no nos sirve de nada y tú ya sabes todo lo que tienes que saber, en Houston ahora mismo no pintas nada.

-Todo lo que debe saber se lo puedo enseñar yo aquí, sin necesidad de que ella se marche, y así nadie tendría porqué sospechar nada- Se apresuró a responder- Sin embargo, si haces que se marche, todo el mundo se preguntará donde está, mi madre nunca ha hecho nada parecido.

-Está bien, haremos una cosa, tienes un plazo de tres meses para ponerla al día de todo, si me convencen los conocimientos que ella ha adquirido en ese tiempo, le mandaré tan solo cosas que pueda hacer desde aquí, pero si por el contrario, no me satisfacen sus conocimientos, os guste o no, los dos vendréis conmigo a Houston, ¿he hablado con claridad?- Ambos asintieron de inmediato- Bien, en ese caso, podéis iros.

Edward y Esme salieron de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, deseando volver a casa, entraron en el coche y en silencio fueron hacia su hogar. Esme miraba a su hijo con admiración y cariño, comprobando que en los años que había estado fuera de casa, Edward había madurado y se había convertido en todo un hombre.

**...**

Una vez se hubo desahogado y se sintió mejor, Bella decidió que ya era momento de bajar, se limpió las lágrimas pensando que las había malgastado al soltarlas por quien lo había hecho, cogió a su pequeña de la mano decidida a dar el paso que ella creía correspondiente, pensaba decir todo lo que pensaba sin soltar una sola lágrima.

-Mamá, ¿estás segura?- Preguntó Renesmee apoyándose en su madre al borde de las escaleras.

-Si, cariño, estoy completamente segura, ahora bajaremos y les diremos la decisión que hemos tomado, es lo mejor para todos, y tus abuelos no tienen la culpa de nada.

-Está bien mamí- Renesmee le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortable y juntas bajaron las escaleras lentamente.

Mientras bajaban escucharon gritos procedentes de la cocina, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigieron hasta allí, donde estaban Carlisle y Emmet hablando, Carlisle le estaba diciendo todo lo que pensaba a su hijo.

-Hola- Saludó Bella mirando a Carlisle cuando entró, su voz era áspera y tímida.

-¡Bella!- Carlisle la abrazó con fuerza- Menos mal que estás bien, nos tenías angustiados- La soltó y miró a Renesmee- ¿Y tú donde estabas?

-Estaba conmigo Carlisle, ha subido a buscarme al desván, siempre que necesito estar a solas me escondo allí.

-Está bien, lo importante es que las dos estáis perfectamente- Le dedicó una sonrisa y le tendió la mano a Renesmee- Princesa, ¿por qué no vamos a jugar con tus animalitos y dejamos a papá y mamá hablar a solas?

-No es necesario que os vayáis Carlisle, no tengo nada que decirle a Emmet salvo que me alegro de que aun no hayas firmado los papeles de adopción de Renesmee, porque desde este momento dejas de tener derecho alguno sobre ella.

-Bella, por favor, no digas eso, Renesmee y tú sois muy importantes para mi- Emmet intentó acercarse a ella, pero Bella retrocedió en cuanto se percató de ello.

-¿Importantes? ¿En ese caso, debo tomarme lo que ha sucedido hoy como algo que has hecho por mi bien o el de mi hija?- Bella estaba furiosa- Si te importáramos lo más mínimo hubieras hecho algo antes de dejar que la situación llegara tan lejos- Bella luchaba contra sus lágrimas- Y no lo digo por el daño que me has hecho a mi, que no es poco, lo digo por el que le has hecho a mi hija, ella confiaba en ti y tú has demostrado ser un cobarde, alguien en quien no vale la pena confiar- El silencio reinó en la cocina, Emmet sentía que sus ojos quemaban, Renesmee se aferraba con fuerza a la pierna de Carlisle que observaba la escena sin saber que decir. Bella suspiró- Renesmee y yo nos iremos de aquí mañana a primera hora, es lo mejor para todos.

-No, si debe irse alguien ese soy yo.

-No se trata de deber, se trata de que esta es tu familia, y ella y yo estamos de más- Respondió Bella.

-No digas tonterías Bella, las dos sois parte de esta familia- Añadió Carlisle, viendo que la situación se descontrolaba.

Emmet se encaminó hacia la puerta de la cocina, con la intención de darle su espacio a Bella, pero las figuras de su madre y su hermano le impidieron el paso. Edward, al ver a Emmet, dejó salir toda la rabia que llevaba dentro y se abalanzó sobre él, golpeando su rostro una y otra vez mientras Emmet se quedaba quieto.

-¡Eres un desgraciado! ¿¡Como le has podido hacer eso a Bella! ¿¡No eras tú el que me recriminaba a mi por mis actos del pasado! ¡Yo no tuve elección, y tú que si la tienes juegas a dos bandas!- Con cada frase un puñetazo impactaba en su rostro- ¿¡Por qué con Rosalie! ¿¡Como se te ha ocurrido hacer algo así teniendo a Bella a tu lado!

Carlisle se apresuró a coger a Edward y apartarlo de su hermano, Emmet se merecía cada una de las palabras y golpes que Edward le había dedicado, pero no era la solución a los problemas que tenían.

-Edward, intenta calmarte.

-¡Déjame papá! ¡Voy a darle su merecido! ¡Este idiota a echado por la borda su futuro con la mujer más maravillosa que existe por alguien a quien apenas conoce! ¡Me ha mantenido separado de ella a toda costa mientras él se veía a escondidas con mi mejor amiga!- Miró fijamente a Emmet-¡No sabes la suerte que tenías! ¡Ella te había elegido y no soy capaz de comprender como has podido hacer algo así!

Esme agarró con fuerza el brazo de Edward, indicándole que se calmara, Carlisle no lo soltaba por precaución, Esme, mirando fijamente a su hijo mayor, se acercó a Emmet y lo abofeteó con fuerza.

-Quiero que mañana a primera hora abandones esta casa- Dijo con seriedad- Me costó comprender los motivos que tuvo tu hermano para irse, pero después de explicarlos he llegado a entenderlo, pero teniendo a Bella junto a ti, has sido capaz de mantener una relación contra persona mientras le dabas muestras de cariño a ella- Los ojos de Esme estaban llenos de decepción- No hablaré mal de Rosalie, apenas la conozco, y por supuesto, ella no tiene ni la mitad de la culpa que tienes tú- Bajó la mirada intentando permanecer serena- Llévate tus cosas y búscate la vida, no puedo creer que un hijo mío haya sido capaz de hacer algo así- Esme le dio la espalda, convencida de que si permanecía mirándolo se arrepentiría de lo que acababa de hacer y le daría a Emmet una segunda oportunidad.

-Mañana desapareceré de vuestras vidas, os lo prometo- Emmet abandonó la cocina y subió a su habitación.

Renesmee los miraba a todos algo confundida, ella se sentía traicionada por Emmet, y sabía el daño que le había causado a su madre, pero a pesar de eso, él era su papá oso, el único padre que había conocido hasta la llegada de Edward. Ella no quería que Emmet desapareciera de su vida, lo quería demasiado, pero no dijo nada, si le decía algo haría más daño a su madre y eso era lo último que quería.

Sin saber que hacer, la niña corrió a los brazos de Edward, sintiéndose protegida, convenciéndose de que Emmet no era su padre, era su tío, y sintiendo el calor que le daba Edward, su verdadero padre.

-Ya está pequeña- La cogió Edward en brazos- No te preocupes cariño, papá está aquí para cuidarte- Con calma, Edward la condujo hasta el salón, se sentó en el sofá y la acunó mientras le tarareaba una nana.

Bella tan solo observaba la situación, no tenía nada que decir, Edward era el verdadero padre de Renesmee y ya le había permitido hacerse cargo de ella y ocupar ese puesto que le correspondía por derecho. Pensó que quizá él podía hacer que Renesmee entendiera la situación mucho mejor de lo que ella estaba capacitada en esos momentos.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?

-Si Esme, estoy bien, gracias- Le sonrió Bella, pero la sonrisa apenas se notó.

-Voy a prepararte un te, te hará bien- Ella asintió- Supongo que hoy compartirás habitación con Renesmee, a las dos os vendrá bien pasar la noche juntas.

-Si supongo que si- Bella apenas prestaba atención a su alrededor- Esme, creo que somos Renesmee y yo quienes debemos abandonar la casa.

-Tonterías, las dos sois parte de esta familia, no permitiremos que os quedéis en la calle por nada del mundo- Bella iba a replicar- Emmet se tiene merecido lo que le está pasando, no le des más vueltas, vosotras os quedáis y no hay más que hablar.

Bella tenía la mente en otro lugar, por su mente solo pasaban imágenes de Emmet y Rosalie juntos, y eso le hacía preguntarse que era lo que había sucedido para que él se viera hechizado por una desconocida. Emmet había echado cuatro años de relación y el derecho a ser el padre de Renesmee a la basura por una mujer que apenas conocía, eso le hizo cuestionarse si ella era buena como mujer.

Mientras Esme le hacía el te a Bella, Carlisle fue al salón con su hijo y su nieta. Viendo como estaban los dos en el sofá supo que Edward haría lo que fuera por protegerla, y que nunca la dañaría como lo había hecho Emmet.

**¡Por fin ha salido la reacción de Edward y Bella! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado?**

**El próximo capitulo creo que os dejará sorprendidos, y si puedo lo subiré mañana.**

**¿Alguien se anima a intentar adivinar que va a suceder?**

**Nos leemos**


	23. 22º La decisión

**22º La decisión**

Emmet se encerró en su habitación sin decir nada a nadie, se sentó sobre la cama y cogió la fotografía de Bella y él que tenía en su mesita de noche, soltando las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, sintiéndose el hombre más miserable del mundo.

Mentalmente repasó todos los momentos que había pasado junto a ella, desde que ella había entrado en su corazón su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados, había sido feliz hasta el límite, y sin embargo, al conocer a Rosalie, todo eso había quedado en la insignificancia, nada de lo anterior importaba, Rosalie había ocupado su corazón.

En ese momento tuvo claro lo que debía hacer, debía desaparecer para no regresar, y debía hacerlo con Rosalie. Así que cogió su móvil y la llamó de inmediato.

-Rose, necesito verte cuanto antes, es importante, espérame en la parte trasera de la caseta en cinco minutos- No le dio tiempo a responder, colgó antes de nada.

Metió algunas cosas en una bolsa de deporte, metió dinero, fotografías, escribió una pequeña nota y salió a hurtadillas de allí. Al bajar pudo escuchar voces en la cocina.

-_...__En__ serio__ Esme,__ Renesmee __y __yo __no__ pertenecemos __a__ esta __familia __y __Emmet__ si,__ somos __nosotras __las__ que__ debemos __marcharnos._

_-A__ pesar__ de __lo __que __te __ha __hecho,__ sigues__ queriendo __lo __mejor __para__ Emmet,__ eso__ es__ muy__ loable-_ Respondió su madre.

_-Nunca he querido el mal de los demás por mucho daño que me causaran, no se lo deseé a Edward cuando se fue y no se lo deseo a Emmet ahora, a pesar de lo que ha hecho, él siempre cuidó de mi._

Emmet sintió un puñal en su corazón al escuchar la voz quebrada de Bella, hablando bien de él a pesar del daño causado, siempre había sido un ángel bueno y tierno, y por más que la vida la tratara mal, ella no dejaría de serlo.

-Adiós Bella, prometo no volver a dañarte nunca.

Siguió su camino y llegó junto a la puerta del salón, allí pudo observar por una pequeña rendija a su padre y a su hermano, mientras Renesmee dormía en el sofá apoyada sobre las piernas de Edward.

_-Te has ensañado con tu hermano._

_-Se __lo __merecía- _Fue la respuesta de Edward seria y sincera_-__Y __hubiera__ seguido__ si__no __me __hubieras __parado._

_-Aunque tengas razón y se lo merezca, nada justifica la furia con la que le golpeabas, ¿ha sido solo por lo que ha hecho o también ha sido por algo más?_

_-Creo__ que __lo__ que__ ha __hecho__ no __tiene __el__ mismo__ sentido__ para__ ti__ que__ para__ mi,__ para __ti__ solo __ha__ dejado__ plantada__ a__ Bella,__ una __chica__ maravillosa __madre__ de __tu __nieta-__E_dward hablaba con la mirada fija en Renesmee_-__ Sin __embargo, __para __mi __ha __sido __mucho __más __que__ eso, __me __impidió __acercarme __a __Bella__ sabiendo __que__ era __la __mujer __a __la __que __amo __mientras __él __se __encamaba __con__ mi__ mejor__ amiga-__ E_mmet pudo ver como apretaba sus puños_- __Yo__ había __aceptado __que__ Bella__ y __Emmet __iban __a __compartir__ su __vida, __había __aceptado __que __él__ también__ sería __el__ padre __de__ Renesmee __y__ que __incluso __tendría __más __derecho__ sobre __ella __que __yo,__ lo__ había __aceptado __todo __porque__ pensé __que __él__ de__ verdad __las __quería, __y__ sin__ embargo, __las __ha __humillado __y __destrozado__ de __la __peor __manera-__ E_dward levantó la vista hacia su padre_- __Si__ el__ daño __me __lo __hubiera __hecho __a __mi__ me __daría __lo __mismo, __pero __las __ha __dañado__ a__ ellas __y__ eso __no __se __lo __perdonaré._

Emmet bajó la mirada unos segundos y se alejó de la puerta, Edward tenía razón, él le había negado todo lo que le correspondía, prácticamente le había negado acercarse a Bella y también lo hubiera hecho con Renesmee de no ser porque Bella le había perdonado y la niña se había encaprichado con él, y todo para nada, porque en el fondo él siempre supo que Bella no era su media naranja.

Salió con sigilo de la casa y se encaminó a la parte trasera de la caseta en la que se hospedaban Jasper y Rosalie, cuando llegó, ella ya estaba allí esperándolo con los ojos rojos de llorar. En cuanto lo tuvo delante, Rosalie lo abrazó con fuerza y lloró.

-Lamento haberte hecho esto, me siento fatal por lo que ha sucedido.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, toda la culpa es mía, yo he permitido que lo nuestro sucediera sin pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos- Le dijo frotando su espalda- Ahora ya no hay nada que hacer.

-Aun así, me siento mal por haberte hecho elegir.

-Es lo mejor que podías haberme hecho, si Bella y yo nos hubiéramos casado sería todo mucho peor- Emmet suspiró, dejó la bolsa en el suelo y tomó el rostro de Rosalie entre sus manos- Rose, quiero que nos vayamos juntos, que huyamos de todo.

-Yo... No puedo Emmet... Me gustaría irme contigo, es lo que más deseo, pero no puedo- Rosalie bajó la mirada dejando salir de nuevo sus lágrimas.

-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué no puedes? Creí que lo que querías es que estuviéramos juntos.

-Y quiero, te aseguro que es lo que más deseo en este mundo pero...- Rosalie se mordió el labio obligándose a callar.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-No puedo contarte nada sin ponerte en peligro- Soltó por fin- Si te cuento algo y se enteran, los dos estaremos muertos, y si me escapo contigo y se enteran también.

-¿De que hablas?

-De mis jefes- Rosalie lo miró a los ojos, intentando hacerlo comprender.

-No me importa poner mi vida en peligro si con ello puedo estar contigo, así que cuéntamelo todo, no me marcharé de aquí hasta que me lo hayas dicho.

-Está bien- Rosalie suspiró, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta unos matorrales, lejos de cualquier mirada que pudiera estar sobre ellos- Lo que te voy a contar es máximo secreto, solo lo sabemos unos pocos y pongo nuestras vidas en peligro al revelártelo. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Lo entiendo y asumo los riesgos.

-Bien, Jasper, Edward y yo formamos parte de un proyecto secreto de la NASA que demuestra la existencia de vida extraterrestre en otros planetas- Explicó con calma- No me refiero a vida inteligente, sino a bacterias y hongos, detectamos algunos hace seis años en tres planetas distintos.

-¿Por eso van a querer matarnos? ¿Por unas bacterias alienígenas?

-No son solo unas bacterias alienígenas, son el mayor descubrimiento de la historia y aquel país que consiga la primera muestra de alguno de estos especímenes será la mayor potencia en investigación biológica y química- Explicó sin tapujos- A mis jefes no les importa a quien tengan que quitar de en medio, solo les importa el prestigio y los millones que conseguirán si consiguen esas muestras.

-¿Por eso se llevaron a Edward?

-Así es, al igual que nos pasó a Jasper y a mi- Dijo Rosalie con la mirada entristecida- Por eso no podemos estar juntos, al igual que Jasper no podrá estar con Alice y Edward no podrá estar con Bella.

-A mi me da lo mismo que puedan hacerme algo, solo quiero estar a tu lado, me enfrentaré a lo que haga falta con tal de conseguirlo.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Sabes a los riesgos que nos expondremos?

-No me importa- Respondió plantándole un beso sin más- Coge lo más indispensable y marchémonos.

Rosalie subió corriendo y cogió algunas cosas de su habitación, escribió una nota corta para que Jasper y Edward no se asustaran y salió de allí a toda prisa. Emmet la esperaba en el garaje de la casa, subido en su cuatro por cuatro, listo para marchar a algún lugar apartado de todo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Edward subió a Renesmee hasta su habitación y la dejó con delicadeza en la cama para que descansara, Bella entró pensativa y se quedó parada en la puerta, viendo como Edward admiraba a su hija dormir.

-¿Como se encuentra Renesmee?

-Ahora mejor, ha pasado gran parte de la tarde llorando- Respondió Edward si apartar la mirada de la niña y acariciando su mejilla.

-No me extraña, Emmet ha sido siempre su ídolo.

-Lo se...- Suspiró Edward y por primera vez apartó la mirada de la niña, dirigiéndola hacia Bella- ¿Y tú como estás?

-Yo... Lo superaré.

-Eso lo se- Edward se levantó y se acercó a ella- Pero quiero saber como estás- Bella intentó apartar las manos de Edward, poniéndose nerviosa por su contacto- Bella, cálmate, no estoy intentando nada, me dejaste bien claro que yo no tenía nada que hacer, y se que aunque mi hermano haya cometido la mayor estupidez de su vida, eso no cambiará, pero eso no quiere decir que no me siga preocupando por ti, porque aunque tú ya no me quieras, yo siempre te seguiré amando como hace seis años.

-Edward... Yo...

-Lo siento, no era mi intención decirte estas cosas y mucho menos tal como están las cosas- Edward la soltó y volvió a sentarse en la cama, junto a Renesmee- Solo dime como estás, de amigo a amigo, y me marcharé para darte tu espacio.

-Si te soy sincera, no estoy tan derrumbada como cuando tú te marchaste, a pesar de que tú nunca me fuiste infiel, y la traición de Emmet es mayor.

-Puede que sea porque aun es muy reciente, quizá mañana cuando te levantes te sientas peor.

-No lo creo- Bella se sentó al otro lado de la cama mirando a Renesmee- Cuando tú te marchaste sentí como me faltaba el aire, creí que me iba a morir en el mismo instante en el que me percaté de que no estarías a mi lado, sin embargo, aunque Emmet me ha hecho daño, siento más vergüenza que dolor...- Bella suspiró- No me hagas caso, son tonterías mías- Dijo Bella percatándose de lo que podrían dar a entender sus palabras.

-Como quieras- Edward se levantó- Si necesitas algo, ya sabes donde encontrarme- Besó la frente de su hija, se acercó al rostro de Bella y depositó otro beso en su mejilla antes de salir de la habitación.

-Te necesito a ti Edward, siempre te he necesitado- Fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció Bella antes de tumbarse en la cama y quedar dormida.

Edward bajó con decisión por las escaleras, dispuesto a hablar con Rosalie, salió por la puerta principal y caminó rápidamente, llamó a la puerta y Jasper abrió en cuestión de segundos. Juntos subieron los dos a la habitación de Rosalie y llamaron con insistencia sin obtener respuesta.

Edward, pensando que Rosalie estaba rehuyendo la discusión abrió la puerta de golpe, pero la habitación estaba completamente vacía. Los dos se adentraron, extrañados, Jasper miró los armarios y Edward el escritorio, intentando encontrar algo que les dijera donde se había metido.

-¡Edward! ¡La ropa de Rosalie no está!

-¿¡Como que no está!- Preguntó furioso, entonces miró la nota que había sobre la mesa- Ha dejado una nota.

"_Queridos Edward y Jasper,_

_siento mucho lo que ha sucedido, nunca pretendí causar tantos problemas, pero como bien sabéis los dos, en cuestiones del corazón uno no puede decidir._

_No puedo extenderme mucho, así que seré directa, Emmet y yo nos vamos a fugar juntos._

_Se lo que estaréis pensando, que estoy loca y que no solo nos pongo a nosotros en peligro, sino a vosotros también. Se que no es justo, pero se lo he contado todo a Emmet y los dos estamos dispuestos a correr los riesgos que esto supone._

_Espero que vosotros consigáis ser felices, y no permitáis que nadie os lo impida._

_Dudo mucho que nos volvamos a ver, así que hasta siempre._

_Rosalie"_

**Hola a todos!**

**¿Alguien se esperaba esto? ¿Alguien creía que Rosalie le contaría todo a Emmet? ¿Y que se escaparían? ¿Qué os ha parecido el gran secreto que ocultan los tres?**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos  
><strong>


	24. 23º Tensiones

**23º Tensiones**

Emmet condujo el coche a toda velocidad hasta Seatle para coger un avión cuanto antes, Rosalie iba a su lado, ignorando el lugar al que la llevaba, esperando que fuera lo suficientemente lejos y solitario como para que sus jefes los encontraran.

Rosalie sacó unos pasaportes de su bolso y los miró detenidamente, poco después de salir de la casa, ella había pegado las fotos de ambos en aquellos pasaportes falsos, preparando la tapadera y asegurándose de dificultar su localización.

-Ahora te llamas Jackie Roc, y yo soy tu esposa Roussel Roc- Dijo Rosalie leyendo los nombres de los pasaportes.

-¿De verdad es necesario esto?- Emmet no quería dejar atrás su pasado, le gustaba ser un Cullen, le gustaba su pasado- Entiendo que no pueda hablar de nada relacionado con tu trabajo pero esto...

-Cariño, ¿quieres que nos encuentren y nos maten a los dos? Porque eso es lo que ocurrirá si nos encuentran, y si nos cambiamos de nombre será mucho más difícil que nos sigan la pista.

-Está bien, si tú crees que es lo mejor no pondré objeciones- Respondió él. Había elegido su futuro, acabara de la forma que acabara, Rosalie era su futuro y haría cualquier cosa por ella.

-¿Y a donde vamos Emmet?

-Hace algunos meses compré una casa en "La Isla Esme" en Río de Janeiro, era mi regalo de bodas para Bella, pero ella no sabe nada, ni ella ni nadie- Explicó con tranquilidad- Es un lugar apartado, sin civilización, solo se puede llegar al pueblo en lancha, perfecto si no quieres ser encontrado.

Una vez aparcaron en el aeropuerto, Rosalie le entregó a Emmet su bolsa con la ropa para cambiarse, debían cambiar de atuendo antes de ingresar en las puertas del establecimiento y que las cámaras de seguridad los captaran. Se dirigieron a los baños del aparcamiento, sabiendo que las cámaras estaban lejos de su posición, lo suficientemente lejos como para que no salieran sus caras.

Cada uno entró en un baño y quince minutos más tarde se encontraron de nuevo, Emmet no parecía él, llevaba unas gafas oscuras, una peluca que parecía auténtica rubia, larga y lisa, recogida en una coleta, llevaba puesto una camisa hawaiana y un as bermudas de flores, además de unas chanclas de playa. Rosalie llevaba un chándal ancho negro, con unas deportivas, una melena rizada roja y una gorra encima. Los disfraces eran realmente buenos.

Emmet sonrió, tomó la mano de Rosalie y juntos fueron a sacar los billetes, no faltaba mucho para que saliera su vuelo y como no tenían que facturar fueron de inmediato a subir al avión.

**...**

Bella despertó en la habitación de Renesmee, la niña aun dormía a su lado, bajo el calor de sus brazos. Sintiéndose incapaz de seguir durmiendo, cogió una manta y tapó a la niña, salió en silencio para no despertarla y fue a su habitación con la intención de coger ropa limpia para cambiarse, sin dirigirle una sola mirada a Emmet.

Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que Emmet no se encontraba en la habitación, viendo que no estaba, se metió en la ducha y se despejó, lloró un poco para desahogarse y salió, sintiéndose más relajada y más libre que antes. Sacó ropa cómoda para estar en casa y después de vestirse, cuando se encaminaba a la puerta para bajar, vio una nota sobre la cama.

"_Queridísima Bella,_

_Se que no tengo perdón, que te he herido y, puede que hasta utilizado, pero quiero que sepas que no fue premeditado, surgió muy a pesar de que me resistí, quise serte fiel, quise casarme contigo, de verdad lo ansiaba, pero mi corazón me decía que Rosalie era la que debía ocupar un lugar en mi corazón._

_Se que debes sentirte engañada, y se que no merezco tu perdón, pero te aseguro que no tendrás que volver a preocuparte, no volverás a verme, me marcho para no regresar, Rosalie y yo hemos decidido que estaremos juntos pase lo que pase._

_Lo único que espero es que algún día, Renesmee y tú podáis perdoname, hazme un favor y dile a la pequeña que aunque haya pasado esto entre nosotros, ella aun sigue siendo mi niña, mi pequeña osita, y la quiero de corazón. Dile que nada de esto es por ella o por ti, dile que soy yo, que todo es culpa mía._

_Lamento de verdad todo esto._

_Siempre tuyo, Emmet."_

Bella notó como su cara estaba humedecida por las lágrimas que habían salido de forma involuntaria, la nota había conmovido su corazón, y aunque ella ya había perdonado a Emmet, no pudo hacer más que sentir que él no merecía ningún tipo de odio.

Respiró hondo, cogió aire, se secó las lágrimas y bajó con la nota en la mano hacia el salón donde estaban Carlisle y Esme. Bella estaba muy seria y apenas era capaz de articular palabra así que simplemente les tendió el papel para que lo leyeran. Carlisle y Esme leyeron la nota, Carlisle estaba sorprendido por el contenido pero Esme estaba nerviosa, temblando de miedo.

-¿Como han podido hacer algo así?- Preguntó al borde de un ataque de nervios- ¿Es que acaso se han vuelto los dos locos?

-Me resulta extraño que se hayan marchado tan de repente- Comentó Carlisle- A pesar de lo que ha sucedido, nosotros no les hemos dado pie a esto, no tenían motivo para desaparecer sin hablar antes con nosotros.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Carlisle- Suspiró Bella- Y lo que más me duele es que Renesmee no se lo va a tomar bien, se ha marchado sin tan siquiera despedirse de ella- Carlisle la abrazó con fuerza, queriendo darle fuerza- Subiré a ver si veo algún lugar al que hayan podido ir.

-Si, eso estaría bien, yo...- Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Esme había salido de allí casi corriendo- Iré a ver como está Esme.

**...**

Emmet paró la lancha en el muelle de la isla, cogió las maletas y las sacó rápidamente, después ayudó a Rosalie a salir y juntos se dirigieron a la casa que estaba al fondo, Rosalie observó aquella casa con asombro, era preciosa, de madera con varias cristaleras que dejaban ver lo que había dentro. Entraron y sintieron la calidez que transmitía aquel lugar, y en la pared había un cartel "Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar Bella". Rosalie lo leyó y sintió una mezcla de vergüenza y de celos, aquella casa era para Bella, ella en cierto modo se la había quitado.

-No estés así- Le pidió Emmet adivinando lo que pensaba- Bella no sabe de la existencia de este lugar, así que es como si fuera nuestra, aunque en realidad sea suya.

-¿Y si algún día descubre que le compraste todo esto y viene a verlo?

-Entonces le explicaremos lo que sucede- Le sonrió acariciándole la mejilla- Bella es una mujer increíble, estoy seguro de que nos comprenderá.

-¿Incluso después de lo que le hemos hecho?

-Aunque te sorprenda, incluso así- Emmet besó los labios de Rosalie con ternura, intentando tranquilizarla.

Emmet sabía que Bella descubriría aquella casa en cuanto mirara los papeles que había en su habitación, pero estaba convencido de que tardaría en verlo, la tristeza por lo que había sucedido y la preocupación de los demás por su huida les daba tiempo.

Levantó a Rosalie en volandas y la llevó hasta la habitación, la tumbó lentamente en la cama, la besó con pasión, y se entregó a ella sin ningún miedo, por fin era libre de demostrarle sus sentimientos, nada le impedía amarla completamente.

**...**

Bella empezó a sacar todo lo que encontró de Emmet, esparciéndolo por la habitación al ver que no le servía para nada, sin querer tiró un pequeño cuadro que había sobre la mesilla de noche de Emmet, al agacharse a cogerlo vio que bajo la cama había una cama extraña. La sacó con rapidez y miró su interior, allí encontró unos papeles que la dejaron boquiabierta, eran las escrituras de una casa que estaba a su nombre, ese iba a ser el regalo de bodas de Emmet.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta de entrada cerrándose de golpe, así que dejó los papeles sobre la cama y bajó a ver que sucedía, vio en la entrada a Edward y Jasper, Carlisle y Esme habían salido del salón para ver a que venía ese portazo.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¡Emmet se ha fugado con Rosalie!- Dijo Edward muy alterado.

-Lo se, nos ha dejado una nota.

-Edward...- Esme apareció con Carlisle en la puerta de la cocina, no pudo evitarlo, fue corriendo hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Estamos en peligro?

-No estoy seguro mamá, pero es muy probable...

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste.**

**A ver, no pretendo que Edward sea el paño de lágrimas de Bella, pero también hay que entender que él está totalmente enamorado de Bella, aun no se como voy a poner esa parte pero algo haré.**

**¿Qué os parece? ¿Alguna idea de por donde va a ir la cosa?**

**Nos leemos**


	25. 24º Complicaciones

**24º Complicación**

Renesmee despertó sola en su habitación, se frotó los ojitos con fuerza, le picaban, entonces recordó que había estado llorando, se sentó en la cama, queriendo que todo hubiera sido un mal sueño y que las cosas siguieran como hasta el día anterior.

Salió de la habitación, bajó en busca de Emmet, necesitaba que le dijera que todo estaba bien, que la abrazara y le dijera que él seguía queriéndola, que nada de aquello había sido real. Bajó silenciosamente las escaleras, una vez estuvo abajo, vio a su madre apoyada en el marco de la puerta del salón, estaba hablando con alguien y ella solo quería que se tratara de Emmet. Se acercó sin decir nada, temiendo lo que pudiera encontrar, hasta que escuchó una voz del interior del salón con tono enfadado.

-¿Como ha podido ir así sin mas? Ni siquiera se ha despedido de Renesmee, ¿acaso no le importa lo que ella sienta o piense?- Dijo la voz de su abuela.

-No se que es lo que tenía en la cabeza, pero desde luego no era a Renesmee- Suspiró Bella dándose la vuelta y encontrando a Renesmee- Mi niña- Se acercó a ella lentamente y se agachó a su altura, Esme y Edward se asomaron rápidamente.

La niña lloraba sin control, sin poder creerse que su papá oso se hubiera marchado sin decirle adiós. Se sintió dolida y sola.

-Renesmee, tesoro, ¿por qué no entras y hablamos?- Le pidió Esme.

-No, ya he escuchado todo- Miró a su madre con enfado- ¡Es culpa tuya!- Le dio un empujón y se marchó corriendo a su habitación.

Bella se quedó estática unos segundos procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir, después se puso en pie y se encaminó a la escalera, sin saber muy bien que decirle a su hija.

-Iré yo- Le dijo Edward agarrándola del brazo para que se quedará con Esme- Sentaros un poco y relájate, lo arreglaré- Edward besó su mejilla y acarició su brazo, dándole ánimos e indicándole que no estaba sola, que él estaba para lo que necesitase.

-Vale- Respondió ella con un hilillo de voz apenas audible mientras se dejaba guiar por Esme hacia el salón, con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

Edward subió las escaleras lentamente, tenía que darle su espacio a la niña, era un momento difícil para todos, sobretodo para ella, que siempre había tenido idolatrado a Emmet, y de un día para otro se había desvanecido aquella hermosa imagen que tenía de él. Edward sintió rabia al pensar en que no podía decirle a ella que la culpa era de Emmet y que debía odiarlo por ello, Renesmee no podría soportar algo así, y por mucho que lo mereciera Edward no era capaz de hacerle algo así a su hermano.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó llamando a la puerta.

-No quiero ver a nadie.

-Anda, que vengo yo solo- Le pidió abriendo un poquito la puerta- No dejaré que entre nadie más.

-De acuerdo, entra.

Edward se acercó a la cama en la que la niña estaba tirada, abrazada a su almohada, dándole la espalda mientras lloraba. Se sentó en el borde, tomó acarició sus cabellos y besó su cabecita con cariño.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué le has hablado así a mamá?

-Ella tiene la culpa de que mi papá oso se haya ido- Se giró hacia él frotándose la nariz- Si nos hubiéramos ido nosotras, mi papá oso seguiría aquí- Una catarata de lágrimas comenzó al decir aquella frase.

-Princesa, aunque os hubierais ido vosotras, Emmet se habría ido igual, ni tú ni tu madre tenéis la culpa- Le tomó la manita- Y estoy seguro que él no se ha despedido de ti porque tenía mucha prisa, estoy seguro de que en cuanto pueda llamará por teléfono para hablar contigo.

-¿De verdad crees que ha sido por eso?

-Claro que si- Le respondió con una sonrisa, y quería creerse eso, pero sabía el motivo por el que Emmet se había marchado y dudaba mucho que Rosalie dejara que contactara con ellos tan pronto, no sabiendo todo lo que sabían. Edward suspiró y se levantó- ¿Por qué no bajamos y vamos a hablar con mamá? Está muy triste por lo que le has dicho.

-Está bien- Se levantó y le tomó la mano con fuerza- Pero lo hago por ti.

Los dos bajaron agarrados de la mano, Renesmee tenía un brillo en los ojos que hizo que Bella sintiera algo de alivio, cuando la niña estuvo ante ella se agachó para quedar a su altura.

-Perdóname mamá, se que tú no tienes la culpa- Renesmee soltó la mano de Edward y la abrazó con fuerza- Papá me ha dicho que pronto me llamará papá oso, porque tuvo que irse sin despedirse de mi- La niña sonrió, y dejó que Bella la cogiera en brazos mientras las dos se abrazaban.

Bella miró a Edward con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa en los labios, movió los labios sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, Edward pudo leer en ellos un "_Gracias"_. Y allí se quedaron unos segundos, sonriendo los dos, mirándose con cariño, sabiendo que Renesmee estaba feliz en su ignorancia de la situación.

**...**

En aquella isla desierta a la que Emmet y Rosalie se habían ido, aquella isla que Emmet le había comprado a Bella, los dos paseaban tranquilamente, notando la arena mojada de la playa, el mar salado mojaba sus pies cada vez que una ola llegaba, Rosalie sonreía al disfrutar de la brisa que corría, pero Emmet estaba ausente, no disfrutaba con ella.

-¿Te ocurre algo Emmet?- Preguntó preocupada parando el paseo y mirándolo a los ojos- ¿Acaso te arrepientes de haber venido aquí conmigo?

-Claro que no Rosalie, estoy realmente feliz de estar a tu lado.

-Entonces, ¿que te sucede?- Sabiendo que algo rondaba por su cabeza.

-Estaba pensando en Renesmee- Suspiró bajando la mirada- A estas alturas ya se habrá enterado de nuestra marcha y ni siquiera me despedí de ella- Dijo con tristeza.

-Era la única solución Emmet, no podíamos arriesgarnos a que nadie se enterara, cuando mis jefes sepan que te lo he contado todo y que nos hemos fugado nuestra vida será muy insegura, no podremos quedarnos mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio- Lo abrazó- Esperemos que con el tiempo dejen de buscarnos, tengamos la esperanza de que volveremos a verlos- Besó sus labios queriendo darle ánimos, sabiendo que eso no ocurriría, cuando la NASA quería acabar con algo no descansaba hasta que lo conseguía. Estaban condenados a vivir el resto de sus vidas huyendo.

**...**

Bella había subido a su habitación de nuevo, rebuscaba entre las cosas de Emmet otra vez, tenía la esperanza de haberse saltado algún documento, alguna cosa que les dijera donde habían ido. Edward no había hablado mucho sobre lo que sucedía, pero estaba muy preocupado, lo único que les había dicho era que si no los encontraban pronto tendrían problemas. Tanto Alice como Bella habían intentado sonsacarles información a Jasper y a Edward sin ningún éxito, y Bella tenía la ligera impresión de que Esme sabía algo, pero tampoco había querido presionarla, tenía que centrarse en encontrar alguna cosa.

-¿No habías mirado ya aquí?- Preguntó Edward entrando en la habitación y sentándose sobre la cama y mirándola con intensidad.

-Si, pero quizá se me haya escapado algo- Se sonrojó al ver la forma en que él la miraba.

-¿Y en su despacho del taller? ¿Alguien ha mirado allí?

-No, creo que no- Respondió pensativa, apartando la mirada de Edward con rapidez- No tengo llave para entrar.

-Se donde hay una copia, siempre hemos dejado una copia de las llaves en un lugar oculto de la casa.

-No es mala idea- Suspiró con pesadez- Lo que sea con tal de que se aclare todo- Levantó la mirada hacia él- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué es tan importante encontrarles?

-No puedo decírtelo, lo siento- Se levantó y salió de allí.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, asegurándose de que Bella no lo siguiera, odiaba esa situación, si le contaba todo a Bella probablemente pudiera acercarse más a ella, pero no podía, no la expondría al peligro, no cometería la imprudencia que había cometido Rosalie, tendrían suerte si ellos no sufrían nada por aquella escapada.

Entró en el despacho de su padre, miró la amplia biblioteca que tenían, cogió un libro con polvo, en su interior estaban las copias de las llaves de la casa, de la caseta de atrás, del despacho de Carlisle en el hospital y del taller de Emmet. Cogió las del taller, cerró el libro y lo volvió a colocar en el mismo lugar que estaba.

Iba a subir para decirle a Bella que podían ir juntos a registrar el taller cuando recibió un mensaje al móvil.

"_Venid los cuatro de inmediato al lugar de siempre, es importante, ser puntuales y que no falte ninguno."_

La sangre de Edward se heló al leerlo, su corazón se saltó un latido ante aquello, estaba pálido y estuvo apunto de caer redondo al suelo. Esme se acercó a él al verlo de aquella manera.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Has sabido algo de Emmet?- Él negó y miró a su madre.

-No, de Emmet no mamá, de Aro- Sus ojos mostraban terror- Estamos todos en serios apuros.

**Se que es cortito pero dispongo de poco tiempo esta semana.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**¿Que querrá Aro? ¿Como harán para excusar a Rosalie? ¿Se habrán enterado ya de la escapadita y la falta de ella? ¿Bella averiguará lo que ocultan? ¿O quizá Carlisle?**

**Nos leemos**


	26. 25º El secreto

**25º El secreto**

Al ver que Edward tardaba en subir, Bella bajó las escaleras en su busca, lo encontró junto a las escaleras, apoyado en la barandilla, serio y pensativo.

-¿Sucede algo Edward?

-Nada que deba preocuparte, he recibido una llamada del trabajo urgente y he de irme- Respondió serio.

-¿Irte? ¿Otra vez? ¿Vas a abandonarnos de nuevo?

-No, Bella, no, cálmate- Respondió viendo lo que había pensado Bella- Solo tengo una reunión urgente a la que asistir, no tengo ni tan siquiera que abandonar el pueblo.

-Oh- A Edward le pareció que Bella soltaba un suspiro aliviada- ¿Y Rosalie también debe ir?

-Si, también debe ir- Edward soltó el aire con desgana mientras decía la frase- Y Jasper también.

-Rosalie no está, puede que quieran despedirla.

-No la despedirán- Edward se tensó- No lo harán porque no van a saberlo, tendré que inventarme algo.

-Di la verdad, no tienes que mentir por ella.

-Si debo hacerlo, no sabes hasta que punto debo hacerlo- Le sujetó suavemente la cara con sus manos.

-No lo entiendo- Bella bajó la mirada pensativa.

-Se que no, pero no puedo explicarte más, lo siento.

Le tomó con delicadeza la mano y le colocó las llaves del despacho de Emmet, Bella levantó la mirada y se quedó mirando los ojos esmeralda que tanto había amado. Al contacto de sus manos sintió un cosquilleo que hacía años que no sentía, y sin previo aviso tuvo necesidad de besarlo. Apunto estuvo de lanzarse sobre sus labios, pero alguien apareció.

-Edward, ya estoy lista, ¿nos vamos?

-¿Irte? ¿A donde vas Esme?- Se extrañó Bella.

-Bella... No... No te había visto... Eh... Edward me va a acercar a la tienda un momento... Tengo que recoger un pedido urgente... Aprovechando que tiene que irse me va a hacer el favor- Sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Ah... Vale... En ese caso os dejo- Bella subió hacia su habitación no muy convencida de las respuestas que había recibido.

Bella sabía que no era verdad lo que acababa de contarle Esme, ella nunca iba a la tienda en un momento de tensión como aquel, y no había pasado desapercibido para ella que llevaba días comportándose de manera extraña. Y luego estaba Edward, siempre tan enigmático, en su rostro parecía querer contarle montones de cosas, pero cuando hablaban siempre recibía la misma respuesta _"No puedo explicarte nada, lo siento"_.

Cansada de tanto secretismo, dejó las llaves del despacho de Emmet sobre su mesita de noche y salió hacia la habitación de Edward una vez escuchó que ellos dos se habían ido. Estaba sola en casa, Renesmee y Carlisle había salido a dar una vuelta para que la niña se despejara y olvidara un poco todo el asunto de Emmet, así que podía entrar sin ser descubierta. Sabía que no hacía bien, que no debía invadir la intimidad de Edward, pero no aguantaba más toda aquella situación.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no traspasaba aquella puerta, desde que Edward había desaparecido no había vuelto a entrar, se sorprendió al encontrar prácticamente igual que cuando él se marcho, no había nada que estuviera fuera del lugar que le correspondía. Sin saber muy bien que buscar, comenzó a revisar cajones y estanterías, el armario, bajo la cama, pero no encontró nada especial. Observó los libros de la estantería un poco frustrada, se quedó mirando uno en concreto, uno que para ella había sido muy especial, se lo había regalado con todo el amor del mundo poco antes de su desaparición, porque para ella era un libro único, el libro por el que se conocieron en la biblioteca del instituto, _"Viaje a la luna"_ de Julio Verne.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo cogió y lo abrió, queriendo releer la dedicatoria que le había escrito antes de regalárselo. Se sorprendió al encontrar sobre la dedicatoria una fotografía de ellos dos estando en el instituto, estaban abrazados, mirándose el uno al otro, sonrientes, felices... De mirar aquella fotografía notó un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo entero, recordó los maravillosos momentos que habían vivido juntos y sintió como su pecho se oprimía, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, a pesar de sus secretos, ella seguía amándolo, siempre lo amaría.

Cerró el libro dispuesta a dejarlo de nuevo donde estaba cuando de entre las hojas del libro cayó un pequeño sobre. Se agachó a cogerlo y lo abrió, en él había una carta escrita a mano dirigida a Edward con fecha de seis años antes, de días antes de desaparecer.

_"Al señor Edward Cullen,_

_nos ponemos en contacto desde el centro de la NASA de Houston, estamos interesados en su descubrimiento que hizo algunas semanas, y me temo que no podemos permitir que nadie sepa nada al respecto, ese descubrimiento debe permanecer bajo el máximo secreto hasta que nosotros creamos que debe ser descubierto._

_No pretendemos robarle el mérito del descubrimiento pero tampoco podemos permitir que otro se haga con él, por ese motivo le informamos de que en breve deberá presentarse en nuestra central, con todo lo que tiene sobre su descubrimiento, no podrá decirle a nadie que nos hemos puesto en contacto con usted, no podrá informar a donde va ni despedirse, tan solo podrá llevar unas pocas posesiones y desaparecer sin más._

_En dos días lo esperamos en la segunda mediana de la carretera que va hacia Port Angeles, lleve todas las tarjetas identificativas que tenga y su teléfono móvil, debe llevarlo apagado. La hora fijada será las 10 de la mañana, no nos haga esperar._

_Y si desobedeciera alguna de las instrucciones que le hemos dado su familia y seres queridos pagarán las consecuencias, le aseguro que no hablamos en broma, podemos liquidar a cualquiera en cualquier momento._

_Aro Vulturi"_

La hoja cayó lentamente de las manos de Bella, las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin control y solo pudo taparse la boca con las manos intentando acallar un grito ahogado que amenazaba con salir. Se sintió como una estúpida, Edward se había marchado por protegerlos, él lo había dado todo por ellos y ella se lo había pagado con desprecio y odio.

Fue entonces cuando lo entendió, si Edward era de la NASA, Jasper y Rosalie también lo eran, por eso Edward debía mentir, por eso era tan importante que los encontraran, si alguien se enteraba de que ella se había fugado con Emmet, que seguramente estaría al tanto de todo, alguien podría intentar matarlos.

Recogió rápidamente la carta del suelo y la guardó donde estaba, dejó el libro en la estantería con la esperanza de que Edward no se diera cuenta de que ella había entrado, salió a prisa de allí y cerró la puerta. Volvió a su habitación, cogió las llaves del despacho de Emmet y bajó por las escaleras directa hacia allí.

El despacho se encontraba al otro lado del garaje, se encaminó hasta allí, abrió con cuidado y algo nerviosa, nunca antes había entrado en el despacho de Emmet, él decía que ese era su santuario, el lugar donde podía relajarse y olvidarse de los problemas, nunca dejaba entrar a nadie allí.

Entró con cuidado y encendió la luz, al ver aquel lugar se quedó asombrada, era todo un auténtico caos, todo estaba esparcido por todas partes, no entendía como alguien podía sentirse a gusto en un lugar así.

Empezó a rebuscar por todas partes buscando algo que le pudiera decir donde habían ido, pero todo estaba tan desordenado que apenas podía distinguir que era lo que había allí. Estuvo media hora mirando papeles que para ella no significaban nada, y ya cansada de buscar sin éxito, se sentó en el escritorio, golpeando con un puño la mesa, de pronto se abrió un pequeño cajón que ella no había visto antes, y allí encontró un sobre de tamaño folio color marrón en el que ponía _"Para mi adorada esposa"._

Bella tragó saliva, aquel sobre había estado dirigido a ella antes de que apareciera Rosalie en la vida de Emmet, era para después de la boda. Respiró hondo y abrió el sobre con decisión, dentro encontró una carta, unas llaves y un billete de avión.

_"Preciosa mía, _

_este es mi regalo, el primer regalo de tu esposo y espero que no sea el último, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y por eso quiero darte lo mejor, por ese motivo te he comprado una hermosa casita en un paraíso tropical, todo está a tu nombre, todo es tuyo, es mi regalo de bodas._

_Como ves, también hay tres billetes de avión, uno para cada uno de nosotros y otro es para nuestra pequeña Renesmee, se que no serías capaz de irte y dejarla, ella nos acompañará en nuestra aventura._

_Espero que te haya gustado esta sorpresilla, y que me dediques una de tus sonrisas que me vuelven loco._

_Tu esposo que te quiere, Emmet"_

Bella notó como volvía a llorar, ¿cuando le habría escrito Emmet esa carta? Miró en el interior del sobre, estaban las llaves de la casa, pero solo encontró un billete de avión, el billete de Renesmee, los otros dos no estaban.

Entonces Bella recordó algo, cogió el sobre con las llaves y el billete y subió de nuevo a su habitación, sacó la caja que Emmet tenía oculta bajo la cama y miró en su interior, allí estaban las escrituras de una casa a su nombre. La casa estaba en una isla apartada en Río de Janeiro, en la "Isla Esme".

Sonrió al pensar en el regalo que le había hecho Emmet, ella siempre había querido viajar a Río de Janeiro, era su sueño desde niña, y Emmet había querido concedérselo. Miró de nuevo los papeles, la casa era enorme, 1000 metros cuadrados, todo era de ella, y si le sucedía algo, la propiedad pasaría a Renesmee.

Entonces sintió una punzada en su corazón, Emmet había estado seguro de amarla con todo su ser, tan seguro estaba que no había tenido problema en comprarle una casa y ponerla a nombre de ella a pesar de aun no estar casados, y todo se había ido al traste con la aparición de Rosalie, y después estaba ella, que había tenido que pasar por una boda fallida para descubrir que aunque quería a Emmet, siempre amaría a Edward por encima de todo.

-¿Hay alguien en casa?- Preguntó la voz de Carlisle desde el piso de abajo.

Bella se apresuró en coger todo lo que tenía allí y salir de su habitación, bajó rápidamente para enseñárselo todo a Carlisle.

-Estoy yo- Dijo al llegar abajo, tomando aire tras la carrera- Se ha donde han ido.

-¿Lo sabes?- Carlisle bajó a Renesmee de sus brazos- Cariño, ¿por qué no vas a ver la tele un poco mientras hablo con tu madre?- La niña asintió, le dedicó una sonrisa a su madre y fue al salón- ¿Donde están?

-En la isla Esme, en Río de Janeiro.

-¿Como estás tan segura?- Carlisle la tomó de los hombros algo nervioso.

-Mira estos papeles y dime tu lo que piensas- Carlisle leyó la carta y miró las escrituras- Faltan los dos billetes de avión de adulto- Dijo Bella muy segura- Han tenido que ir hasta allí.

-Creo que tienes razón, en cuanto vuelvan todos se lo contaremos a ver que piensan ellos.

**...**

Esme estaba nerviosa, se había sentado de copiloto de Edward, Jasper iba detrás, todos le daban vueltas a lo que podían decir para disculpar a Rosalie ante Aro, y además se preguntaban que podían querer de todos ellos a la vez. Debían hacer tiempo para encontrar a Rosalie antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y todos pagaran por su irresponsabilidad.

-¿Y si decimos que está enferma?- Preguntó Esme al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-No se si se lo creerán.

-Rosalie nunca ha fallado, no tienen motivos para pensar que mentimos al respecto- Suspiró Edward- Diremos eso, así que intentar mantener la compostura, no pueden vernos dudar ni por un momento o lo descubrirán.

Llegaron al lugar de reunión, entraron rápidamente y se presentaron ante Aro, que los esperaba con una sonrisa, pero esta se desvaneció al verlos.

-¿Donde está Rosalie.

**Bueno, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste.**

**Siento la tardanza, pero hay veces que la inspiración llega más para unas historias que para otras, yo hago lo que puedo y creo que actualizo con bastante frecuencia, espero que me entendáis, tengo dos trabajos, una niña pequeña y además estudio desde casa, aun no se como saco tiempo para escribir.**

**Espero que la espera haya valido la pena.**

**Si tenéis sugerencias se aceptan, toda ayuda es buena.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme.**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	27. 26º Conociendo la verdad

**26º Conociendo la verdad**

Aro los observaba con intensidad, los tres parecían nerviosos, ninguno de ellos se atrevía a hablar, escondían algo, y eso le hacía hervir la sangre. Se levantó de golpe tirando la silla al suelo tras él.

-¿¡Ninguno me va a responder!

-Cálmate Aro, no hay nada que contar, Rosalie se ha puesto enferma, está en casa descansando, por eso no ha podido venir- Respondió Edward con toda la calma que pudo.

-¿A caso pensáis que soy estúpido? ¿Pretendéis que me crea una mentira como esa?

-Es la verdad, ¿o es que nosotros no podemos enfermar?- Se atrevió a decir Jasper un poco nervioso.

-Claro que podéis enfermar, sois humanos, pero es mucha casualidad que haya enfermado justo cuando os mando llamar.

-Es la verdad señor, puede ir a comprobarlo usted mismo si no nos cree- Dijo Esme con tranquilidad, dejando a Jasper y a Edward tensos.

Aro respiró pesadamente, meneó la cabeza negativamente, recogió su silla y volvió a sentarse, agarró sus manos pensativo mirando hacia el escritorio, estuvo unos minutos callado, pensando que hacer, hasta que por fin los miró.

-Está bien, os creo, pero es importante que estéis aquí los cuatro, así que nos volveremos a ver de nuevo aquí dentro de cuatro días, y esta vez Rosalie tendrá que aparecer, enferma o no- Edward y Jasper asintieron rápidamente- Podéis marcharos.

Salieron rápidamente de allí sin decir una palabra, se metieron en el coche suspirando un poco aliviados por no haber sido descubiertos, aunque aun con la tensión encima.

-Qué poco ha faltado- Comentó Edward secándose el sudor de la frente mientras conducía- Por un momento creí que lo iba a descubrir.

-Yo también lo pensé- Dijo Esme pensativa mirando el horizonte.

Jasper no decía nada, solo miraba los árboles a través de la ventana, intentando averiguar algún lugar donde poder buscar a Rosalie, en su interior solo había deseos de encontrarla para darle una buena tunda por el lío en el que los había metido a todos, él sabía lo que era estar enamorado, entendía porqué lo hacía, pero esa no era la manera, porque por culpa de su temeridad podía perder a Alice, podían apartarlo de ella durante mucho tiempo.

Al aparcar ante la casa, los tres estuvieron quietos en sus asientos unos segundos, intentando recuperar la compostura antes de entrar, una vez estuvieron preparados se adentraron en la casa, fueron al salón donde Carlisle y Bella hablaban con el semblante muy serio.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó Esme preocupada.

-Sabemos donde están Emmet y Rosalie- Dijo Bella con tranquilidad.

-¿Lo sabéis?- Preguntó Jasper ansioso- ¿Donde?

-Están en la Isla Esme, una pequeña isla paradisíaca cercana a Río de Janeiro- Les explicó Carlisle.

-¿Como lo habéis averiguado?

-Era el regalo de bodas de tu hermano- Le dijo Bella sacando los papeles de la casa- Lo puso todo a mi nombre, y compró tres billetes para ir, pero solo queda el de Renesmee.

-Debemos ir por ellos- Edward se puso nervioso de repente, tenían poco tiempo para localizarlos o de lo contrario sucederían sus peores temores.

-Iremos en su busca, desde luego, pero no hay porqué correr, no tenemos prisa, podemos darles un poco de tiempo a solas para que piensen un poco en lo que han hecho.

-¡NO!- Gritaron a la vez Edward, Esme y Jasper ante la sugerencia de Carlisle.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que... Por que... Seguramente están escondidos pensando que vamos a renegar de ellos o algo parecido- Intentó justificarse Esme- No estoy contenta con lo que ha sucedido ni con lo que han hecho, pero no me gustaría que Emmet se alejara por pensar lo que no es.

-Si es lo que queréis, está bien, pero sigo pensando que no hay necesidad de correr.

-Jasper y yo iremos a por ellos- Dijo Edward un poco más tranquilo- Nos marcharemos hoy mismo, cuanto antes los encontremos antes podremos dormir todos más tranquilos.

-Quizá... ¿Por qué no los acompañas tú Carlisle?- Preguntó Esme mirando a su marido con voz suplicante- Tú siempre has sabido como dialogar con Emmet, puede que a ti te haga más caso.

-Está bien, iré con ellos, todo sea por acabar de una maldita vez con este asunto.

Edward no estaba muy convencido de que su padre fuera con ellos, con su presencia no tendrían libertad para hablar con Rosalie y Emmet sobre la situación, y no tenían demasiado tiempo para dar rodeos al tema.

-Iré a preparar algo de comer, ¿por qué no vais reservando los billetes?- Propuso Esme.

-Si, Jasper, tú y mi padre mirad los billetes, yo subiré a preparar una maleta con lo necesario para los tres.

-Está bien, no tardaremos- Respondió Jasper dirigiéndose con Carlisle al despacho.

Esme fue directa a la cocina nerviosa, tan solo pensaba en abofetear a Emmet y a Rosalie por ser unos temerarios e impulsivos, habían puesto a toda la familia en peligro en un momento y no parecía que estuvieran arrepentidos, y eso hacía que se sintiera más furiosa, por lo general era una mujer tranquila y apacible, pero cuando algo amenazaba a su familia podía temerle hasta el peor de los asesinos en serie.

-¿Por qué has hecho que papá venga también?- Preguntó Edward entrando tras ella en la cocina- Así no podremos hablar seriamente con ellos.

-Quiero que lo pongas al corriente de todo, debe saberlo por lo que pueda pasar, si algo no sale bien, si nos sucediera cualquier cosa por el lío en el que nos encontramos, Carlisle sería el único que podría cuidar de Bella y Renesmee- Le explicó Esme- Además, nunca antes le había guardado ningún secreto, no quiero hacerlo ahora, entre nosotros no existen los secretos.

-Mamá, si papá también está al corriente lo pondremos en peligro, más de lo que ya lo está.

-Tu padre es mejor que yo guardando secretos, él sabrá mantener la calma y fingir que no estaba al corriente si se diera el caso- Dijo con rotundidad Esme- Díselo, de esa forma también terminará de entender porque te marchaste, aunque te ha perdonado siente miedo a que vuelvas a desaparecer sin más, y tiene derecho a saber que sucede en tu vida.

-Bella tiene el mismo derecho y no puedo contarle nada.

-A ella no se lo cuentas porque no quieres Edward- Le dijo Esme sin vacilar- Tú sabrás lo que haces con respecto a ella, ya eres mayorcito, pero con respecto a tu padre soy yo quien decide, y quiero que se lo cuentes todo.

-Está bien, pero si después sucede algo inesperado no digas que no te lo advertí.

Los dos quedaron en silencio allí, mirándose durante unos minutos, sin percatarse de que una figura se alejaba de la puerta de la cocina con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Bella, que había ido a ayudar a Esme con la comida, sin querer, había escuchado toda la conversación. Descubrir que Esme también estaba metida en todo ese asunto le hizo sentir descolocada, engañada, la única persona que no le había mentido y engañado había sido Carlisle, que era tan inocente como ella.

Subió escaleras arriba, se tranquilizó, bañó a Renesmee mientras terminaban de hacer la comida y la acompañó a comer, después la mandó a su habitación, no quería que estuviera presente cuando se fueran Carlisle, Edward y Jasper, era muy pequeña para entender todo ese asunto, pues ni ella misma lo entendía.

**...**

_**Tres horas mas tarde.**_

En unas horas los tres salieron camino del aeropuerto con todo lo necesario, en la casa quedaron Esme, Renesmee, Bella y Alice, a la que Jasper había llamado en cuanto tuvieron los billetes, no quería que permaneciera sola y a Bella le había parecido una buena idea invitarla, necesitaba el apoyo de una amiga.

Esme se marchó a su habitación prácticamente en cuanto los chicos salieron por la puerta, diciendo que estaba cansada y no tenía ganas de hablar. Dejó a solas a Bella y Alice en el salón.

Bella miraba a Alice fijamente, algo en su interior le decía que le contara todo lo que había descubierto, que se sentiría mejor. Tomó valor de no supo donde y se lanzó.

-Alice, tengo que contarte algo.

-¿No estarás embarazada?- Preguntó Alice con un brillito en los ojos.

-No Alice, no estoy embarazada, siempre llevo protección- Se cruzó de brazos.

-No me mires así, Renesmee necesita hermanitos con los que jugar y reñir.

-Y primos también- Dijo lanzándole una indirecta- ¿Por qué no le das algún primito a Renesmee?

-Está bien, no he dicho nada...

-Bueno a lo que iba... He descubierto algo muy importante sobre Edward- Se puso nerviosa solo de pensarlo- Edward trabaja para la NASA.

-¿Yyyyyyy?

-¿Como que yyyyyy?- Bella se sintió ofendida por su falta de interés- ¡Eso explica todo lo que sucedió hace seis años! ¡Por eso nos abandonó! ¡Un tal Aro lo tenía amenazado y lo obligó a marcharse de aquí por un proyecto importante que Edward había descubierto!- Bella respiró después de haber soltado todo eso sin respirar- Puede que aun esté amenazado y por eso no me quiera contar nada.

-Ya lo se Bella, Jasper me contó parte de la historia hace algunos días, no quiso entrar en detalles porque no quería ponerme en peligro, pero me contó lo esencial para hacerme una idea acertada de la situación- Le explicó Alice mientras Bella se quedaba blanca de la impresión.

-¿Lo sabías? ¿Lo sabías no me lo has contado?

-No podía contarte nada, se lo prometí a Jasper- Se disculpó lo mejor que pudo.

-¿Ni siquiera a tu mejor amiga?

-A nadie Bella, le prometí no mencionarlo con absolutamente nadie, entiéndeme, Jasper me dijo que si alguien se enteraba podría ponerlo en peligro- Le cogió la mano buscando comprensión.

-¿Y te contó que Esme también estaba metida en todo esto?- Le preguntó Bella intentando entender a su amiga.

-¿Esme?- Bella asintió- ¿Nuestra Esme?- Otro asentimiento que hizo que Alice palideciera- Eso es imposible.

-He escuchado a Edward y a Esme hablar sobre el tema hace un rato, no se como ha llegado a estar metida en los asuntos de la NASA pero te aseguro que se lo que he oído.

-Te creo, y eso me hace sentir escalofríos.

Las dos amigas se miraron, que Esme formara parte de toda esa situación quería decir que la NASA estaba presionando, que tanto Jasper como Edward estaban siendo vigilados, y posiblemente Rosalie estuviera en el punto de mira.

Las dos estaban dispuestas a saber toda la verdad, harían que Esme les contara todo, daba igual cuales fueran los riesgos, ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a dejar marchar a los dueños de sus corazones.

**...**

El avión iba de camino a Río de Janeiro, los tres estaban sentados en silencio, intentando dormir las pocas horas de vuelo, necesitaban estar despejados para lo que les esperaba, estaban seguros de que Emmet y Rosalie no les pondrían las cosas fáciles.

Hola de nuevo, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, se que he tardado pero hago lo que puedo, que tengo una niña, dos trabajos y estudio en casa, de verdad, hago lo que puedo.

¿QUé sucederá ahora? ¿Como reaccionarán Emmet y Rosalie al verlos allí? ¿Y Carlisle cuando se entere? ¿Les contará la verdad Esme a Alice y Bella? ¿Se sincerará pronto Edward con BElla? ¿Reconocerá Bella sus sentimientos por él?

Nos leemos


	28. 27º ¡Sorpresa!

**27º ¡Sorpresa!**

Bella y Alice se quedaron dormidas en el salón, se despertaron en la penumbra de la noche al escuchar unos ruidos procedentes del jardín. Asustadas, se levantaron en silencio esperando lo peor, se acercaron sigilosamente a la puerta del jardín, temerosas de que pudiera ser algún miembro de la NASA, pero al mirar encontraron a Esme sentada en los escalones llorando.

-¿Qué haces aquí fuera a estas horas?- Le preguntó Bella bajando al jardín para quedarse a su altura.

-Eso, nos has dado un susto de muerte- Se quejó Alice.

-Lo lamento, no podía dormir y he salido a tomar el aire- Se secó rápidamente las lágrimas.

-Uno no llora por nada Esme.

-No es nada Bella, cosas mías, no te preocupes- Se disculpó lo mejor que pudo- ¿Y vosotras que hacéis despiertas?

-Estaba contándole a Alice la decisión que he tomado- Le mintió Bella, queriendo conocer toda la verdad.

-¿Decisión? ¿Qué decisión?

-Mañana por la mañana, cuando Renesmee se despierte nos marcharemos de esta casa- Dijo Bella lo más seria que pudo.

-¿Qué? ¿Iros? ¿Por qué?- Esme estaba escandalizada, Alice miró a Bella de reojo, sabiendo que todo aquello era para obtener información.

-Aunque os aprecio mucho a todos, no puedo vivir en una casa en la que se me está mintiendo todo el tiempo- Se explicó con claridad, soltando lo que en realidad pensaba- Primero Edward, y desde hace algún tiempo tú- Bella la miró con intensidad.

-No se de que estás hablando...

-¡Claro que lo sabes! ¡No soy estúpida! ¡He visto como has estado comportándote últimamente, tus escapaditas con Edward!- Le gritó enfadada- ¡O me dices ahora mismo toda la verdad o te juro que esta noche será la última que nos veas a la niña y a mi!

-Es que... No puedo...

-Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres- Se dispuso a subir los escalones- Iré a preparar la maleta.

-¡No! ¡Espera!- Esme la tomó del brazo impidiéndole el avance- Os lo contaré todo, te lo juro, pero no os marchéis por favor- Bella asintió- Antes de nada, tenéis que prometerme que no contaréis nada a nadie sobre lo que voy a deciros, y si alguien os pregunta, sea quien sea, deberéis fingir que no sabéis nada y negarlo todo rotundamente.

-Lo prometemos- Dijeron las dos a la vez.

Esme no entendía como Bella había descubierto la situación en la que se encontraba, pero eso le daba igual en esos momentos, tenía que contárselo todo antes de perderlas a las dos para siempre, y en parte se sintió aliviada, hacía días que sentía que se moría por dentro al tener que mentir a su familia.

-Hace algunas semanas, entré a la habitación de Edward para limpiar un poco, sobre su mesa encontré unos documentos- Tomó aire- Se que no debí leerlos, pero lo hice... Eran sobre un proyecto con la NASA, un proyecto en el que a él lo mandarían al espacio en los próximos meses- Bajó la mirada- Tenía curiosidad por saber más sobre esos proyectos así que entré en internet a buscar información- Su voz se quebró- Cometí un error al hacer eso, ellos tienen vigilados nuestro teléfono y nuestro ordenador, y de inmediato, al ver lo que estaba buscando, me llamaron por teléfono y me avisaron de que en escasos minutos un hombre me haría una visita- Esme comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué sucedió después?- Preguntó Bella acercándose a ella para calmar su llanto.

-Aquel hombre que enviaron me dio un teléfono móvil con el que se pondrían en contacto conmigo, y desde ese momento les pertenecí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Alice.

-Que desde ese momento me veo obligada a hacer lo que ellos quieran o me apartarán de mi familia, me mandarán lejos como hicieron con Edward hace seis años, y eso no podría soportarlo nunca.

-Está bien, Esme, lo comprendo, no te angusties, ya pensaremos algo para solucionar este problema- Le dijo Bella abrazándola con cariño- Pero hasta que lo consigamos, no podemos realizar llamadas desde el teléfono fijo ni utilizar el ordenador, podría ser peligroso- Explicó con calma- No podemos hacer nada que delate lo que han hecho Emmet y Rosalie, si se enteran no se de que serían capaces.

-Dentro de cuatro días tenemos una reunión con ellos, por eso es indispensable que esté Rosalie, Aro a exigido que estemos los cuatro presentes.

-Tengamos fe en los chicos- Le pidió Alice sonriéndole- Ellos conseguirán que Emmet y Rosalie vuelvan a casa.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Renesmee se levantó, bajó a la cocina a buscar su desayuno, dentro estaban Alice, su madre y su abuela, las tres hablaban algo nerviosas, y al escuchar el nombre de su papá oso, la pequeña se quedó en la puerta, sin llegar a entrar.

-¿De verdad creéis que podrán traerlos de vuelta?- Preguntó Alice un poco tensa.

-Si no lo consiguen estaremos tendremos serios problemas- Aseguró Esme.

-¿Donde dijiste que se encontraban?- Preguntó Alice queriendo saber todo lo que ocurría.

-Está cerca de Río de Janeiro, en la isla Esme.

Renesmee sonrió al escuchar eso, iban a traer de vuelta a su papá oso, iba a poder estrecharlo de nuevo entre sus brazos, subió corriendo hacia su habitación, tenía que contárselo a Jacob cuanto antes. Entusiasmada marcó el número de teléfono de su mejor amigo.

_-¿Diga?_

-Jacob, tengo algo que contarte- Dijo Renesmee casi gritando de la emoción- ¡Mi papá oso va ha volver a casa!

_-¿En serio? ¿Pero no se había marchado con la chica esa?_

-Si, pero los van a traer de vuelta a los dos, Rosalie y mi papá Emmet volverán pronto a casa- Sonrió la niña mientras se lo contaba.

_-¿Y donde estaban escondidos?_

-En una isla que se llama Esme, como mi abuela- La pequeña estaba realmente feliz- Está cerca de Rió de Janeiro, la ciudad que tanto le gusta a mi madre.

_-Cuando lleguen me lo tienes que contar todo, ¿vale?_

-Vale Jake, ya te llamaré cuando vuelvan. Colgó el teléfono sin saber lo que acababa de provocar con ese acto tan inocente.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-Señor, tenemos una llamada realizada desde la casa de los Cullen- Dijo Demetri, el jefe de comunicaciones de la NASA.

-¿Quien ha realizado la llamada?

-Fue la pequeña, señor- Le informó con seriedad.

-¿Y para eso me molestas? ¡Avísame cuando sea algo realmente importante!

-Señor, creo que debería escuchar la grabación- Le pidió- Es realmente importante.

Aro escuchó la llamada con seriedad, y al terminar la grabación sintió tanta cólera en su cuerpo que no pudo evitar lanzar por los aires todo lo que contenía su escritorio.

-¿¡Como han podido engañarme de esta manera!- Gritó furioso- ¡Me la han jugado! ¡Y conmigo no se juega!- Golpeó la mesa con los puños- ¡Se van a arrepentir de lo que han hecho!

**...**

Los tres llegaron en una pequeña lancha a la isla, la casa se veía desde el embarcadero así que se dirigieron allí rápidamente. Llamaron a la puerta y una sirvienta les abrió de inmediato.

-¿Se encuentra el señor Emmet Cullen en la casa?- Preguntó Carlisle.

-No, lo lamento, los señores salieron un rato, ¿quien pregunta por ellos?

-Somos su padre, su hermano y un amigo, queríamos hacerles una visita sorpresa- Le sonrió Edward haciéndose el inocente.

-Oh... Si quieren pasar y esperarles dentro.

-Muchas gracias señorita- Dijo Jasper antes de pasar los tres.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, Rosalie y Emmet aparecieron unos minutos después en la casa, entraron hablando alegremente, sonrientes y despreocupados, pero al verlos en la salita se quedaron pálidos.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Preguntó Rosalie poniéndose nerviosa.

-Ya sabes a que hemos venido- Le indicó Jasper.

-¿Sabes en que lío nos has metido? ¡Nos has puesto a todos en peligro!- Edward estaba furioso.

-Lamento haberme ido así, pero era la única forma de escapar de ellos, no quiero continuar con esto, no ahora que puedo ser feliz.

-¡No puedes desaparecer así como así sin que haya consecuencias! ¿¡Has pensado lo que sucederá cuando se enteren de que te has ido! ¿¡Crees que dejarán a Bella o a Renesmee tranquilas!- Edward estaba furioso- ¡Lo abandoné todo por ponerlas a salvo y tú ni siquiera lo has tenido en cuenta!

-Vinimos aquí para no ponerlas en peligro.

-Pues no lo habéis conseguido- Continuó Jasper- Aro quiere vernos dentro de unos días a los cuatro, y si no estás, sabes muy bien de lo que es capaz cuando se enfada.

-¡Y sabes que acabará encontrándote, que de ellos no se escapa tan fácilmente!- Añadió Edward con malicia.

Rosalie bajó la mirada, pero sin dar su brazo a torcer, estaba convencida de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo mejor para todos. Carlisle, que había escuchado la conversación en silencio, se quedó un poco desconcertado, y no pudo más que preguntar de que estaban hablando.

Edward, cumpliendo con el deseo de su madre, le contó todo lo que había sucedido, absolutamente todo, incluso lo que le obligó a marcharse hacía seis años. Se sorprendió mucho al escuchar como se había visto implicada Esme, pero entendía su silencio, él también hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por proteger a su familia.

-¿Tú estabas al corriente de todo?- Le preguntó a Emmet.

-Rosalie me lo contó el día que decidimos marcharnos.

-¿Como has podido marcharte y poner a tu familia en peligro por escaparte con una mujer que acabas de conocer?- Carlisle estaba enfadado, Emmet no recordaba haberlo visto así- ¿Tan poco han significado Bella y Renesmee para ti? Nunca creí que me decepcionarías como lo has hecho.

**¿Os ha gustado? Espero que si. ¿Qué hará Aro ahora que sabe la verdad? ¿Y Emmet y Rosalie? ¿Volverán o huirán de nuevo? ¿Edward podrá aguantar sin matar a su hermano? Bella volverá a confiar en Esme totalmente? ¿Ella y Alice serán capaces de guardar las apariencias?  
><strong>

**Lo veremos pronto.  
><strong>

**Nos leemos  
><strong>


	29. 28º Desesperación

**28º Desesperación**

Aro observaba la puerta del colegio desde hacía media hora, una joven de la que no tenía información había llevado a la pequeña al colegio tras la llamada que habían interceptado. Estaba furioso, lo habían engañado y debían pagar por ello, sabía como dañar a los Cullen, quitándoles lo que más querían, a la pequeña. Estaba decidido a raptarla y llamar a Edward para darle un escarmiento del que nunca podría olvidarse.

Sonó la campana señalando el final de las clases, miró la fotografía que tenía de la niña para no equivocarse y observó a los niños salir rápidamente. Divisó a la pequeña sentándose en la parada del autobús escolar. Salió del coche y se sentó junto a ella.

-Hola Renesmee, soy Aro, un viejo amigo de tu padre Edward.

-Mi mamá dice que no debo hablar con extraños- Dijo ella apartándose de él.

-Pero yo no soy un extraño, soy amigo de tu padre y me ha pedido que te lleve a casa rápido porque hay una sorpresa para ti.

-¿Para mi? ¿Una sorpresa?- La niña lo miró con los ojos brillantes de la emoción- ¿Es mi papi oso? ¿Ha vuelto?

-Si, eso es pequeña, te está esperando en casa, ¿vamos a buscarlo?

-¡SI!- Gritó la niña entusiasmada cogiendo la mano que Aro le tendía y caminando con él hasta el coche.

**...**

Emmet y Rosalie seguían sin entrar en razón, convencidos de que marcharse había sido la mejor solución, estaban decididos a no volver a Forks por nada del mundo. Carlisle estaba bastante enfadado, ninguno de sus dos hijos lo había visto así nunca, y Edward estaba teniendo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no saltar sobre ellos y hacerlos entrar en razón a la fuerza.

El móvil de Edward comenzó a sonar, al principio lo ignoró, pero después de que se colgara solo y volviera a sonar casi al instante miró de quien se trataba, casi se queda sin respiración al ver en la pantalla quien era.

-Dime Aro.

-¡Volved de inmediato con Rosalie y tu hermano o alguien pagará vuestra mentira!- Aro hablaba con sequedad al otro lado de la linea.

-Pero... Ya te explicamos lo que sucedía, Rosalie está enferma, no puede venir ahora a una reunión... Nos diste cuatro días.

-¡Sois un atajo de mentirosos! ¡Se toda la verdad sobre lo que ha pasado! ¡Así que deja de buscar excusas o lo pagará alguien que estoy seguro que no quieres que sufra?- Aro rió ante el silencio de Edward- Parece que por fin empiezas a entender que soy yo quien manda aquí, escucha.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi!- Se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Renesmee!

-¿Qué dices ahora? ¿Empezamos a entendernos?- Aro sonaba tan serio y decidido que le heló la sangre a Edward.

-¡Como la toques te mato! ¡No se te ocurra hacerle daño!- Edward estaba furioso y esa furia aumentó al escuchar las carcajadas de Aro antes de colgar el teléfono.

-¿Qué ha sucedido Edward?- Carlisle veía la consternación en su hijo.

-¡Tiene a Renesmee! ¡Ese maldito desgraciado tiene a mi niña! ¡Si no volvemos todos no se lo que es capaz de hacerle!

-Vamos Edward, Renesmee es solo una niña, no será para tanto- Dijo Emmet intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

Pero esa respuesta hizo que Edward perdiera el poco control que le quedaba, se encaró a Emmet y le propinó un puñetazo tan fuerte que le rompió el tabique, Emmet cayó al suelo sangrando, pero de inmediato, Edward lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó dejándolos a todos boquiabiertos.

-¡No te atrevas a decir nada! ¡Todo esto ha sido culpa vuestra! ¡Tú has puesto en peligro a mi hija así que deja de tocarme los cojones y ve a coger tus cosas!- Lo soltó de golpe y Emmet se levantó de inmediato a hacer lo que le había dicho- ¡Y tú!- Señaló a Rosalie- ¡Tú sabías de lo que era capaz! ¡Tú tienes más culpa que nadie! ¡Creí que podía confiar en ti! ¡Por tu bien espero que Renesmee no sufra ningún daño, de lo contrario, te juro que te mato! ¡Corre a ayudar a Emmet! ¡Cuanto antes nos vayamos antes acabará esto!

Carlisle y Jasper quedaron en silencio al ver a Edward de aquella manera, estaba totalmente fuera de si, y daba tanto miedo que Emmet y Rosalie no habían dudado que si no obedecían los hubiera matado.

Intentó tomar aire y calmarse, debía hablar con Bella, explicarle lo que sucedía, ella tenía que saber la situación en la que estaba Renesmee. Sacó el móvil y marcó el número con las manos temblorosas.

-Bella... ¿Estás en casa?

-Si, ¿Por qué?- Pregunto extrañada.

-¿Y Renesmee?

-No tardará en llegar, hoy volvía en el autobús escolar, ¿recuerdas que me lo pidió con tanta insistencia que no pude negarme?- Ella no parecía notar la preocupación de Edward al preguntarle por la niña.

-Bella... Renesmee no está en el autobús.

-¿Como que no? ¿Y donde está?- Un silencio incómodo se cruzó entre ellos- ¿Qué sucede Edward?

-Hace tiempo que tenía que haber hallado la forma de decirte una cosa, pero creí que al no contarlo os mantendría a salvo, pero he fracasado- Edward intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas- Bella, el día que me fui...

-Edward, ve al grano, ya se todo lo de la NASA. ¡Así que dime de una maldita vez que tiene que ver todo eso con Renesmee!

-Me ha llamado mi jefe, ha averiguado lo que en realidad han hecho Rosalie y Emmet y se ha llevado a Renesmee.

-¿¡QUÉ!

-Tranquilízate, acabo de dejarles bien claro a esos dos que o vuelven ahora mismo con nosotros o yo mismo los mataré.

-¡No me calmaré hasta que tenga a mi hija entre mis brazos!- Colgó el teléfono.

Todos esperaban tras Edward con las cosas que debían llevarse, estaban en silencio, y Edward no lo rompió, se encaminó a la puerta y los demás lo siguieron, fueron hasta el aeropuerto y cogieron el primer vuelo hacia Forks.  
>Bella estaba histérica, Esme corrió hasta ella al escucharla gritar como lo hacía, Bella le explicó lo que le había contado Edward, las dos estaban aterradas, sin saber que hacer por ayudar, tan solo podían esperar.<p>

**...**

Mientras observaba a la pequeña Renesmee acurrucada en un rincón de la sala llorando, de sus propios ojos caían lágrimas, su mente viajaba al pasado, cuando aun era feliz, de sus comienzos en la NASA, cuando tenía mujer e hija, cuando todo era perfecto.

-Quiero ir a mi casa- Dijo Renesmee mirándolo con miedo.

-Lo se pequeña, pero aun no puedes marcharte, tu papá y yo estamos jugando a un juego de mayores, y tú eres muy importante en este juego.

-Quiero ir con mi mamá- Renesmee no confiaba en aquel hombre, él lo sabía.

-No te haré daño, te lo prometo, pero a cambio tu tienes que ser buena.

-¿Por qué quiere hacer daño a mi papá Edward?- Renesmee se agarró fuertemente a sus rodillas- Mi papá es bueno.

-No quiero hacerle daño a tu padre, pero él tiene que hacer las cosas bien- Aro suspiró- En ese baúl tienes montones de juguetes que hace mucho que nadie usa, ¿por qué no vas a jugar con ellos?

Aro se levantó de donde estaba y salió de la sala, dejando sola a la niña para que se tranquilizara, se asomó a la ventana y volvió a pensar en el pasado, en como había perdido a su familia por culpa de sus amenazas a personas con poder, pero ese era su trabajo. Por culpa de ese trabajo se había metido con quien no debía, y por eso le quitaron la vida a su mujer y a su hija sin ningún remordimiento. Aun le costaba entender como alguien podía quitarle la vida a una niñita de apenas cinco años y a una mujer en estado, personas que no tenían culpa de nada, como habían sido su amada Sulspicia, su adorada Dydime y su pequeña no nata Gianna.

Todo lo había perdido por ambición y poder, todo por un trabajo que detestaba desde que eso había ocurrido, un trabajo que lo había convertido en un hombre despiadado.

**...**

El avión aterrizo en la pista lentamente, dando la bienvenida a los viajeros que volaban desde Río de Janeiro.

-En cuanto lleguemos a casa, papá te quedarás allí mientras nosotros vamos a ver a Aro- Dijo Edward con rotundidad- Emmet se viene con nosotros.

-¿Por qué tiene que venir él?

-Aro lo ha dicho y así va a hacerse- Edward apretó el volante con fuerza mientras conducía- No se de que te extrañas Rosalie, ya sabes como trabaja Aro, debías haber pensado en todo esto antes de hacer nada.

El resto del viaje fue en completo silencio, solo se escuchaba el motor al acelerar. Jasper era el único que apenas había hablado desde que habían subido al avión, esperaba que a la niña no le ocurriera nada, también pensaba en Alice, temía que después de lo ocurrido ella quisiera alejarse de él, que no quisiera saber nada de su vida,

No tardaron en llegar, y todos estaban nerviosos por como podían encontrar a Bella y como afrontar la situación, Edward temía perder la poca cercanía que había conseguido con Bella por lo sucedido a pesar de no ser el culpable.

-¡Ya estamos en casa!- Anunció Edward para que su madre y Bella lo escucharan.

Las dos salieron a su encuentro al instante, Bella había estado llorando durante largo rato, los ojos totalmente rojos e hinchados la delataban. Sin esperar un segundo fue hasta Rosalie y la abofeteó.

-¡Por tu culpa mi hija está en manos de un hombre malvado que podría hacerle cualquier barbaridad!- Se giró hacia Emmet con la mirada furiosa- ¡Y tú! ¡Creí que te importaba mi hija! ¡Creí que querías lo mejor para ella! ¡Estuve apunto de casarme contigo porque creía que eras un buen hombre! ¡Si le sucede algo a mi niña no te lo perdonaré! ¡A ninguno de los dos! ¿¡Como habéis podido ponerla en peligro de esta manera! ¡Es solo una niña- Bella cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar.

Edward fue hasta ella, la ayudó a levantarse con cuidado y la llevó hasta el salón, la tumbó en el sofá y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-La encontraré, la traeré de vuelta, Aro no le hará ningún daño a nuestra hija, te lo prometo.

-Nuestra hija... ¿Sabes que desde que te marchaste nunca pensé que me alegraría tanto de escuchar esas palabras de tus labios?- Levantó un poco el rostro- Traela de vuelta, ayúdala y cuando todo acabe, podremos ser la familia que siempre debimos ser- Bella se acercó a sus labios lentamente y los beso, fue un beso suave pero cargado de significado para ambos- Gracias por luchar por nosotras.

-Siempre seréis lo primero en mi vida- Le acarició la mejilla, volvió a besarla y salió del salón, dejándola tumbada, intentando calmarse.

-Esme, ¿tú también tienes que ir?- Preguntó Carlisle temiendo por ella.

-Tengo que hacerlo- Le dio un abrazo y un suave beso en los labios- Cuida de Bella mientras nosotros vamos a intentar arreglar todo esto.

Los cinco salieron de la casa dejando a solas a Carlisle y a Bella, sumidos en la más absoluta preocupación. Alice no tardaría en llegar y enterarse de lo ocurrido, sumándose también a la preocupación de ellos.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado como ha quedado.  
><strong>

**No tengo muy claro como voy a continuarla, pero espero poder hacerlo prontito, estoy haciendo una lluvia de ideas para empezar el próximo capítulo, pero acepto cualquier sugerencia por pequeña que sea.  
><strong>

**Nos leemos en el próximo.  
><strong>


	30. 29º Llamaradas

**29º Llamaradas**

Una vez estuvieron solos en la casa, Carlisle se sentó en el sofá y colocó lentamente la cabeza de Bella sobre sus rodillas, sabía como se sentía ella, él se sentía de la misma manera, Renesmee era su nieta, la adoraba, y Esme se había visto envuelta en todo eso, podía perder a sus seres queridos y eso le ponía la piel de gallina.

Comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Bella con delicadeza, en los años que Bella había vivido con ellos había llegado a quererla como si fuera su propia hija, Esme y él siempre habían querido una niña y la llegada de Bella a sus vidas junto a Renesmee había llenado el desazón de no haberlo conseguido.

Se sumergió en sus pensamientos, no paraba de darle vueltas a todo lo que había sucedido, Bella y él habían sido los únicos ajenos a todo lo acontecido hasta ese momento, eran los únicos que no sabían nada de lo que sucedía con la NASA y como esta estaba influyendo en su familia.

-Carlisle- La voz llorosa de Bella lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Dime Bella.

-¿Crees que lo conseguirán?- Giró su rostro hacia él para poder mirarlo bien- ¿Crees que encontrarán a Renesmee y la traerán sana y salva?

-Estoy completamente seguro de ello, Edward no dejará que le suceda nada malo, y Esme mataría a quien quisiera hacerle daño.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- Bella estaba desesperada por creer lo que le decía.

-Firmemente, yo no estoy preocupado, se que todo va a salir bien- Se agachó y besó su frente- Tranquilízate, Renesmee estará muy pronto entre tus brazos, y no querrás que te vea de esta manera, ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no- Secó las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer.

-Entonces descansa un poco y cálmate, duerme si lo necesitas, haz lo que creas mejor para que cuando ella llegue estés perfecta.

Bella sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir un poco, Carlisle siguió acariciando sus cabellos, queriendo creerse lo que acababa de decirle a ella. Apoyó ligeramente la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y se dejó arrastrar por Morfeo, estaba tan cansado después de tanto ajetreo que no le costó dormise.

**...**

Edward conducía el coche camino al lugar de encuentro que Aro les había marcado, se sabía de memoria el camino, había ido en repetidas ocasiones, sobretodo esas últimas semanas. Los demás estaban en silencio, mirándose unos a otros, preocupados por la situación, esperando que la niña estuviera bien, sabiendo que después de eso nada volvería a ser igual.

Al llegar al lugar indicado, pararon el coche, bajaron rápidamente, Edward y Jasper miraron repetidas veces hacia todas las direcciones, preocupados porque Aro hubiera puesto a algún hombre escondido por allí para matarlos, todo estaba muy silencioso y eso no les gustaba ni un pelo.

Se acercaron sigilosamente hacia la nave, y el temor se apoderó de ellos, Aro era un hombre muy inteligente y extremadamente cruel cuando quería, si pretendía hacerles daño lo conseguiría sin dudarlo. Y la inquietud creció en ellos al comprobar que no había nadie custodiando la puerta de entrada al despacho oculto de Aro.

El primero en entrar fue Edward, los demás esperaron a que él diera la señal para entrar, giró el pomo y abrió la puerta sin dificultad, se adentró y se sorprendió al encontrar la estancia vacía, tan solo había en su interior una pantalla con una nota pegada.

"_Encender la pantalla"_

Ese era el único mensaje de la nota, Edward hizo a los demás entrar y encendió la pantalla tal y como le habían pedido.

En la pantalla apareció la imagen de Aro con Renesmee sentada en sus piernas, la niña tenía los ojos llorosos pero no parecía haber sufrido ningún daño, Edward sintió su pecho oprimirse al ver a su niña en brazos de aquel hombre.

-Bienvenidos- Sonrió Aro- ¿Por donde queréis que empecemos?- Dijo en tono burlón.

-Di lo que quieres y suelta a Renesmee.

-Siempre me ha gustado eso de ti Edward, siempre vas directo al grano- Parecía divertirse con la situación- Pero el punto está en que no quiero- Se puso serio y miró fijamente la cámara- ¿Creéis que podéis mentirme y salir impunes tan fácilmente? ¿Creéis que porque me pidáis a la niña os la voy a dar así sin más- Se estaba poniendo rojo de ira- Poco me conocéis entonces.

-Suponía que no sería fácil pero tenía que intentarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere a cambio de la niña?- Preguntó Esme nerviosa.

-¿Qué que quiero? Quiero que paguéis por vuestra osadía, quiero que entendáis por las malas, ya que por la buenas no os ha entrado, que conmigo no se juega, que el trabajo que desempeñáis es máximo secreto y que no puedo permitir que nadie ajeno al proyecto lo sepa sin consecuencias, y si para ello debo hacer daño a seres queridos, así se hará- Abrazó a Renesmee mirando a la cámara con malicia- No con esta preciosidad, desde luego, los niños no tienen la culpa de lo que hacemos los adultos- Sonrió perversamente- Sin embargo, hay dos personas que no se encuentran aquí y que os son de gran estima, ¿verdad?

-¿Bella y papá?- Preguntó Edward pálido solo de pensarlo.

-Así eso, en este momento varios de mis hombres estarán rodeando la casa, y en unos minutos será pasto de las llamas- Rió con ganas- Así sabréis lo que es tratar con personas peligrosas, con personas que tienen vuestras vidas en sus manos- Apagó la cámara y la pantalla se quedó en negro.

De inmediato todos salieron corriendo hacia el coche, subieron y Edward condujo tan rápido que apenas se diferenciaban los árboles que había alrededor. Entrando por el camino que llevaba a la casa empezaron a ver la llamas, Edward frenó el coche de golpe y bajó más rápido que los demás, no pensaba en los riesgos, simplemente se adentró en la casa, fue corriendo hasta el salón y allí fue donde los encontró, Bella estaba tirada en el suelo con medio cuerpo envuelto en llamas y su padre a unos metros de ella inconsciente.

Rápidamente se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta y apagó el fuego que cubría a Bella, la tomó en volandas y la sacó de allí lo más rápido que pudo, se la dio a Emmet que estaba apunto de entrar.

-¡Apártala del fuego! ¡Yo vuelvo a por papá!

No dio opciones a replicar nada, volvió a entrar de inmediato, cogió a su padre y lo sacó de allí. Mientras eso ocurría Jasper ya había llamado a los bomberos y a una ambulancia, Esme y Rosalie lloraban con desesperación, paralizadas por la situación.

Dos ambulancias trasladaron a Carlisle y a Bella a la unidad de quemados del hospital de Forks, Edward subió en la ambulancia de Bella y Esme en la de Carlisle, los demás los seguían con el coche.

Por primera vez, Emmet fue consciente de lo que había provocado su huída y se sentía tremendamente culpable, miró a Rosalie, no tenía mejor aspecto que él, ambos eran los únicos culpables de todo eso y nada podría cambiarlo.

**Hola de nuevo!  
><strong>

**Siento mucho la tardanza, pero tengo muchas cosas ahora mismo y no puedo pararme mucho tiempo ante el ordenador.  
><strong>

**Estoy embarazada de nuevo, y las nauseas y eso me tienen bastante agotada, además tengo un nuevo trabajo, tengo una niña de 10 meses que da mucha guerra y además estoy estudiando desde casa, de verdad que hago lo que puedo.  
><strong>

**Eso si, no dudéis que actualizaré, me cueste lo que me cueste, actualizaré seguro. No soy de dejar las historias a medias.  
><strong>

**Bueno ahora ya centrémonos en el capítulo.  
><strong>

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Edward ha sido el heroe perfecto, dispuesto a todo por rescatar a su hija y salvar la vida de la mujer que ama y de su padre.  
><strong>

**¿Qué pensáis de Aro? ¿Y de Emmet y Rosalie? Aun no ha salido nada de Alice con respecto a la NASA pero lo que tengo pensado os dejará boquiabiertos.  
><strong>

**¿Alguien tiene alguna sugerencia? Estoy abierta a nuevas ideas.  
><strong>

**Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia, se que tardo en subir capítulos pero os aseguro que hago lo que puedo.  
><strong>

**Nos leemos en el próximo  
><strong>


	31. 30º La cruda realidad

**30º La cruda realidad**

En la sala de espera del hospital se encontraban todos esperando saber noticias de Bella y Carlisle. Emmet y Rosalie permanecían sentados, tomados de las manos con la cabeza baja, Jasper hablaba por teléfono con Alice que se había puesto histérica al saber lo sucedido, Esme lloraba apoyada en la pared y Edward se paseaba nervioso de un lado para otro.

La culpa se había apoderado de Edward, aunque sabía que él no había hecho nada para que eso sucediera, una parte de él no podía dejar de culparse por no haber previsto algo así de su jefe, sabía de otros casos parecidos y no los había tenido en cuenta.

Desesperado, apoyó su cabeza en una de las esquinas intentando pensar, debía descubrir donde podía haberse llevado a Renesmee, pero no se le ocurría ningún sitio, era muy probable que fuera de Forks, pero cerca del pueblo, querría tenerlos bien vigilados.

-¿Familiares de Carlisle Cullene Isabella Swan?- Preguntó el médico desde la puerta.

-Nosotros- Se apresuró a responder Edward acercándose al médico junto a su madre- ¿Como están?

-El doctor Cullen apenas ha sufrido quemaduras, pero si tiene una gran intoxicación por causa del humo, le hemos conectado a oxígeno, pero si responde bien, mañana a última hora podría recibir el alta.

-¿Y Bella?- Estaba desesperado por saber de ella- ¿Ella está bien?

-La señorita Swan sufrió la peor parte, al igual que el doctor Cullen, ella también tiene intoxicación por el humo, y por desgracia, eso es lo más leve que tiene.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- Lo tomó del batín blanco- ¡Dígame como está ella!

-Verá, el fuego le ha dañado los ojos, una de las arterias del ojo derecho está muy dañada, no sabemos si será posible la recuperación del ojo, el otro lo tiene dañado pero mucho menos, con reposo y los ojos tapados durante un tiempo esperamos que el izquierdo mejore notablemente.

-¿Podría quedarse ciega?- Edward se puso pálido, tanto que Jasper fue hasta él para aguantarlo pensando que iba a caer en redondo.

-No completamente, como le digo, el ojo izquierdo está mucho mejor, pero me atrevería a asegurarle que el derecho no lo recuperará.

-¿Quitando los ojos de Bella, se encuentra bien?- Preguntó Esme tan impactada como su hijo.

-Me temo que las piernas las tiene abrasadas, quemaduras de tercer grado en ambas, pero si puedo decirles que eso no repercutirá en el futuro, quizá le queden señales, marcar en la piel, pero en unos meses podrá caminar con total normalidad.

-¿Cuando podré entrar a verla?- Edward no quería escuchar nada más o de lo contrario saldría como alma que lleva el diablo a matar a aquel hombre que le había provocado todo eso.

-Por el momento está sedada, al igual que el doctor Cullen, pero en cuanto puedan entrar se lo haré saber.

El doctor se marchó, dejando a Edward consternado y a Esme junto a él, abrazándolo, Jasper aun lo sostenía de los brazos preocupado por si caía, no se le había ido la palidez de la cara.

-Sabes que esto no es culpa tuya, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Jasper intentando animar a su amigo.

-Claro que no es culpa tuya, ninguno tiene la culpa- Respondió Esme.

-¿Qué nadie tiene la culpa?- Edward enfocó la mirada rabiosa hacia Rosalie y Emmet- ¡Ellos tienen la culpa!

-Tienes razón, es culpa nuestra, pero te juro que yo no tenía ni idea de que algo así pudiera suceder.

-Se que tú no lo sabías- Señaló a Rosalie con odio- Pero ella si.

-¿Vas a culparme de esto? ¿Acaso crees que yo quería que la dañaran?

-No digo que quisieras que la dañaran, pero tú sabías de lo que era capaz Aro, lo sabías y no has hecho nada por impedirlo, es más, esto ha sido provocado por tus actos, los tuyos y los de mi hermano- Apretó los puños con fuerza- Te hago totalmente responsable de todo Rosalie, si algo malo le sucede a Renesmee, te juró que te lo haré pagar de la peor forma.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera Edward? Cuando le di el ultimatum a Emmet para que eligiera entre Bella y yo y la dejó plantada en el altar no tenía más opciones, él la había dañado por estar conmigo, no podía dejarle sin explicaciones, y si se las daba no podíamos permanecer allí.

-Si nos hubieras contado algo a Jasper y a mi podríamos haberte ayudado Rosalie, nunca te hemos dejado tirada- Edward estaba apunto de estallar- Nunca creí que diría algo así, pero ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido.

-Si no me hubieras conocido, Emmet y Bella estarían casados ahora mismo Edward.

-Hubiera preferido eso mil veces antes que todo esto, porque yo quiero a mi familia, quiero a Bella, a mi hija, y prefiero sufrir yo antes de que sufra cualquiera de ellos- Cerró los ojos intentando contenerse- Se nota que no tienes familia, tú solo piensas en tus intereses, pues bien, disfruta de Emmet, porque si Aro se sale con la suya, no tardarás en perderlo, igual que yo estoy perdiendo todo lo que quiero- Comenzó a caminar cogiendo el brazo de Jasper para que lo acompañara.

-¿A donde vais?- Preguntó Esme preocupada.

-Tengo que hablar con él.

-¿No debería ir yo también?- Preguntó Rosalie sabiendo que iban a hablar sobre Aro.

-No, tú ya has hecho más que suficiente, te quiero al margen de todo lo que tenga que ver con Bella y Renesmee.

Tras las duras palabras de Edward, los dos salieron hasta el aparcamiento del hospital y se aseguraron de que nadie podía escucharlos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tengo una ligera idea de donde podría estar Aro- Explicó tomando aire- A las afueras de Forks hay varios locales apartados de la carretera que están abandonados, a Aro le encantan ese tipo de lugares, es muy probable que esté por allí.

-Podría ser, estarían lo suficientemente escondidos como para que nadie los descubriera por casualidad, pero a la vez cerca para poder observarnos y tomar decisiones con rapidez.

-Exacto, eso mismo pienso yo- Edward cruzó los brazos- No se muy bien como hacerlo pero tengo un plan para hacerlo salir de su escondite o al menos que nos devuelva a Renesmee.

-¿En que consiste el plan?

-¿Aun tienes contacto con los militares y con la Casa Blanca?- Jasper asintió y Edward esbozó una amplia sonrisa- Bien, porque necesitaremos hablar con ellos, creo que habrá cosas sobre los métodos de Aro Vulturi que querrán conocer.

-¿Pretendes acorralarlo?

-Así es, hablaremos con los altos cargos, informaremos cosas relacionadas con los planes secretos de Aro, y veremos como reacciona- Sonrió ampliamente- No les contaremos todo, de esa forma tendremos algo con lo que negociar con Aro.

-No es un mal plan, pero mientras contacto deberíamos averiguar donde se esconde.

-Lo localizaremos, iremos a investigar los posibles lugares- Le tomó la mano a su amigo un poco de mejor humor- Ahora entremos, estoy desesperado por ver a Bella.

Entraron de nuevo en la sala de espera, y se colocaron junto a Esme a esperar, el médico no tardó en avisarles de que podían pasar a verlos.

-Los hemos colocado a los dos en la misma habitación, de esa forma no tendrán que andar de habitación en habitación para saber como se encuentran, y como les había dicho, el doctor Cullen está respondiendo bien así que mañana mismo recibirá el alta si no hay cambios, la señorita Swan deberá permanecer ingresada más tiempo- Les explicó- Ambos están despiertos ahora mismo, la señorita Swan está bastante sedada pero es capaz de hablar, por favor, no alteren a ninguno de los dos.

Rápidamente pasaron los cinco a la habitación, Rosalie y Emmet se quedaron en la puerta, Esme corrió a abrazar a Carlisle que tenía bastante buen aspecto a pesar de la mascarilla con el oxígeno, Jasper quedó mirando a un lado de la habitación, y Edward se acercó a la cama de Bella.

Ella estaba tumbada con los ojos vendados, y las piernas cubiertas de gasas, él le tomó la mano con delicadeza.

-¿Como te encuentras preciosa?

-Supongo que bien dadas las circunstancias- Le medio sonrió- Me han dicho que por ahora no puedo ver, que el fuego ha dañado mis ojos, pero no han querido entrar en detalles. Sospecho que voy a quedarme ciega.

-No digas eso, verás como te recuperas- Intentó ser optimista, ella no debía preocuparse por nada.

-¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?

-Cuando vuelvas a casa te lo explicaré todo, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora descansa y recupérate, eso es lo más importante.

-¿Y Renesmee? ¿Sabes algo de ella?

-Nada desde antes del incendio, espero que en breve vuelvan a llamarme- Besó su frente con ternura- Pero no te preocupes, ella estará perfectamente, deseando volver a tu lado y prometo que antes de que te des cuenta la tendrás entre tus brazos.

-Eso espero.

-Te quiero pequeña, no dejaré que nada malo le ocurra a nuestra niña- Se acercó a la comisura de sus labios y depositó un leve beso- Ahora descansa, después volveré a verte.

De nuevo, salieron todos a la sala de espera, Edward les explicó a todos lo que Jasper y él habían hablado antes, todos debían estar al tanto para que no hubiera sorpresas.

-Yo iré con vosotros- Dijo Emmet dejando bastante sorprendido a su hermano.

-¿¡Pero que dices! ¿¡Es que quieres que te maten! ¡No pienso permitirlo!

-Voy a ir te guste o no- Le respondió tajante- Esto ha sucedido por nuestra culpa, así que es momento de que asumas tu parte de culpa y hagas lo posible por enmendarlo- Rosalie le dio una bofetada.

-No puedo creer que digas eso, que me culpes de lo sucedido, nunca quise que eso sucediera.

-Que no quieras que suceda no quiere decir que no tengas la culpa- Emmet le cogió la mano- Aunque no me haya casado con ella, quiero a Bella, y Renesmee siempre será como mi hija, se lo debo, esto ha sucedido por haberme enamorado de ti, y nunca me arrepentiré de eso, pero tampoco voy a dejar que les hagan daño aunque eso implique alejarme de ti.

-Si te vas puede que no vuelvas, y eso no puedo permitirlo- Suspiró nerviosa- Iré con vosotros, pero tened claro que si algo le sucede a Emmet no os lo perdonaré.

-Ahora sabes lo que siento yo con respecto a Renesmee- Le dijo Edward tajante- Y gracias Emmet, me alegra saber que al menos tú si eres consciente de la magnitud del problema y de tu parte en esto.

-Bastante daño les he hecho yo con mi comportamiento, no pienso permitir que nadie les haga nada más si puedo evitarlo- Aferró la mano de su hermano- Haré lo que sea por atrapar a ese malnacido de Vulturi.

-Tened cuidado- Dijo Esme antes de adentrarse de nuevo por los pasillos para ir a la habitación de Carlisle y Bella, ella se quedaría a su lado por si había novedades.

**Hola a todos, siento el retraso, no ha sido un buen mes para mi, creo que en el capitulo anterior dije que estaba embarazada, pues bien, he perdido el bebé así que como podéis imaginar no he tenido un momento muy bueno.  
><strong>

**Pero bueno, poco a poco voy mejor y voy intentando distraerme escribiendo así que aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste.  
><strong>

**Gracias a todos los que os molestáis en dejar reviews, ahora mismo me hacen falta y los agradezco enormemente.  
><strong>

**Muchas gracias  
><strong>

**Nos leemos  
><strong>


	32. 31º La llamada de Aro

**31º La llamada de Aro**

Alice corrió hasta el hospital llorando, entró en la habitación donde se encontraban Carlisle y Bella ingresados temiendo lo peor, hacía horas que Jasper no la llamaba y los nervios podían con ella. Esme estaba sentada entre las dos camas, tomando la mano de Carlisle, que a pesar de la mascarilla de oxígeno, estaba despierto y hablando con ella sonriente.

-Hola Alice- Esme se levantó y la abrazó- No esperaba que vinieras.

-¿Como no iba a venir?

-Jasper dijo que no lo harías- Le sonrió acariciando su mejilla- Él no quería que vinieras.

-Lo se, me pidió que me quedara en casa, pero no puedo estar allí sabiendo que mi mejor amiga está aquí y que Renesmee ha desaparecido- Se puso a llorar.

-Tranquilízate, siéntate aquí- La llevó hasta la silla en la que estaba ella antes- ¿Tú estás bien?

-Si, estoy bien- Se limpió las lágrimas- ¿Y Bella? ¿Ella está bien?

-Sobrevivirá, eso es lo importante.

-¿Tan mal está?- Miró a su amiga preocupada- ¿Cual es la gravedad de sus heridas?

-Tiene abrasadas las dos piernas, y es posible que pierda la visibilidad de un ojo- Respondió Esme tomando la mano de Alice- Pero sobrevivirá.

-¿Y de Renesmee se sabe algo?

-De momento nada nuevo- Esme bajó la mirada- No sabemos nada de mi pequeña niña.

-Vamos Esme- Carlisle le tomó la mano- No te alteres, Renesmee estará perfectamente.

-Espero que tengas razón.

-Perdona por mi descortesía- Pidió Alice- Ni siquiera he preguntado por ti Carlisle, ¿como estás?

-Estoy bien, tragué demasiado humo, eso es todo- Sonrió él- Pero si sigo igual, mañana mismo me dan el alta.

-Me alegro mucho, de verdad.

-¿Alice?- Preguntó la voz de Bella desde la cama de al lado- ¿Estás ahí?

-Si Bella, estoy aquí.

-¿Tú estás bien?- Preguntó buscando su mano, Alice se acercó a su cama y se la cogió de inmediato.

-¿Preguntas por mi cuando tú eres la que está aquí tumbada?- Alice se puso a llorar de nuevo- No debes preocuparte por mi Bella, céntrate en recuperarte, ¿de acuerdo?

-Parece que hace una tarde estupenda para dar un paseo, ¿te apetece salir a tomar el aire a la puerta Carlisle?- Preguntó Esme viendo que las dos necesitaban intimidad para hablar.

-Creo que es una gran idea, vayamos a la puerta del hospital.

Esme ayudó a Carlisle a ponerse en la silla de ruedas, colocó la bombona en la parte trasera de la silla y salieron de la habitación, dejándolas solas. Al cerrarse la puerta, Alice abrazó a su amiga mientras lloraba con intensidad.

-¡Lo lamento tanto Bella! ¡Debía haber estado allí con vosotros! ¡Tenía que haberme quedado contigo ha esperar noticias!

-No digas eso Alice, me alegro de que no estuvieras en casa- Le acarició los cabellos con dulzura- Cuantas menos víctimas haya mejor.

-¿Como puedes ser tan fuerte en un momento tan complicado mientras yo estoy destrozada en un mar de lágrimas?

-La verdad es que por dentro me siento a morir, pero debo ser fuerte, mi hija me necesita fuerte, cuando la traigan a mi lado tengo que ser su pilar- Dijo con tranquilidad- Y también lo hago por Edward.

-¿Por Edward? ¿Eso quiere decir que lo has perdonado?

-Hace tiempo que lo he perdonado Alice- Bella medio sonrió.

-¿Estás dispuesta a volver a intentarlo con él?

-Creo que se lo merece, ha estado a mi lado apoyándome a pesar de que yo estaba con su hermano, ha cuidado de Renesmee, le ha dado todo el amor que necesitaba y más- Bella levantó la cabeza como si pudiera ver a su amiga a través de todas las vendas- Y a pesar de que he tratado de alejarlo de mi, él ha seguido amándome incondicionalmente.

-¿Pero que sientes tú por él?

-Creo que jamás dejé de amarlo- Suspiró con calma- Ahora veo las cosas de otra forma, y en cierta manera, creo que Emmet hizo lo que hizo porque en realidad ninguno de los dos nos amábamos de verdad, era solo una falsa ilusión producto del cariño y mi necesidad de apoyo.

-¿Edward sabe todo esto?

-Sabe que lo quiero, le he dado muestras de que quiero intentarlo de nuevo- Sonrió- Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para nosotros.

-Nunca es tarde para enamorarse- Alice abrazó a su amiga- Y en cuanto él vuelva con Renesmee, por fin seréis una verdadera familia.

-Eso espero Alice, de verdad que lo espero.

Alice estuvo dentro hablando con ella hasta que Carlisle y Esme volvieron a la habitación, después salió a los jardines del hospital para que le diera el aire, estaba nerviosa y necesitaba moverse un poco.

Su teléfono móvil sonó en su bolsillo y rápidamente lo descolgó, esperando que fuera Jasper quien la llamaba.

-_¿La señorita Alice Brandon?_

-Si, soy yo- Respondió ella, no reconocía la voz- ¿Con quien hablo?

-_Mi nombre es Aro Vulturi, estoy seguro de que sabe quien soy_.

-Si, se quien es- Respondió secamente- ¿Qué quiere?

-_Verá querida, tengo en mi poder a la hija de su amiga Swan, y estoy seguro de que haría cualquier cosa por recuperarla._

-¿Qué quiere que haga?

-_Quiero que suba al coche negro que hay a pocos metros de usted, el mercedes con los cristales tintados- _Alice miró y de inmediato vio el coche-_ Ese coche la llevará al lugar donde está la niña, una vez allí, veremos que puede hacer usted por nosotros._

-¿Y si me niego?

-_Oh, yo que usted no haría eso..._- De fondo, Alice escuchó los gritos de Renesmee quejándose de dolor- _¿Entiende lo que le estoy diciendo?_

-Si, perfectamente.

-_Bien, entonces vaya hasta el coche y suba con toda normalidad, y por lo que más quiera, no se ponga en contacto con su adorado Jasper_- La línea se colgó.

Alice miró el coche, suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia allí con paso decidido. El móvil volvió a sonar, miró la pantalla y vio que era Jasper. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tiró el móvil al suelo y siguió caminando sin deternerse, abrió la puerta del coche y entró en su interior.

Al hacerlo, alguien colocó una bolsa de tela negra sobre su cabeza, impidiéndole ver cualquier cosa. Y ella lloró en silencio mientras era llevada por las calles de Forks hasta el escondite secreto de Aro Vulturi.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jasper colgó el teléfono tras la tercera llamada sin responder al móvil de Alice, estaba nervioso, ella nunca había dejado el móvil sonar, y mucho menos tres veces seguidas.

-Algo le sucede a Alice.

-¿Crees que le habrán hecho daño?- Preguntó Edward desde el asiento del conductor- Quizá está reunida en el colegio o en clase.

-No, se ha tomado unos días libres.

-Puede que seas demasiado pesado- Señaló Rosalie en los asientos de atrás- Deberías darle su espacio.

-¿A ti que te pasa? ¿Desde cuando te comportas así?

-Desde que habéis mezclado a Emmet con todo esto- Se quejó cruzando los brazos.

-¿¡Qué nosotros hemos mezclado a Emmet!- Jasper se giró sobre su asiento y la miró desafiante- ¡Esto es el colmo Rosalie! ¡Tú lo metiste en esto al contarle la verdad de nuestro trabajo! ¡Tú has provocado esta situación! ¡Y solo tú eres la culpable de lo que le suceda a cualquiera que tenga que ver con nosotros!- Jasper estaba fuera de si, pero tenía razón, y ni Emmet ni Edward dijeron nada para contradecirle- ¡No te atrevas a decir que hemos sido nosotros Rosalie, Edward y yo estábamos dispuestos a renunciar a todo con tal de mantenerlos con vida y a salvo!

-¡Pues yo estoy cansada de todo esto! ¡No es justo! ¿¡Acaso no merezco tener una vida normal con la persona que amo!

-¿¡Y nosotros!- Jasper agradeció tener un asiento de por medio o la habría abofeteado- ¿¡Nosotros no merecemos eso Rosalie! ¿¡Acaso eres tú mejor que nosotros para poder escaparte así sin más, poniendo en juego todo lo que amamos y pensar que haces lo correcto!

-No hace falta alterarse- Intentó calmar el ambiente Emmet.

-¡Claro que me altero! ¡Me está culpando de todo esto!

-¡Y con toda la razón!- Gritó Emmet exasperado- ¿De verdad no te das cuenta de lo que hemos provocado? ¿No ves que esto ha sido consecuencia de nuestra irresponsabilidad al marcharnos como lo hicimos? Nosotros somos los causantes de esto Rosalie, y cuanto antes lo asimiles mejor, porque aun nos queda mucho por hacer.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas?

-Si, eso es lo que pienso- Emmet giró la cabeza y miró por la ventanilla, ignorando a Rosalie.

Ella lloró en silencio, sintiéndose una mujer rastrera y odiosa, Edward y Jasper no dijeron nada más, debían centrarse y planearlo todo con calma. Jasper ya había hecho las llamadas correspondientes, solo faltaban las confirmaciones y descubrir el lugar que Aro tenía como refugio.

**Hola a todos,  
><strong>

**primero de todo, muchas gracias por los ánimos, la verdad, voy mejor, poco a poco, pero voy mejor.  
><strong>

**Y segundo, ya vamos con el capítulo, ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta el rumbo que lleva la historia? ¿Cambiariais algo? ¿Os gustaria que saliera algo que yo no he puesto?  
><strong>

**Gracias por vuestro apoyo y por continuar leyendo Prisionero de los Secretos, creo que es de las mejores que he escrito, aunque por supuesto puede mejorar también, pero poco a poco iremos a más.  
><strong>

**Espero vuestros reviewa con muchas ganas.  
><strong>

**Nos leemos  
><strong>


	33. 32º El escondite

**32º El escondite**

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, ella solo se dejaba manejar por los pasillos, hasta que por fin la sentaron, y le quitaron la capucha de la cabeza. Frente a ella había un hombre que ella no conocía, un hombre que la miraba sonriente pero con algo perverso en los ojos.

-Bienvenida a mi escondite Alice Brandom- La saludó- Soy Aro Vulturi.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi?

-Calma jovencita, todo a su debido tiempo- Sonrió ampliamente- Primero supongo que querrá saber como está Renesmee- Alice asintió- Aro encendió un pequeño monitor que había tras él, en él se podía ver a Renesmee encerrada en una habitación, aovillada, agarrándose las piernas con los brazos y llorando- Como puede ver la niña está en perfectas condiciones.

-Se lo agradezco, ella no tiene culpa de nada.

-Lo se, nunca he querido dañar a la niña- Respondió con sinceridad.

-¿Y por qué se la llevó entonces?

-Edward, Jasper y Rosalie me han tomado por idiota, han intentado engañarme, burlándose de mi inteligencia- Respondió seriamente- He sido muy indulgente al dejar que Edward volviera y trajera con él a Jasper y Rosalie, y así me lo paga- Se puso en pie- Voy a hacerles entender que conmigo no se juega, van a sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos con los seres que más quieren.

-Pero... Usted ha dicho que no le haría daño a Renesmee.

-Y así es, no le voy a hacer ningún daño- Sonrió con malicia- Usted, querida Alice, es otra historia.

Un hombre vestido totalmente de negro cogió a Alice con fuerza de las muñecas y la arrastró a la habitación contigua, allí la ató a una camilla, le quitó a tirones la ropa, dejándola en ropa interior, y esperó las órdenes de su jefe.

-Cuando quiera puede empezar Félix.

El hombre asintió al tiempo que cogía un aparato con forma alargada, se lo acercó a Alice al vientre y al notar el roce, Alice sintió una descarga eléctrica que la hizo gritar. El tal Félix apartó el aparato y ella pudo ver como Aro le sacaba fotografías. Félix aumentó la intensidad de la descargar y repitió el proceso, los gritos de Alice cada vez eran mayores, y estos siguieron en aumento cuando pasaron a otras formas de tortura, las ataduras de Alice se hicieron más fuertes y fueron estirándose poco a poco, haciendo que las extremidades de Alice quedaran en completa tensión. Estando así, Félix cogió una maza y golpeó los brazos de Alice con fuerza, hasta que no escuchó como se quebraba uno de sus huesos no paró. Una vez así, volvieron a colocarla sentada en la silla, le pusieron una bolsa de tela en la cabeza, la inclinaron hacia atrás y comenzaron a tirar agua sobre su cabeza. Al mojarse, la bolsa de tela se pegaba a la nariz y boca de Alice, impidiéndole respirar, esto duro varios minutos, hasta que Aro decidió parar.

Alice comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, estaba aterrada y adolorida, no sabía que parte de su cuerpo le dolía más, y poco le importaba, solo esperaba que eso no volviera a repetirse.

Sin decir nada, Félix la puso en pie y la arrastró por varios pasillos, ignorando los quejidos de ella, él abrió una puerta y echó a Alice dentro. De inmediato, unos pequeños brazos se aferraron al cuello de Alice.

-Renesmee- Alice la abrazó con el brazo que tenía menos lastimado y ambas lloraron- ¿Estás bien, tesoro?

-Si tía Alice, no me han hecho daño- La niña volvió a aferrarse al cuello de Alice- Tengo miedo, quiero irme a casa con mamá.

-Lo se cielo, verás como pronto acaba todo.

Aro escuchaba la conversación desde el otro lado de la puerta, escuchar a la niña llorar de aquella manera le recordaba tanto a su difunta hija, sonrió al recordar su hermosa sonrisa y su mirada angelical, esa mirada tan parecida a la de la pequeña que tenía presa. Se detestaba por hacerle algo así a una niña, pero

había perdido mucho por llegar donde estaba y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer por tres incompetentes.

Dejando de lado los sentimientos hacia la niña, cogió su móvil y mando las fotografías que había hecho durante la tortura de Alice y sonrió pensando en lo desesperados que debían estar todos tras aquel incendio y ahora con Alice.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Edward estaba aparcando el coche en el estacionamiento del hospital, habían reducido la lista de lugares en los que Aro podía tener su escondite a cuatro, no eran muchos pero tenían muy difícil investigar sin ser descubiertos.

El móvil de Jasper comenzó a sonar al recibir un mensaje cuando salía del coche. Al abrir el mensaje y ver aquellas imágenes, una furia salió de él, tiró el móvil al suelo, gritó de desesperación y rabia, golpeó con fuerza el coche de al lado sin importarle de quien fuera.

-¡Jasper!- Edward se apresuró en ir junto a él y agarrarle los brazos por la espalda- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Que era ese mensaje?

-¡TIENE A ALICE!- Gritó furioso- ¡ESE MALDITO HA TORTURADO A ALICE!

-¿Qué? ¿Como que la ha torturado?

-¡Lo que has oído!- Le gritó rabioso a Rosalie- ¡Ella no ha hecho daño a nadie! ¡No merece esto!

-Jasper, escúchame, la vamos a encontrar, ¿de acuerdo? La encontraremos y la pondremos a salvo, ¿vale?- Jasper asintió intentando calmarse.

-Claro que si, daremos con ella- Le aseguró Emmet- Y le haremos pagar a ese mal nacido lo que está haciendo.

-Si, tienes razón.

-Para eso tienes que centrarte, ¿entendido?- Jasper asintió y entonces Edward le soltó- Vayamos dentro, mientras yo veo a Bella y a mi padre, tú vuelve a llamar a tus contactos, mételes presión, hay que apurar las cosas todo lo que podamos- Jasper asintió y juntos entraron los dos en el hospital.

Emmet iba tras ellos, pero se paró al notar que Rosalie no entraba tras ellos, se giró y la encontró junto al coche, mirando el móvil de Jasper, viendo las imágenes de Alice siendo torturada.

-No tienes porque mirarlas- Le dijo quitándole el móvil- No son agradables de ver.

-Pero son culpa mía- Dirigió su mirada al suelo- Nunca antes había visto a Jasper de ese modo, nunca, siempre es él quien nos centra a Edward y a mi en las situaciones difíciles, y verlo así me ha abierto los ojos.

-El daño ya está hecho, así que hagamos lo posible por ayudar a solucionarlo, ¿de acuerdo hermosa?

-Es lo que quiero, por eso he de irme ahora- Dijo de pronto dejando a Emmet pálido- No me marcho para desaparecer, tranquilo, quiero investigar los lugares que nos quedan, si voy sola tengo más posibilidades de no ser vista.

-No, tú sola no, me niego en rotundo.

-Pues ven conmigo, vayamos los dos a buscarlos- Rosalie tomó la mano de Emmet- Se lo debemos, y si no quieres que vaya sola tendrás que venir conmigo porque nadie va a impedir que haga esto.

-Lo tienes decidido, ¿no?- Ella asintió- Bien, pues dame unos minutos para que vea a Bella y a mi padre antes de irnos, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Emmet subió a solas por las escaleras, entró en la habitación y se encontró con Carlisle perfectamente arreglado y listo para irse, y Bella, tumbada en la camilla, con el rostro y las piernas vendadas, pero sonriente.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó al ver como su madre llevaba todo los objetos personales de ambos.

-Nos mandan a casa- Sonrió Carlisle- Yo estoy bien, solo necesito descansar y de vez en cuando ponerme algo de oxígeno, y Bella estará mejor cuidada en casa que aquí, así que nos trasladan a casa.

-Eso son muy buenas noticias.

-Desde luego- Le devolvió la sonrisa su madre- Bella será trasladada en ambulancia y Edward irá con ella, Jasper se ha ofrecido a llevarnos en el coche- Le comunicó- Iremos a la antigua casa de la abuela hasta que arreglen la nuestra.

-Me parece una idea estupenda, Rosalie y yo iremos a pie, creo que necesitamos hablar de algunas cosas antes de volver a casa.

-Pienso lo mismo- Dijo secamente Jasper- Rosalie tiene que ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva para poder colaborar en algo- Y salió de allí.

Emmet esperó a que salieran los cinco antes de moverse, vio como Edward tomaba la mano de Bella mientras era bajada en la camilla, sonreía mientras notaba las caricias suaves de Edward sobre su mano, y eso hizo que Emmet sonriera también, él mismo se había dado cuenta de que su relación con Bella no había sido más que una ardua mentira que ambos se habían obligado a creer, pero que al llegar Edward estaba destinada al fracaso.

Así que con algo de mejor humos bajó las escaleras rápidamente y cogió a Rosalie de brazo, la alejó de allí antes de que ninguno de los demás saliera del hospital, si los veía alejarse en dirección contraria a la casa sospecharían y su plan se iria al traste.

En silencio fueron a los diferentes lugares donde sospechaban que podrían estar, los tres primeros resultaron fallidos, así que solo les quedaba uno, Rosalie deseaba desesperadamente que ese fuera el lugar, quería hacer algo que compensara su insufrible carácter desde que había vuelto, y los secuestros de Alice y Renesmee.

Emmet y ella se asomaron por la ventana trasera del viejo aserradero abandonado, en su interior había mucho movimiento, Emmet se dio cuenta de que habían hecho habitaciones subterráneas, conocía ese lugar como la palma de su mano, en sus años de adolescente se escapaba allí con sus amigos para hacer travesuras. Rosalie reconoció a algunos de aquellos hombres y supo que habían encontrado el lugar.

-¡Alto ahí!-Exclamó un guardia que los apuntaba. Los dos se giraron y saltaron al suelo rápidamente- ¡He dicho que alto!- Los dos se pararon en seco y el guardia se acercó lentamente- Identificáos.

-¿Qué pasa Alec? ¿Es que no reconoces a una vieja amiga?

-¿Rosalie?- Alec bajó el arma- ¿Que haces aquí? ¿No sabes que te están buscando?

-Claro que lo se, pero el jefe tiene dos rehenes por mi culpa y no pienso dejarle salirse con la suya.

-Me temo que no puedo dejarte marchar, me matarán si lo permito- Dijo con culpabilidad- De verdad que lo lamento Rosalie, pero eres tú o yo.

-En ese caso serás tú.

Rosalie saltó sobre él, Alec sacó una navaja intentando defenderse, pero de poco le sirvió, los brazos de Rosalie apretaron su cuello con fuerza hasta dejarlo sin respiración, matándolo sin más. Emmet se acercó a ellos al ver que Rosalie no se movía.

-Preciosa, eres toda una caja de sorpresas- Se agachó ante ella sonriente, pero se desvaneció enseguida, al ver como Rosalie tocaba su costado con gesto de dolor- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada importante, tenemos que esconder el cuerpo o sabrán que hemos estado aquí.

Emmet asintió, cogió los brazos de Alec y Rosalie las piernas, y lentamente lo llevaron a uno de los muelles y lo tiraron, una vez hecho, los dos se alejaron escondidos entre las sombras. Por temor a ser descubiertos cerca de la zona, Rosalie decidió atajar por el bosque hasta llegar al otro lado del pueblo, caminaba apoyada en Emmet, que notaba como ella caminaba pesadamente.

A mitad de camino Rosalie cayó desplomada sobre sus rodillas, Emmet la ayuda a sentarse bien, preocupado por su palidez.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

-Me faltan las fuerzas- Dijo antes de sisear de dolor y tocarse el abdomen.

-Déjame ver.

-No, déjalo, no es nada- Intentó impedir que Emmet mirara, pero no tenía fuerzas para resistirse.

-¡Santo Cielo! Rosalie, esto tiene muy mala pinto.

-No es para tanto, solo es un rasguño- Intentó ponerse en pie demostrando que tenía razón pero no pudo- Puede que no sea un rasguño.

-Voy a llamar a Edward.

-¡No! No lo llames, bastante tiene ya- Le pidió.

-Lo siento cariño pero alguien tiene que venir a por nosotros, yo no se que hacer con una herida así y no tienes muy buen aspecto.

Rosalie no replicó más, la cara de terror de Emmet la había convencido por completo, este sacó el móvil y marcó el número de su hermano con rapidez.

-Edward, tienes que venir a por nosotros, Rosalie está herida...

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero mi niñita no me deja tranquila, apenas me deja tiempo para nada, con un añito es un trasto que no para.  
><strong>

**Gracias a todas las que me habéis animado y apoyado con el aborto que tuve hace un mes, me habéis ayudado mucho, y debo deciros que el médico me ha dicho que estoy perfectamente y que puedo volver a intentarlo cuando quiera, así que espero poder daros noticias pronto.  
><strong>

**Y ahora centrémonos en el capítulo.  
><strong>

**¿Qué os ha parecido el trozo de Alice? ¿Os esperabais la tortura? No he sido muy dura, he buscado métodos de tortura y menuda barbaridad de cosas salen, cosas horribles que en la vida pondría que le pasaran a un personaje, esto es lo más suave que he encontrado.  
><strong>

**Pobre Jasper, tener que ver las imágenes de Alice siendo torturada.  
><strong>

**¿Qué os ha parecido Rosalie? ¿Os gusta el cambio que ha hecho? ¿Y su iniciativa por querer ayudar?  
><strong>

**Espero ansiosa vuestros reviews.  
><strong>

**Nos leemos en el próximo  
><strong>


	34. 33º Muestras de amor

**33º Muestras de amor**

Iba por la carretera a gran velocidad, Jasper iba a su lado, los dos estaban en silencio, la tensión podía notarse en el ambiente. Aparcaron el coche a un lado del bosque, ocultándolo entre la maleza, de ahí caminaron siguiendo las indicaciones les había dado para localizarlos.

En unos minutos vislumbraron unas siluetas en el suelo a unos metros de ellos, Edward enfocó con la linterna que llevaba y allí los vieron. Emmet estaba arrodillado en el suelo, abrazando el cuerpo inconsciente de Rosalie

-¡Emmet!- Lo llamó su hermano mientras se acercaban presurosos hacia ellos.

-Menos mal que habéis llegado, hace un rato que se ha dormido y no ha vuelto a despertar desde entonces- Lloraba desesperado- No sabía que hacer para ayudarla.

-Apártate, voy a ver como está- Señalo Jasper.

Edward tiró del brazo de su hermano para que se apartara, este lo hizo rápidamente, pensando en el bienestar de Rosalie, Jasper levantó la camiseta y todos pudieron ver la herida que llevaba ella en su estómago.

-¿Qué ha sucedido Emmet?

-Rosalie y yo decidimos investigar los lugares que habíamos señalado como posibles escondites para Aro y sus hombres- Le explicó Emmet a su hermano- Lo encontramos, y cuando nos íbamos a alejar, uno de los guardias nos vio.

-¿Saben que habéis estado allí?

-No, Rosalie acabó con él antes de que pudiera dar la alarma, ganándose esa horrible herida, entre los dos lo llevamos al río y lo arrojamos a él- Emmet abrazó a su hermano, y Edward sintió que en ese momento era como un niño asustado.

-Sobrevivirá- Suspiró Jasper colocándole una gasa sobre la herida- Ha perdido mucha sangre pero no hay dañado ningún órgano importante- Tapó bien la herida y cerró su maletín- Ha tenido mucha suerte, pero hay que sacarla de aquí y ponerla en un lugar limpio y seco o se infectará.

Entre Edward y Emmet llevaron a Rosalie hasta el coche. Emmet se colocó en el asiento trasero con ella, abrazándola y besando sus cabellos mientras sus lágrimas caían, Edward y Jasper se miraban de reojo entre si, aquella forma de actuar de Rosalie mostraba su arrepentimiento por lo sucedido y eso había hecho que ellos se sintieran como seres despreciables.

Llegaron a la casa de sus abuelos, donde estaban hasta que todo acabara y reformaran la suya. Entraron presurosos y subieron por las escaleras rápidamente, dejaron a Rosalie sobre la cama de una de las habitaciones de invitados. Carlisle y Esme subieron tras ellos preocupados, y al verla en aquel estado se alarmaron.

Les explicaron lo sucedido, y allí, junto a ella, Jasper empezó a hacer llamadas y a trazar un plan con los militares y la SWAT. Os demás escuchaban atentos todo lo que decía, todos ansiaban tener a Renesmee y a Alice de vuelta sanas y salvas.

Edward, de pronto, sintió la necesidad de ver a Bella, lo ocurrido con Rosalie le había puesto la carne de gallina y necesitaba sentir su calor entre sus manos. Salió de la habitación en la que estaba Rosalie y fue a la que estaba ocupando Bella, ella estaba sentada en la cama, con las piernas extendidas completamente vendadas, y con otra gran venda tapándole los ojos.

-¿Quien está ahí?- Preguntó al escuchar como se cerraba la puerta- ¿Esme eres tú?- Edward no respondió, simplemente se acercó a la cama y tomó su mano- Edward- Dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro- Me alegro de que seas tú.

-¿Me echabas de menos?- Le acarició la mejilla.

-No te haces una idea de cuanto- Apretó su mano- ¿Se sabe algo de Renesmee?

-Hemos averiguado donde la tienen, Jasper está hablando con sus contactos para actuar cuanto antes.

-Edward... Estoy asustada- Dijo apretando su mano con más fuerza- ¿Y si le han hecho algo? ¿Y si la perdemos? No soportaría que me la quitaran, no podría vivir sin ella...

-¡Eh, Bella, calma!- La abrazó con fuerza- Renesmee estará perfectamente, no permitiré que nadie la vuelva a apartar de nuestro lado, una vez que la recuperemos te juro que nadie volverá a acercarse a ella.

-¡Edward!- Se puso a llorar desesperada- No podría soportar perderla a ella también, cuando te marchaste creí que me moría, fue ella la que me sacó de mi mundo de oscuridad, si la perdiera a ella también...

-No nos has perdido a ninguno de los dos, Renesmee volverá pronto a tus brazos, y yo...- Edward acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó con dulzura- Nunca me has perdido mi amor, jamás he dejado de amarte- Volvió a besarla.

Bella, al sentir los labios de Edward dándole todo el amor que sentía, sintió un calor recorrerle desde lo más profundo de su corazón, de inmediato respondió al beso, dándole más pasión y temperatura, pero al apoyarse en la cama, Edward rozó una de las piernas de Bella y esta siseó de dolor Edward se separó de inmediato, asustado por haberla dañado.

-No, por favor, no te vayas.

-No estás en condiciones de hacer esto Bella- Se alejó un poco de ella- No puedo.

-Dices que nunca has dejado de amarme, pero sin embargo, no quieres estar conmigo.

-Muero por estar contigo, llevo años sin poder tocarte, desde que volví tampoco he podido tenerte, y ahora que me correspondes, no debo tenerte- No quiso mirarla.

-Por favor Edward- Su voz sonaba llorosa- Te lo suplico, vuelve a mi lado.

-Bella, estoy intentando pensar en lo mejor para ti, en tu estado podría hacerte mucho daño.

-Se que no me lo harás, confío en ti, pero aunque así fuera, aunque me dañaras, valdría la pena- Ella deseaba que él se girara y la abrazara- Por favor Edward, te lo suplico, vuelve aquí conmigo.

Al escuchar su voz suplicante se le partió el corazón, él quería complacerla en todo pero no quería dañarla, suspirando frustrado caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde, tomando una de sus manos con cariño, debatiéndose entre amarla como se merecía y arriesgarse o hacer lo que debía.

-Lo haré- Dijo al fin- Pero con una condición.

-Lo que quieras.

-Si en algún momento te hago daño, prométeme que me lo dirás para que pare- Le dijo obligándola a hacer lo que debía y a la vez cediendo a sus deseos.

-Está bien, lo que quieras.

Lentamente, Edward se acercó de nuevo a sus labios y se dejó llevar por la pasión que llevaba contenida desde hacía seis años. Si le dolió a Bella en algún momento, él no lo supo, ella tan solo abría la boca para soltar un "Edward" cada pocos segundos. Y así, después de tantos años separados, por fin volvieron a ser uno solo, por fin se demostraron los sentimientos que aun albergaban ambos.

Tras aquel encuentro, Bella se quedó dormida, Edward sonrió al ver la placidez con la que descansaba, besó su mejilla y bajó al salón donde los demás lo esperaban.

-¿Estás preparado?- Preguntó Jasper poniéndose en pie al verlo.

-Si, claro, ¿por qué?

-Nos marchamos- Le sonrió- El plan comienza hoy mismo y tenemos mucho que hacer.

**Hola de nuevo!  
><strong>

**Se que el capítulo es más corto que los otros, pero quería actualizar antes y creo que tenía que cortarlo ahí.  
><strong>

**¿Qué os ha parecido? La verdad, no sabía si poner la parte del final, pero queria que antes de que empezara el rescate tuvieran un momento así.  
>¿Qué plan tendrá preparado Jasper? ¿Como se defenderá Aro? ¿Será capaz de mantener su palabra de no dañar a Renesmee?<br>**

**Si alguien tiene alguna idea, le agradecería que me la dijera, no se muy bien como poner el siguiente capítulo y estoy abierta a cualquier idea, y todas las que se mencionen serán valoradas.  
><strong>

**Gracias por los maravillosos reviews que me dejáis, de verdad que me alegran el día.  
><strong>

**Nos leemos pronto  
><strong>


	35. 34º la hora de la verdad

**34º La hora de la verdad**

Alice se levantó de la cama rápidamente, había estado observando la habitación y escuchando todo lo que ocurría fuera, sabía que en unos cinco minutos habría un cambio de personal, por lo que las cámaras de seguridad no estarían vigiladas y tendrían una oportunidad.

Fue hasta Renesmee y la zarandeó levemente, despertándola. Se sentó junto a ella y se acercó a su oído.

-¿Qué ocurre tía Alice?

-Nos marchamos cariño- Le levantó sobre la cama, vamos a irnos de aquí y volveremos a casa.

-¿Con mamá y papá?

-Así es tesoro- Alice acarició su mejilla con algo de nerviosismo- Pero quiero que me escuches bien- Renesmee asintió- No podemos hacer ruido, nadie tiene que saber donde estamos, sino nunca nos dejarán salir, así que quiero que hagas todo lo que yo te diga, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, tía Alice.

Alice estuvo pendiente de los pasos que se escuchaban en la parte exterior de la habitación, y en el momento que escuchó como los dos hombres que custodiaban la habitación en la que se encontraban se movían, Alice tapó la cámara de seguridad, quitó la rejilla de ventilación de la pared, hizo que Renesmee entrara primero, después entró ella y volvió a tapar la rejilla.

-Sígueme cielo- Alice tomó la mano de Renesmee y caminaron lentamente por los conductos de ventilación.

Al poco de haber entrado, Alice escuchó mucho revuelo, así que cogió con firmeza la mano de Renesmee y aceleró, temiendo que las encontraran. Siguieron caminando sin parar, pasillo tras pasillo, hasta que llegaron a una obertura, al asomarse, Renesmee sintió pánico y se cogió con fuerza a la cintura de Alice.

-Renesmee, quiero que me mires- La niña levantó la mirada hacia ella- Se que estás asustada, pero tenemos que hacerlo- Alice miró de nuevo, ante ellas había un saliente de unos tres o cuatro metros, y debajo había un río profundo- Tenemos que saltar, es la única forma de que no nos cojan.

-Yo no se nadar- La niña tenía los ojos llorosos y aferraba con fuerza la cintura de Alice- Tengo miedo.

-Lo se cielo, y te prometo que no te voy a soltar- La colocó en sus brazos- Agárrate fuerte a mi y cuando cuente tres, vas a cerrar muy fuerte los ojos y aguantar la respiración, ¿de acuerdo?- Renesmee asintió rápidamente- De acuerdo, una, dos y tres…

Alice saltó sin más, esperando que bajo no hubiera ninguna roca, apretando bien fuerte a Renesmee contra su pecho. La caída fuer rápida, y pronto se sumergieron en el agua helada. Al salir a flote, Alice miró a Renesmee que hacía esfuerzos por mantener la cara fuera del agua.

-Tía Alice… No puedo… Me ahogo…

-No pequeña, no te ahogas- Como pudo la levantó un poco para que tuviera el rostro fuera- Ahora voy a llevarte hasta la orilla, ¿de acuerdo? No te muevas y deja que te lleve.

Igual que los socorristas al rescatar a las gentes del agua, Alice arrastró a Renesmee hasta el lado opuesto del río, y la ayudó a subir a la orilla. Una vez estuvieron las dos en tierra firme, Alice decidió que tenían que correr y alejarse de aquel lugar. No sabía cuan lejos estaban del pueblo, ni en que dirección debían correr, solo sabía que debían huir y buscar un modo seguro de contactar con sus seres queridos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-¡Señor! ¡Las prisioneras no están!- Gritó uno de los guardas por el walkie talkie.

-¿¡Como que no están!? ¡Voy de inmediato!

Aro corrió hasta allí, incapaz de creer que una niña pequeña y una mujer sin ninguna virtud especial hubieran conseguido escapar de unos hombres preparados para cometer los crímenes más atroces que se conocen. Al llegar allí vio como la habitación estaba vacía y una cólera inmensa se apoderó de él.

-¿¡Como lo han hecho!?

-No lo sabemos señor, la chica tapó la cámara con este pañuelo y la puerta seguía cerrada por fuera- Explicó el hombre.

-¿¡Y como explicas entonces que hayan desaparecido!?- Aro observó la habitación y se maldijo por no haberse dado cuenta- ¡Buscad en los conductos de ventilación! ¡Ahora mismo podrían estar en cualquier parte del complejo!

Todos los hombres fueron movilizados para buscarlas, y Aro tomó una determinación, cuando se las había llevado pensaba dejarlas con vida una vez finalizara todo, pero después de eso, después de que ellas dos lo dejaran en ridículo de aquella manera, nunca volvería a dejarlas ver la luz de sol, una vez las encontrara, las estrangularía con sus propias manos.

Se registró todo el complejo sin ninguna señal de ellas, y Aro empezó a sospechar que ya habían salido de allí, habían sido más inteligentes que todos ellos juntos, y eso lo enfurecía más todavía.

Decidido a encontrarlas costara lo que costara, salió fuera y corrió alrededor, seguro de que no podían haber ido muy lejos. Por las zonas de las puertas y ventanas no había nada, pero entonces pensó un poco más, ellas habían huido por los conductos de ventilación, por lo que podrían haber salido por uno de los conductos que iban al exterior.

Cogió de su despacho los planos del lugar y observó los conductos, había cinco conductos que iban al exterior, dos de ellos daban al tejado, que ya había sido revisado, otros dos daban a la parte delantera del recinto, ese lugar estaba plagado de gente, era imposible que hubieran salido por ahí, así que solo había opción a un conducto.

Rápidamente fue hasta allí, vio el conducto salir del saliente directo al río, ¿habrían sido capaces de saltar? "_Por supuesto que si, están huyendo" _pensó Aro al instante. Fue hasta el borde del río y miró al otro lado, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Había rastro de pisadas en la otra orilla del río, habían salido por allí. Sacó su pistola y el walkie talkie y colocándolos sobre su cabeza para que no se mojaran, cruzó a nado el río hasta la otra orilla, apretó el botón del walkie sin borrar su sonrisa.

-He encontrado un rastro, voy a seguirlo.

-¿Quiere que mande refuerzos, señor?- Preguntó uno de los agentes respondiendo al mensaje.

-No, puedo yo solo con ellas, seguid vigilando, no quiero sorpresas.

Aro guardó de nuevo el walkie y cargó la pistola mientras caminaba siguiendo las pisadas que había marcadas en el suelo, pronto daría con ellas, y lo iban a pagar muy caro.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jasper, Emmet y Edward iban en el coche que encabezaba la marcha, conducía el jefe de la Swat, Garret Stevenson, estaban apunto de llegar al lugar en el que el jefe de la NASA tenía retenidas a Alice y Renesmee.

Tras ellos iba un grupo numeroso de agentes y soldados, todos al corriente de lo que Aro había hecho, el FBI llevaba tiempo investigándolo y tras lo sucedido, habían decidido actuar todos y asegurarse de que no salía impune.

Llegaron muy cerca del lugar indicado por Emmet, los soldados de inmediato tomaron posiciones y fueron acercándose poco a poco. Edward, Emmet y Jasper iban detrás, no podrían acercarse hasta que les dieran luz verde y todo estuviera asegurado.

No supieron que era exactamente lo que sucedía, solo se oían golpes y disparos, pero ninguno de ellos sabía de que bando procedían. Hasta que por fin, les dieron permiso para acercarse al lugar.

Allí vieron a montones de hombres amordazados, esposados y heridos, pero poco les importaban, solo querían encontrar a la persona responsable de todo aquello y que les devolviera a Alice y a Renesmee.

Cuando se acercaron al jefe de la unidad lo vieron con un hombre que no conocían, pero no era Aro, y a pesar de ello, el jefe de unidad estaba golpeándolo con la intención de hacerlo hablar.

-¿Qué hace? Ese no es Aro Vulturi.

-Ya lo se- Sonrió- Pero es su segundo al mando, él sabe donde está.

-¿Es que no está aquí?

-¡No!- Gritó mientras golpeaba otra- ¡El muy cabrón no estaba aquí!- Volvió a golpearlo- ¡Y tampoco están la chica y la niña!- De nuevo propinó otra patada.

-¡Pare! ¡Hablaré! ¡Hablaré!- Gritó, desesperado porque dejara de golpearlo- La niña y la chica escaparon por los conductos de ventilación y el señor Vulturi salió tras ellas, lo último que supe de él es que había encontrado su rastro que iba en su busca- Empezó a llorar- Eso es lo único que se, lo juro.

-¡Llevaos a este miserable!- Gritó el jefe antes de girarse hacia los demás- Debemos encontrarlo lo antes posible, si se siente en peligro es capaz de hacer alguna atrocidad.

-¿¡Y a que esperamos!?

-Alto ahí señor Cullen, usted no va a participar- Le dijo seriamente- De hecho, ninguno de los tres lo hará.

-¡Se trata de mi hija! ¡Nadie me impedirá participar en esto!

-Precisamente porque es su hija debe estar al margen de todo, sin querer podría ponerla en serio peligro.

-Pero…

-Edward, ya ha oído, lo mejor es estar al margen- Jasper tomó el brazo de su amigo y tiró de él hacia el coche, Emmet los siguió en silencio.

Una vez estuvieron dentro del coche los tres solos, Jasper miró a su alrededor, fuera solo había un hombre, asegurándose de que no hicieran ninguna locura.

-¿Se puede saber porqué has hecho eso? ¡No pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada!

-¿Quién ha dicho que nos quedemos aquí?- Sonrió Jasper- Nosotros no vamos a ir con ellos, buscaremos por nuestra cuenta.

-¿Es que acaso tienes un plan?- Preguntó Emmet bastante animado.

-Así es, solo tenemos que despistar al agente que tenemos junto al coche, después de eso, tenemos vía libre.

-Bien, yo me encargo – Emmet salió del coche y fue hasta el agente- Disculpe, ¿hay algún sitio donde pueda conseguir un poco de agua? Mi hermano Edward está muy alterado y lo necesita.

-Creo que tenían agua en el complejo, espera unos minutos y le traeré una botella de agua.

-Muchas gracias agente- Sonrió Emmet viendo como se alejaba hacia el complejo. Cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos como para no verlos, Emmet les hizo una señal para que salieran.

-Bien hecho Emmet, ahora eres tú quien nos va a guiar.

-¿Yo?- Lo miró extrañado- ¿Cómo voy a guiaros yo?

-Tú te conoces este terreno mejor que nosotros, quizá puedas recordar algún sitio por el que hayan podido salir ellas.

-La verdad, hay una salida unos metros más abajo, sobre el río, allí era donde nos gustaba saltar cuando era más joven- Explicó algo pensativo.

-Pues bajemos rápido, está apunto de anochecer y entonces no veremos nada.

Los tres bajaron rápidamente hacia allí, y fueron hasta esa obertura, allí observaron todo lo que había alrededor, y fue Jasper quien vio las huellas al otro lado del río, se notaba que alguien había hecho un gran esfuerzo para salir por ese lado.

Rápidamente bajaron y cruzaron el río, el agente que había ido a por el agua no tardaría en darse cuenta del engaño y en ir tras ellos, así que debían apresurarse. Jasper miró el rastro de huellas, había claramente tres pares de huellas, una de niña, otra de mujer y una tercera de hombre.

Corriendo, siguieron aquellas huellas bosque a través, desesperados por encontrar a Aro antes de que hiciera alguna barbaridad. La noche se les echó encima, no sabían que hora era y poco les importaba, solo corrían intentando seguir las huellas en la oscuridad, hasta que escucharon un grito muy próximo a ellos.

Los tres pararon de correr de inmediato y quedaron en silencio, necesitando saber de donde procedía aquel grito. De nuevo el grito volvió a escucharse, y esta vez fue acompañado de un disparo.

De inmediato, los tres corrieron hacia el lugar de procedencia del disparo, y a pocos metros de ellos los encontraron. Edward, que era el más rápido, arremetió contra Aro y los dos rodaron por el suelo, forcejeando por la pistola.

Emmet y Jasper corrieron a por Alice y Renesmee, Alice tenía una herida de bala en el brazo, Jasper, de inmediato le taponó la herida con un trozo de su camiseta. Renesmee saltó al cuello de Emmet llorando aterrada.

Un disparo hizo que todos centraran su atención en Edward y en Aro. Edward se hallaba en el suelo, inmóvil mientras Aro se ponía en pie. Lentamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro se acercó hacia ellos con el arma en alto, y cuando estuvo apunto de dispararles, se escuchó otro disparo, Aro cayó de rodillas al suelo antes de terminar tendido completamente, muerto.

El jefe de unidad de la Swat, Garret había acudido al lugar, atraído por los disparos y había incrustado una bala en su corazón.

Los soldados llegaron presurosos, las ambulancias fueron llamadas, y pronto, Edward fue enviado de camino al hospital, gravemente herido.

Renesmee no fue llevada al hospital, Emmet la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la casa donde se alojaban sus padres, allí la subió a la habitación que ocupaba Bella, y la niña se lanzó a los brazos de su madre.

-Renesmee…- Lloraba Bella al sentirla en sus brazos- Mi niña, has vuelto, y estás bien- Besó sus cabellos- Gracias Edward.

-No soy Edward- Habló Emmet con tristeza.

-¿Dónde está Edward?

-Bella… Edward no está aquí- Tomó aire- Lo han trasladado al hospital, está herido de gravedad.

Bella soltó un leve grito antes de desmayarse de la impresión, y Renesmee lloró junto a su madre, asustada por todo lo sucedido.

**Aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.  
><strong>

**Siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero he estado bastante ocupadilla, debo deciros que solo le queda un capítulo y el epílogo a esta historia, pero que no va a ser la última. A parte de la de "Pirata de Corazón" que ya estoy subiendo, en breve subiré alguna que tengo a medio hacer.  
><strong>

**¿Qué os parece el capítulo? Es largo pero intenso, espero haber cumplido vuestras espectativas.  
><strong>

**Nos leemos pronto  
><strong>


	36. 35º El despertar

**35º El despertar**

La habitación del hospital estaba en silencio, Bella permanecía sentada junto a la cama, como todos los días desde lo ocurrido aquella trágica noche. Habían pasado ya cinco meses, cinco meses desde que había recuperado a su hija, cinco meses desde que habían disparado a Edward, cinco meses de sufrimiento por el estado de Edward.

Tras aquel disparo, Edward fue sometido a varias operaciones, y tras ellas, había entrado en un estado de coma profundo, los médicos no le daban muchas esperanzas, pero su familia nunca dejaría de pensar que él se despertaría.

En esos cinco meses habían sucedido varias cosas de importancia, algunas de ellas con un resultado que poco le gustaba a la familia. Al mes y medio de aquel suceso, Bella descubrió que estaba embarazada, y el padre era Edward, era la única vez que no había utilizado protección desde el nacimiento de Renesmee.

Al conocer la noticia, Emmet y Rosalie decidieron desaparecer del pueblo, no porque se sintieran celosos, sino porque se sentían culpables. Los dos habían interferido en la historia de amor de Edward y Bella de la peor manera, y por ellos habían estado apunto de perder a Renesmee, por su culpa Edward se encontraba en coma y Bella estaba sola en el embarazo.

Nadie pudo convencerles de lo contrario, en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad cogieron sus cosas y se marcharon. Llamaban todos los días para saber como seguía Edward y preguntar por Bella y Renesmee, pero nada más, nunca dijeron donde estaban ni si volverían.

Jasper había movido muchos hilos para atrapar a Aro, y al investigar en los papeles de Aro, descubrieron un montón de asuntos turbios que llevaba a cabo. Por haber ayudado en la operación, Jasper fue ascendido a preparador médico de astronautas, de esa manera no tendría realizar misiones y podría dedicar su vida a Alice. Alice y Jasper habían formalizado su relación, estaban prometidos, no tenían fecha de boda porque querían que Edward estuviera presente.

Los altos cargos de la NASA esperaban también que Edward despertara, pretendían graduarlo con honores por todos sus logros y condecorarlo. También a él le esperaba un ascenso, el cargo a ocupar no se lo habían comunicado a nadie, pero estaba claro que era un cargo importante.

Renesmee se había vuelto mucho más introvertida desde lo sucedido, apenas hablaba, se había cerrado a todo lo que no era su familia, en el colegio no se comunicaba con los demás, había dejado de ser aquella niña risueña y alegre. Tan solo se sinceraba con su madre, sus abuelos y Alice, todos los demás eran extraños para ella, incluso su mejor amigo Jacob había pasado a ser alguien lejano para ella.

Y Bella, ella era la que más había notado la ausencia de Edward, sus piernas se iban curando bien, con rapidez aunque dolorosamente al no poder tomar calmantes debido a su embarazo. Había recuperado parte de la visión del ojo que tenía afectado, aunque no veía con la misma claridad de antes, al menos podía valerse por si misma. Seguía dirigiendo el club, pero había dejado a su amiga Ángela a cargo de todo hasta que Edward despertara, solo iba para asuntos legales.

Apoyó su mano sobre su vientre mientras con la otra sostenía la mano de Edward, una lágrima cayó de su mejilla mientras lo observaba.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó la voz de Esme al entrar en la habitación y encontrarla de ese modo- ¿Quieres que avise a Carlisle?

-No, solo estoy un poco sensible hoy.

-¿Segura?- Se arrodilló ante ella, Bella asintió- No pierdas la esperanza, él despertará pronto.

-Eso espero- Suspiró y apretó la mano de su amado- No quiero que se pierda todo lo que se perdió con Renesmee.

-Verás como pronto abre los ojos y puede volver a casa contigo.

-Ojalá tengas razón- La abrazó- Voy a casa con Renesmee, si hay cualquier novedad…

-Serás la primera en saberlo, te lo prometo.

Las dos se sonrieron antes de que Bella saliera de allí. Esme se sentó en el lugar que ella había ocupado y tomó la mano de su hijo, como hacía cada día, tomó le periódico y comenzó a leerle las noticias que habían.

Después pasó a leer "De la tierra a la luna" de Julio Verne, Bella le había explicado la importancia de ese libro para ellos, y Esme, cada día, le leía un poco de aquel libro, con la esperanza de que al oírlo, él abriera los ojos por fin.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche, Esme notó un leve apretón en su mano, sorprendida, se levantó de la silla y se colocó completamente junto a la cama, sin apartar la mano de la de su hijo. Otro apretón la hizo sonreír.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- Se llevó la mano libre a la boca- Edward, si puedes oírme, aprieta de nuevo mi mano- Otro apretón hizo que sus lágrimas cayeran descontroladamente- ¡Dios! ¡Enfermera! ¡Enfermera!

-¿Qué ocurre señora?- Preguntó una chica joven al entrar tras escuchar los gritos de Esme.

-Está apretando mi mano, se está despertando.

-Déjeme ver- La enfermera se acercó a la cama y apartó la mano de Esme, de inmediato, la mano de Edward empezó a moverse, buscando la de su madre- Tiene razón señora, está despertando- La enfermera le dedico una sonrisa sincera- Hágame un favor, vaya usted misma a avisar al doctor Cullen mientras yo realizo los estímulos necesarios para que abra los ojos, ¿de acuerdo?- Esme asintió emocionada.

Esme salió presurosa hacia el despacho de Carlisle, entró sin llamar, poco le importaba que hubiera alguien allí, encontró a Carlisle observando unos expedientes, él, al verla entrar por la puerta, apartó los expedientes y fue hasta ella.

-¿Qué sucede Esme? ¿Es Edward?- Esme asintió y Carlisle de pronto sintió pánico- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Está bien? Esta mañana estaba como siempre, ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Carlisle- Esme lo abrazó con fuerza- Está despertando, nuestro hijo está despertando.

-¿Despertando? ¿En serio?- Esme asintió y Carlisle le correspondió el abrazo dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro- ¡Vamos a verlo!

Los dos caminaron por los pasillos hasta la habitación sin soltarse, estaban tan felices de que Edward por fin estuviera despierto. Se adentraron en la habitación, y el mundo volvió a tener luz otra vez, en la cama, Edward estaba con los ojos abiertos, la enfermera le acababa de quitar los tubos respiratorios y recogía todo el instrumental para sacarlo de allí.

Una vez se hubo marchado la enfermera, Esme corrió a abrazar a su hijo y Carlisle fue tras ella, lo apretaron con tanta fuerza que sin poder evitarlo, se puso a toser.

-Lo lamento hijo, pero hemos estado muy preocupados por ti- Se disculpó Carlisle.

-No importa- Sonrió cuando dejó de toser- ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

-Cinco meses- Respondió Esme tomando su mano y sentándose junto a la cama- Has estado en coma.

-¿Dónde está Bella?

-Está en casa- Sonrió Esme- Se ha pasado a tu lado todas las mañanas desde que ingresaste tras aquella noche- Le explicó con calma- Y nos ha costado mucho hacer que fuera a casa, no quería separarse de tu lado, pero era lo mejor para su estado.

-¿Su estado?

-Edward, acabas de despertar de un coma, no debes alterarte- Le comentó su padre, sabiendo que iba a querer saberlo todo- Mañana cuando venga Bella te lo contará todo ella, pero ahora descansa.

-¿Mañana vendrá ella?

-Claro, siempre lo hace- Su madre besó su mejilla- Y si quieres, por la tarde te traeré a Renesmee.

-Eso sería maravilloso.

Edward apenas pudo conciliar el sueño a pesar del cansancio, estaba impaciente por ver a Bella y saber cual era su estado, recordaba todo lo sucedido antes del coma, sabía que estaba grave cuando se marchó, pero después de esos meses, debería haberse recuperado algo, sabía que aun le quedarían secuelas, pero debía estar mejor.

Al llegar la mañana, tras la visita de los diferentes médicos para evaluarle, Edward escuchó al otro lado de la puerta la dulce voz que tanto ansiaba escuchar, estaba hablando con Esme. Al abrirse la puerta, Esme entró sonriente para despedirse de su hijo, besó sus cabellos y salió, segundos después, Bella entró con los ojos cargados de lágrimas, cerrando la puerta tras de si, y acercándose a su amor.

-Edward- Fue hasta él lo más rápido que pudo y lo abrazó, y fue entonces cuando Edward notó su vientre.

-Bella… ¿Pero que…? ¿De cuanto estás?

-El mismo tiempo que llevas tu en coma- Le sonrió sentándose en la cama- Lo supe un mes y poco después- Tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su vientre- Este es tu hijo.

-¿Mi hijo?- Edward miró su mano apoyada sobre la cintura de Bella, aquel lugar que albergaba a su pequeño tesoro- ¿En serio? ¿Estás esperando a mi hijo?

-Si- Bella lloró de felicidad al ver la sonrisa de Edward- Temí que no despertaras, que no lo conocieras.

-Jamás me habría perdonado volver a dejarte sola en esta situación- Se incorporó con rapidez y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos- No sabes lo feliz que me siento ahora mismo- Levantó su rostro y miró a su adorada Bella- Solo me falta ver a Renesmee para sentirme completo- Bella acarició sus cabellos.

-Y sin embargo, a mi me falta algo para ser completamente feliz.

-¿Qué te falta?- Preguntó nervioso apartándose de ella.

-Tú, tú eres lo que me falta.

-¿Yo?- Edward la miró extrañado- Bella, a mi me tendrás siempre.

-No me has entendido- Sonrió, se levantó de la cama, y con dificultad, hincó una rodilla en el suelo- Se que te gustan las cosas tradicionales, pero no puedo esperar a que me lo pidas tú, así que lo haré yo- Tomó aire y miró a Edward a los ojos- Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿me harías el inmenso honor de ser mi esposo?

-Bella…- Edward comenzó a llorar de felicidad, cogió su mano y tiró de ella para que se levantara, cogió su rostro entre sus manos y lo acercó hasta que sus labios se rozaron- El honor es totalmente mío, y por supuesto que acepto- Y los dos se unieron en un largo y tierno beso.

Al llegar la tarde, Esme llevó a Renesmee al hospital, al entrar en la habitación estaban sus padres hablando. Renesmee fijó su mirada en Edward, verlo despierto y sonriente era lo que más había deseado desde que la encontró tras el secuestro. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió a la cama, subió de un salto y se abrazó a él con fuerza, lloraba sin control, por fin estaba entre los brazos de su padre al que tanto quería.

-Mi niña, yo también me alegro mucho de verte.

-Papá, no sabes como te he echado de menos- Besó su mejilla con fuerza- Mamá siempre me decía que tú no te marcharías, que no me abandonarías, y tenía razón- Sonrió sin soltarlo- Tú no me vas a abandonar nunca, ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no, ¿a que viene esa pregunta?

-Es por Emmet- Suspiró Bella sentándose en la silla con pesadez- Emmet y Rosalie se han marchado sin decir a donde, a veces llaman preguntando por todos, y Renesmee no se lo ha perdonado.

-Quizá si tú hablas con ellos…

-Mamá, perdona si soy poco tolerante, pero creo que después de todo lo que pasó, no tienes derecho a pedirme que interceda por él- Edward abrazó a su hija con una sonrisa- Yo no me voy a ir a ningún lugar sin ti, cariño, es más, tu madre y yo vamos a casarnos y formar la familia que siempre debimos ser.

-¿Os vais a casar?- Edward asintió y Renesmee se abrazó a su padre con fuerza- Y así serás mi papi para siempre.

Edward no volvió a tocar el tema de Emmet durante un tiempo, ni siquiera quiso hablar con él por teléfono en las ocasiones en las que preguntaba por él, estaba enfadado con su hermano, ya no por lo sucedido a su vuelta, estaba enfadado por marcharse sin más, dejando a un lado a la familia que siempre lo apoyó, hiriendo a su adorada hija, y apartándose de ellos.

Ni siquiera los invitaron a la boda, aunque para su sorpresa, Emmet estaba allí, no supo porqué, pero allí estaba. Ninguno de los dos se dijo nada, solo se miraron un par de veces y Emmet volvió a desaparecer, como si no hubiera estado.

Edward sintió un pinchazo en su corazón al ver como su hermano desaparecía de nuevo, como un vulgar ladrón que se ha colado en una casa sin ser invitado. Emmet estaba avergonzado de todo, él lo sabía, y eso hacía que le doliera más no hablarse con su hermano mayor.

**Bien, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, es el último, solo queda el epílogo.  
><strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado, a mi me ha encantado, ¿Que opinais de la actuación de Emmet y Rosalie? ¿Creeis que es la adecuada? ¿Y Renesmee? ¿Creeis que Edward podra perdonar a su hermano?  
><strong>

**Nos leemos pronto  
><strong>


	37. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

Edward caminaba por los pasillos de la sede de la NASA en Houston, hacía un año de todo lo sucedido, un año desde que todos los trapos sucios de Aro habían salido a la luz, y por esa razón, los directivos habían hecho que todos los que participaban en sus misiones comparecieran ante ellos.

Lo que Edward no esperaba era encontrarse a Jasper y Rosalie en la sala de conferencias al entrar, Jasper y Edward habían mantenido el contacto, Alice y él eran los padrinos de Anthony, su hijo de tres meses, y a pesar de mantener una estrecha relación de amistad y de que Edward estaba al corriente de su nueva posición en la NASA, ellos nunca habían comentado entre si nada relacionado con esa reunión.

Pero a Edward no le molestó encontrarse allí a Jasper, bien sabía él que su amigo seguía trabajando para ellos y no era de extrañar que estuviera allí, fuera para lo que fuera. Lo que si le molestó fue encontrarse a Rosalie.

Ella no lo miraba, permanecía con el rostro sombrío y dirigido a la mesa, como si esta tuviera algún tipo de interés que él desconocía. En silencio, Edward se sentó en la parte de enfrente, evitando estar a su lado, pero sin apartar la mirada de ella.

-¿No tienes nada que decir?- Preguntó Edward rompiendo el silencio que se había alojado en la sala.

-¿Qué quieres que diga Edward?- Respondió sin levantar la mirada- Las disculpas no sirven, los dos lo sabemos, tú no me perdonarás jamás lo que pasó, y lo acepto, me costó pero entendí que todo había sido por la imprudencia que Emmet y yo cometimos.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Vas a dejar las cosas así sin más?

-Emmet y yo creemos que lo mejor es mantener las distancias, vosotros no tenéis que sufrir por nuestra presencia y nosotros podemos sentirnos culpables sin molestaros a vosotros- Dijo con tristeza.

-¿Crees que es vuestra presencia lo que nos hace sufrir?- Edward parecía perplejo- Sabes, hace un año hubiera puesto la mano en el fuego asegurando que me conocías, por lo visto me equivocaba- Apretó los puños con fuerza- ¿¡Por qué habéis tenido que marcharos así!? ¿¡Es que no veis que haciendo eso no arregláis nada!?- Rosalie levantó la mirada por primera vez desde que él había entrado- ¡Al marcharos solo habéis dejado la herida abierta! ¡Renesmee odia a Emmet, si, pero porque se ha marchado, no porque lo culpe de lo sucedido! ¡Bella perdonó a Emmet en cuanto tuvo a la niña de nuevo entre sus brazos!- Golpeó la mesa con su puño- ¡Ninguno hemos podido seguir adelante completamente porque os habéis marchado sin dar explicaciones y sin darnos oportunidad de deciros lo que sentimos tras lo sucedido!

-Para nosotros tampoco está siendo fácil, no podíamos seguir allí viendo todo el sufrimiento que habían causado nuestros actos.

-¡PUES OS JODÉIS!- Gritó frustrado y cabreado- ¡NOSOTROS HEMOS VIVIDO ESE SUFRIMIENTO DÍA A DÍA! ¿¡CREES QUE YO NO ME HUBIERA GUSTADO PODER EVITAR VER A BELLA CURÁNDOSE DE LAS QUEMADURAS O A ELLA VERME EN COMA CINCO MESES!? ¡NO, CLARO QUE NO, Y AUN ASÍ TODOS NOS QUEDAMOS ALLÍ!- Edward respiró hondo para calmarse y dirigió una mirada severa hacia Rosalie- Nos lo debéis, después de todo, es lo mínimo que podíais hacer, esperar y sufrir con nosotros todo el fruto de vuestro error.

Edward no volvió a decir una palabra y Rosalie volvió a bajar la mirada, toqueteó su móvil y se apartó de todo hasta que entró el jefe. Jasper fue el primero en levantarse y saludarlo, queriendo cortar la tensión que se había creado.

-Bien, vayamos a la cuestión que nos ha traído aquí- Dijo sin rodeos- Quiero hablarles de la misión que les llevó a trabajar juntos durante años- Les explicó- El motivo por el que fueron apartados de sus familias y del mundo cuando estaban bajo el mando de Aro Vulturi- Todos asintieron- La directiva a decidido hacer público su descubrimiento, y por eso queríamos hablar con ustedes, puesto que son sus descubridores.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren exactamente?- Preguntó Edward serio.

-Su consentimiento, es su descubrimiento a fin de cuentas, y si aceptan, firmarán una claúsula en la que se les nombra como descubridores y por lo tanto, pasarán a formar parte de la historia de nuestro país- les sonrió el hombre- Con el apoyo económico que esto significa, todo el dinero que se consiga será repartido entre nosotros, y ustedes tres.

-¿Si acepto a eso, me dejarán marchar para no volver?- Preguntó Edward cruzando los brazos.

-Esperábamos que usted, al igual que ha hecho el señor Withlock, ocupara un lugar entre nosotros, como adiestrador de astronautas, pero en caso de que lo rechazara, si, sería libre de marcharse y no volver.

-Bien, en ese caso, deme el papel, lo firmaré y me marcharé.

-¿Está seguro?- Piense en todos los beneficios que supondría económicamente para su familia.

-Con todos los respetos, por culpa de la NASA he perdido seis años de mi familia, eso no volverá a ocurrir, nada ni nadie me hará apartarme de nuevo de mis seres queridos, así que deme el papel y acabemos con esto.

-Bien, aquí tiene- Le entregó un papel y mientras él lo leía y lo firmaba el hombre se centró en Rosalie- ¿Y usted señorita Hale?

-Por culpa de este trabajo he herido a gente que aprecio, así que quiero apartarme de él todo lo que pueda, lo lamento.

Jasper hacía tiempo que había firmado el papel y si había aceptado las condiciones, pero se estaba cuestionando si de verdad valía la pena seguir con aquello. Alice permanecía en Forks por su trabajo, y él tenía que viajar cada pocas semanas para ayudar a los nuevos astronautas. Así que, lo meditó un poco para después explicarle a su jefe su decisión.

Al salir, fueron los tres en silencio hasta el aparcamiento, allí Edward se encontró cara a cara con su hermano, lo miraba serio y triste, pero no le apartaba la mirada.

-Hola Edward.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Preguntó realmente sorprendido de encontrarlo en aquel lugar.

-Rosalie me ha mandado un mensaje contándome vuestra conversación y he creído que debía venir y hablar contigo.

-Tú dirás.

-Edward, creí que sería mejor para vosotros si desaparecíamos, los primeros días veía a Bella y a Renesmee llorar sin más, Bella apenas podía dirigirme la palabra y Renesmee… Apenas me miraba… Escuché a papá y mamá decir que tenernos en la misma casa no estaba ayudando a la recuperación de ninguna de las dos, que eran demasiados recuerdos los que tenían al vernos, por eso nos marchamos.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió que tal vez lo que necesitaban era hablar? ¿Desahogarse? ¿Acaso crees que ellas te odian? ¿De verdad las conoces tan poco después de los años que has pasado a su lado?- Le recriminó sin cortarse un pelo- Te mereces que te odien, eso desde luego, pero tienes la suerte de que las dos tienen un gran corazón y no lo hacen…. Bueno, Renesmee si lo hace, ahora lo hace- Lo miró a los ojos con dureza- No sabes lo que ha sufrido al marcharte por segunda vez, y eso si es motivo para que te odie, tú eras su mayor apoyo durante todos estos años y la has abandonado.

-Tú no lo entiendes…

-¿¡Qué es lo que no entiendo!? ¿¡Lo que se siente al ver sufrir a las personas que quieres!? ¿¡Lo que es vivir apartados de todos los que te importan!? ¿¡Sentirse como un miserable por no poder estar al lado de tu familia!?- Emmet cerró la boca de inmediato- Créeme, se lo que es todo eso, y debo recordarte que yo no tuve elección y tú si la tienes.

-Supongo que eso depende del punto de vista.

-Haz lo que quieras, a mi poco me importa- Edward se encaminó a su coche y abrió la puerta- Yo ya te he dicho lo que tenía que decirte, yo no se si seré capaz de perdonarte algún día, y a mi me da igual si me llamas o no, pero me parece que no es justo lo que les has hecho a nuestros padres, a Bella y a Renesmee- Se sentó y colocó la llave en el contacto- Si de verdad apreciaras a alguno de ellos, harías lo que tienes que hacer, le doliera a quien le doliera.

Edward cerró la puerta y arrancó el motor, esperó a que Jasper hiciera lo mismo con su coche y ambos salieron camino de Forks sin mirar hacia atrás. Condujeron hasta casa de Jasper, allí estaba Bella con los dos niños, disfrutando de una tarde agradable.

Al entrar, las dos se percataron de los semblantes sombríos que llevaban, y tras narrarles el encuentro con Emmet y Rosalie, las dos entendieron al instante sus caras. Bella le colocó a Edward al pequeño Anthony en sus brazos, el niño comenzó a hacer sonidos al ver a su padre y este sonrió enormente, sus hijos eran el mayor tesoro que él tenía.

Cerca de la hora de la cena decidieron marcharse a casa, Renesmee estaba cansada y Edward, aunque de mejor humor, no estaba para nada. Se marcharon y fueron en silencio hasta la casa de Carlisle y Esme, aun estaban viviendo con ellos, habían empezado a mirar casa pero aun no se habían decidido por una.

Al aparcar el coche, vieron un coche que no conocían aparcado delante, rápidamente cogieron a los niños y fueron dentro, esperando que no fuera nadie extraño del que preocuparse. En ningún momento se imaginaron encontrar a esas dos personas que estaban allí.

Emmet y Rosalie estaban sentados en el salón, con la mirada tranquila, triste pero tranquila, Carlisle y Esme sonreían hablando con ellos, parecía que la cosa estaba tranquila.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Preguntó Edward mirándolos con algo de recelo.

-Lo correcto- Suspiró Emmet devolviéndole una mirada llena de comprensión- Tenías razón, y he venido a enmendar mi error.

-Mejor tarde que nunca- Respondió acercándose a las escaleras- Estaré arriba, si necesitáis algo avisadme- Le dijo a Bella, la besó en la mejilla y subió con su hijo escaleras arriba.

-Nosotros también nos vamos, tenemos que preparar la cena- Se apresuró a decir Esme sacando de allí a Carlisle.

Se quedaron a solas Emmet y Rosalie con Bella y Renesmee, Emmet se sentó en el sofá y miró a su preciosa Renesmee, cuanto la había echado de menos, era lo que más le dolía haber dejado.

Bella tomó la mano de su hija y se sentó en el otro sofá, mirándolos a los dos a la cara, esperando a que ellos hablaran.

-Vosotros diréis.

-Hemos venido a disculparnos con vosotras dos- Explicó Rosalie sentándose junto a Emmet.

-¿De que sirven las disculpas? Nada cambiará lo que pasó, y la verdad, eso ya me da igual, hace tiempo que he decidido no pensar en ello.

-No hemos venido por lo sucedido con Aro- Renesmee se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de aquel hombre- Hemos venido a disculparnos por estos últimos meses- Emmet miró a la pequeña a la cara, pero ella no lo miraba a él- Renesmee, tú nunca tuviste la culpa de mi marcha, lo hice porque creí que así os hacía menos daño, que era lo mejor, pero sabes que te quiero.

-¡No! ¡Tú no me quieres!- Gritó rompiendo a llorar- ¡Nunca me has querido! ¡Si me quisieras no me habrías abandonado!- Abrazó a su madre con fuerza- ¡Tú eras mi papá oso y te marchaste sin despedirte de mi! ¡Te odio!- Renesmee se levantó y corrió fuera del salón sin esperar a que nadie le dijera nada.

-¿Crees que llegará a perdonarme?

-Sinceramente, me importa bien poco- Suspiró Bella- Mirad, aprecio lo que estáis haciendo, se que no ha sido fácil para vosotros tomar esta decisión, pero hay cosas que no se pueden enmendar con una simple disculpa.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer para enmendar el error?- Rosalie parecía desesperada por hallar el perdón- Dinos que podemos hacer, porque no aguanto más esta culpa que me recorre el cuerpo cada vez que pienso en lo egoísta que fui y en todo lo que habéis pasado por mi insensatez.

-Voy a deciros las palabras que me dijo Edward cuando lo conocí, para que alguien te perdone por algo grave, primero tienes que perdonarte a ti mismo, no hay nada imperdonable, solo hay que saber sobrellevarlo y aceptarlo tal como viene- Les dijo mirándolos a los ojos- Cuando os perdonéis a vosotros mismos encontraréis la forma de llegar a Renesmee.

-¿Y a ti Bella? ¿O a Edward?

-Mira Emmet, que yo os perdone o no es irrelevante, mi opinión de vosotros no va a cambiar, ¿necesitáis mi perdón? Aunque estoy resentida, no es a mi a quien a afectado vuestra falta de consideración, es a mi hija, si ella llega a perdonaros alguna vez entonces hallaréis mi perdón- Bella tomó aire- Edward necesita tiempo, pero os perdonará, no se cuando, pero lo hará.

Las palabras de Bella hicieron mella en ellos, salieron de la casa y no volvieron durante varios años, dispuestos a encontrar su propio perdón.

Durante esos años, Renesmee creció y se convirtió en una jovencita tímida, estudiosa y muy cariñosa, con la ayuda de un especialista amigo de Jasper había conseguido superar ese estado aislamiento y había vuelto a relacionarse con sus antiguos amigos.

El pequeño Anthony era un auténtico terremoto, corría por todas partes sin parar, llevando locos a sus padres y a sus abuelos, pero a la vez era un niño encantador que se ganaba el corazón de cuantos lo rodeaban.

Carlisle había decidido jubilarse y pasar una vida plena junto a su esposa y disfrutar al máximo de sus nietos. No había abandonado del todo la medicina, de vez en cuando se pasaba por el hospital para echar una mano, pero siempre como voluntario. Esme estaba encantada de tener a su marido tanto tiempo en casa, ella seguía con la tienda pero había contratado a algunas chicas para poder pasar más tiempo en casa.

Alice y Jasper se habían instalado cerca del colegio de Forks, Alice seguía con sus clases de maestra y Jasper había accedido a ocupar un puesto como profesor de ciencias en el instituto, y ambos estaban enormemente felices porque hacía un añito habían sido padres de una hermosa niña a la que llamaron Jazmín.

Edward había abandonado por completo todo lo referente a la NASA, desde que había salido por la puerta rechazando el puesto de trabajo que le habían ofrecido no había vuelto a coger un telescopio ni nada que pudiera tener que ver con ellos.

Por fin había conseguido cumplir el sueño que tenía en común con Bella, ambos se habían dedicado por completo al club que Bella había creado, lo habían ampliado, habían invertido en él mucho tiempo y dinero, pero estaba dando sus frutos . "Sol de medianoche" era uno de los clubs más famoso de todo el estado, la gente venía de otros pueblos o incluso de la ciudad a disfrutar de ese ambiente tan ameno y divertido en el que lo habían convertido.

Edward retomó una de sus antiguas aficiones, volvió a tocar el piano. Una vez a la semana, los dos iban al club para tratar con los clientes, y Edward aprovechaba y tocaba algunos temas que había compuesto él mismo, tocaba el piano y en ocasiones Bella lo acompañaba poniendo letras a esas maravillosas melodías.

En el noveno cumpleaños de Renesmee, después de que se hubieran marchado los invitados, un coche se estacionó en la entrada, y al asomarse, Renesmee vio bajar a Emmet y Rosalie con una sonrisa. Renesmee los miró con los ojos llorosos, Edward estaba tras ella, tomándole la mano.

Emmet, al ver el rostro de la niña, pensó que ella iba a marcharse corriendo como había hecho la última vez que se habían visto, pero en lugar de eso, Renesmee corrió hasta él y se colgó de su cuello, llorando de emoción.

-¡Has vuelto!- Lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que Emmet creyó que se ahogaría.

-Claro que si, pequeña, nunca me he olvidado de ti- Besó sus cabellos sin soltar el abrazo- He venido a pedirte perdón de nuevo, con la esperanza de que me dejes ser lo que siempre debí ser, tu tío querido.

-¿Mi tío?

-Durante estos años he estado pensando y ahora entiendo porqué no podías perdonarme, tú me veías como tu papá oso, y yo nunca seré tu padre, soy tu tío, y si me perdonas, te juro que haré lo que sea por compensarte por estos años de ausencia.

-Claro que te perdono, tío Emmet- Sonrió la niña y besó su mejilla.

Renesmee abrazó también a Rosalie y le mostró el mismo afecto que a Emmet, Renesmee nunca había pensado en perdonarlos, pero al verlos llegar después de años sin verlos, no pudo evitarlo, lo había echado tanto de menos que todo el enfado que había sentido desapareció.

Edward y Bella nunca hablaban con ellos de nada de lo sucedido, solo se dedicaban miradas cómplices y se hablaban con cordialidad, entre ellos no sería nada igual, pero Renesmee no tenía la culpa de ello y estaban dispuestos a callar para que ella disfrutara de sus tíos.

Esa noche, Edward subió antes de lo normal a la habitación, Emmet y Rosalie permanecían abajo hablando con sus padres y ahora que los niños se habían acostado, él no tenía ningunas ganas de permanecer con ellos entablando una conversación.

Bella subió un poco después y lo abrazó por la espalda, apoyando su rostro en la espalda amplia de su marido.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, solo tengo que hacerme a la idea de que va a estar por aquí- Suspiró hondo- En parte, se como se siente, yo me sentí igual cuando volví, todos mirándome acusatoriamente e implorando vuestro perdón, mis padres sonrientes y felices de que hubiera vuelto su hijo y tú distante.

-La situación es completamente diferente.

-¿En que es tan diferente?- Preguntó él girándose hacia ella y abrazándola, aunque con una seriedad rara en él.

-Pues en que Emmet no ha vuelto solo ni con la intención de reconquistarme- Edward sonrió levemente al recordar su empeño en volver a ser los que eran- En que nosotros estamos felizmente casados, y tenemos unos hijos maravillosos- Besó sus labios con intensidad- Pero sobretodo, lo que más se diferencia de cuando tú volviste es que te amo con todo mi ser.

-Aun no entiendo como pudiste volver a confiar en mi- La cogió de la cintura y la alzó, quedando los dos a la misma altura- Y la verdad, no me importa, soy feliz a tu lado y me has dado dos hijos maravillosos, nada, ni siquiera la presencia de Emmet podrá hacer que se nuble mi felicidad.

-Me alegra oírte decir eso- Rodeó los hombros de Edward y juntó sus frentes sonrientes- ¿Crees que podríamos ser más felices?

-Lo dudo mucho- Sonrió mirando esas orbes chocolates que tanto lo enloquecían.

-¿Y si te dijera que estoy embarazada?

Edward se quedó helado, la miró fijamente, la bajó al suelo y, al ver como ella colocaba sus manos sobre el vientre sonriendo, solo pudo sonreír con ella, abrazarla y llevarla a la cama dispuesto a demostrarle cuan feliz se sentía.

Su vida había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, y nunca había pensado, cuando volvió tras seis años de ausencia que podría llegar a ser tan feliz. Y Edward aprendió la mayor lección que nunca creyó recibir, jamás volvería a permitir que nadie lo hiciera Prisionero de los secretos,

**-FIN-**

**Espero que os haya gustado esta historia tanto como a mi escribirla, he intentado dejarlo bien dentro de lo que cabe. Como veis Emmet y Rosalie, han sido medio perdonados, Renesmee es una niña y no tiene capacidad para el odio, por eso no puede evitar perdonarlos, Edward y Bella son un caso aparte.  
><strong>

**¿Qué os ha parecido la reacción de Edward y Bella con respecto a ellos? ¿Creeis que algún día llegarán a perdonarse de verdad? ¿Qué os hubiera gustado que saliera en lugar de esto?  
><strong>

**Agradecería mucho que me dejarais reviews diciendo vuestra opinión sobre este fic, la verdad, he tardado mucho en escribirlo y he intentado que sea ameno y entretenido a la vez que interesante y coherente.  
><strong>

**Y bueno, aunque hallamos llegado al final de esta historia, yo no me voy, estoy subiendo otra "Pirata de corazón" y tengo varias a medias para empezar a subir, pero no quiero subirlas todas de golpe porque este año no voy a disponer de todo el tiempo que tenía, así que os voy a dejar aqui los títulos con los sumarys y me decis cual os gustaría, y la que tenga más votos será la siguiente.  
><strong>

**La venganza de Anubis: **Edward y Bella están pasando su luna de miel en la Isla Esme (Amanecer), pero tras haber dañado a Bella en su primera noche juntos, Edward pide un deseo, ser humano. El deseo de Edward es escuchado, pero se cumple de una forma que no esperaban. El pasado de una diosa Egipcia, un dios con deseos de venganza y una historia de amor prohibido.**  
><strong>

**Lady halcón: **Sobre ellos cayó una maldición por ser fieles a su amor, y por ello deben permanecer separados, sin poder verse, hasta la llegada del gran eclipse cada cinco años. Y así será hasta que ellos decidan enfrentar al que los condenó... (esta tiene dos versiones porque empecé una pero perdí los documentos y cuando la reescribí encontré los anteriores)

**Angel guardián: **En 1918, Isabella vuelve junto a su padre, después de que su madre se la llevara con tan solo cinco años. Al volver, descubre a su verdadero amor, pero la 1º guerra mundial se interpondrá entre ellos

**Entre dos mundos:** Esme de Masen huye de las garras de su esposo cuando estaba apunto de dar a luz a su hijo Edward, en su huída se encuentra con Carlisle Cullen y su hijo Emmet, y juntos escapan a otro reino, donde rehacen sus vidas, pero años después aparece en el pueblo Isabella Swan, prometida al hijo del Duque de Masen y toda la familia se ve envuelta en una turbulenta historia.

**La isla:** Isabella consigue escapar de aquella endemoniada isla gracias a su amor, Jacob, a cambio de su propia vida. Isabella va a la deriba en una pequeña embarcación con su hijo entre sus brazos, y la encuentran unos marineros que saben mucho de esa isla, y que junto a la familia Cullen, quieren acabar con todos los experimentos que allí se hacen.

**Quiero recuperarte:** Edward es un agente de la CIA, que ha tenido que sacrificar muchos momentos con su adorada esposa Bella y su encantadora hija Renesmee por el bien del pais. Ese trabajo crea muchos enemigos, enemigos capaces de secuestrar y matar a los seres que más quieres con tal de verte sufrir.

**De momento tengo esas a medias, espero vuestras respuestas, nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
